Xiaolin Adventures
by MillenniumPrincess
Summary: After traveling through the world of Pokémon, Max and Emily wind up in a new world where they will become Xiaolin warriors and gather Shen-Gong-Wu in order to covet the next Cobalt Star shard. Along the journey, they will be tested and this will be one of the adventures that will define who they are and the purpose of their mission.
1. Prologue

Prologue

After saving their world from the return of the Shadow Games, Yugi and his friends were once again able to return to their normal lives. But their short period of peace was interrupted when they were called upon by the Great Goddess Millennia. They were brought to an enchanted garden in the heart of a valley that was its own world; a paradise separate from their own world and the other worlds they were about to be sent to.

Their mission to covet the Cobalt Star shards began when Millennia sent her heroes to the world of Pokémon; a place they dared only dreamed about. The heroes didn't forget the mission of their journey, but they were also able to enjoy the thrill of being Pokémon trainers too.

They traveled through the Johto Region, meeting many friends and acquiring many Pokémon companions. Emily was also competing for a chance to take part in the Johto league, winning many gym badges.

In the middle of their journey, the heroes met up with their old friend Lugia, a legendary Pokémon who once helped them to save their world. When Lugia knew of their mission, he brought his old friends to the Pokémon sovereign, Arceus, who was guarding the Cobalt Star shard they were sent to acquire. After explaining the aftermath of the Battle of the Gods and why the world was separated into many worlds, Arceus accepted Emily's challenge for the Cobalt Star shard. Emily did not want Arceus' sacrifice to be the result of her victory, so she conceded the battle, knowing it meant trapping herself and her friends in the world of Pokémon forever. But Arceus saw the good in Emily's heart and understood her reasons and therefore declared her the victor of their battle.

After winning the Cobalt Star shard from Arceus, the heroes continued their journey through the Johto Region. When they came to the Johto league, to their surprise, they met up with Max, who was sent on behalf of the Dark Lord for the same purpose. After facing off against many fierce trainers, Max and Emily were pitted against each other. It was a tough struggle, but Emily managed to come out victorious. Although she didn't win the Johto league, she still had fun and an incredible adventure.

With their adventures in the Johto Region behind them, Yugi and his friends were ready to return home to their world. But when they came to the Secret Garden, they faced a tight situation. There was more than one door, but no one knew which was the door to home because the doors looked exactly the same. Max suggested that the heroes should split up into teams. Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba passed through one door. To their delight, they returned home to their world. But to their worry, they realized that Max and Emily had passed through a door to a new world.

What strange new world will the girls end up in? This is how their adventure unfolds.


	2. A Little Learning

A Little Learning

Emily opened her eyes and looked around. Already she could see that she was nowhere in Domino City. This meant that she and Max were in another world. The question is, which world? Emily also noticed that her clothes had changed once again. Her white dress had long sleeves and her shoes were low-heeled and closed-toed. Another concern was that Max was no longer present. As concerned as Emily was about what was going on and where she was, she knew she wasn't going to get any answers by just standing around.

She eventually came to a temple and figured if she stopped inside, she could get some answers. Inside, she met four other young children. One was Raimundo, a Brazilian boy with brown hair and green eyes. Another was Kimiko, a techie sort of girl with many fashions who originated from Tokyo. Next was Clay, a blonde haired blue-eyed cowboy from Texas, and Omi, who lived in the temple all his life learning the many ways of martial arts.

Their teacher, Master Fung, took notice of Emily's presence. "Welcome, my dear. You are just in time," he greeted.

Emily didn't know what this was about, but she invited herself to join the others. "What am I in time for?"

"You are going to become a student here," Master Fung explained.

Omi eagerly welcomed her and the others. "Yes, welcome to you and the rest of the strangely attired ones."

Master Fung decided to take his leave. "I must be going, young ones. I can see there is much teaching to be done here."

Apparently, Omi was under the impression that he would be teaching his fellow classmates. He lead them into the courtyard and was walking with his fingers. Emily wondered how he could hold his weight on his fingers without injuring himself. Even Clay wondered the same thing. Raimundo didn't seem to care. Kimiko was too occupied with her techs such as talking to her friends over the phone and accessing her email account.

This time, Omi was curious and wondered what Kimiko was doing. Irritated, she explained that she was messaging her friends that she met a boy who was annoying and had no knowledge of personal space issues. Omi had no idea she was referring to him. Nonetheless, he decided it was time to proceed. He began demonstrating his martial arts techniques, but Clay rounded him up with his lasso.

Omi was becoming fed up with this. "I am the teacher! You are the students! You will give me the respect I deserve!"

Raimundo got an amusing idea. "Respect this." He approached Omi and pulled down his pants, exposing his underwear. Kimiko laughed and told her friend what happened over the phone. Emily placed her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh at the embarrassment.

Far away on another part of the country, Max found herself standing in front of a fancy house. Without much courtesy, she invited herself inside. The house seemed empty, but she heard a noise coming from the basement. Downstairs, she saw a young man with red hair, dark clothes, and yellow goggles with red swirls. "I want to rule the whole world," he announced to himself. "Not just some of it, not just Iceland or Fiji, the whole world!"

One of his robots presented him with a package. It was a puzzle box and inside was a strange figure. The boy, Jack, thought it was a petty mask, but he was wrong. As he tossed the puzzle box aside, the mask came to life as a ghostly figure. She appeared before Jack, horrifying him. He ordered his robots, the Jack-bots, to attack, but their missiles and bullets went through the ghost.

Her name was Wuya. And as she heard Jack's rant for wanting to rule the world, she got an idea. "Plans for world conquest? My dear boy, we have much in common. What's your name?"

Jack introduced himself. "I'm Jack Spicer. Who are you? _What_ are you?!"

"I'm your new best friend," Wuya answered. And she began offering Jack a proposal.

After calming down and trying his best to take in her explanations, Jack began trying to make sense of everything. Being a spirit, Wuya had no physical form. So she needed an ally. Rather, a servant. She explained that to achieve world domination, Wuya and her comrade had to acquire sacred treasures known as Shen-Gong-Wu.

Keeping to the shadows, Max grinned and thought to herself, _Interesting. Very interesting._ She made herself known and said out loud, "Hello."

Jack gasped of fright. "How'd you get in here?"

"I just found myself standing in front of a house and invited myself inside," she answered. "Pardon me for being intrusive, but I couldn't help but overhear your goal of wanting to rule the world. In that case, you and your new friend here are going to need help."

Jack scoffed. "Why would I, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, need help from a girl I just met?"

Wuya noticed the Cobalt Star shards hanging from Max's neck. "I see you are a servant to the Dark Lord. I can also sense you have knowledge of the Shen-Gong-Wu."

Max did know. In ancient times, they were simply known as treasures people thought to contain the powers of the Gods all over the world. These objects existed during the age of the Shadow Games and Max had seen them in the memories of the spirit who once controlled her. So she was aware of their powers. "With my expertise, I can prove to be a useful ally."

Jack was finally convinced and agreed to welcome Max as a friend.

Apparently, Wuya's awakening was sensed by Master Fung and his fellow monks. He explained the situation to his new students and told them to find the Shen-Gong-Wu before Wuya. If she were to acquire these treasures, the world would be plunged into a thousand years of darkness.

As Emily listened to Master Fung, she wondered if this was her mission in this world; to prevent the Shen-Gong-Wu from falling into the wrong hands. She also wondered if Wuya had the Cobalt Star shard of this world.

In the temple was a scroll that contained records of every known Shen-Gong-Wu in existence. One was revealed to be the Mantis Flip Coin. This treasure allowed its wielder to use its power to flip at great distances.

"Our grand quest begins," said Omi eagerly. "Follow me to victory!" And he began running. A second later, he returned to the room. "I have no idea where I'm going."

"How can we find these treasures if we don't know where to look for them?" Emily asked.

The answer was in front of them. Dojo, a green dragon, had the power to sense Shen-Gong-Wu. He even helped hide them in secret locations many centuries ago and that was another key in how he knew how to find them.

Raimundo didn't take him seriously. "Like we're gonna take direction from a gecko."

Offended, Dojo altered his size, growing forty feet in length and seven feet tall. "Don't _ever_ call me a gecko!" he barked. He ordered everyone to climb aboard and began taking the young monks to the location of the Mantis Flip Coin. Apparently, Emily couldn't use her wings in this world, so she climbed on Dojo's back. While riding, Kimiko was teaching Omi how to play one of her games. Emily was too shy to speak to Raimundo and Clay. She didn't warm up to boys quickly or easily. But that would have to change if she was going to be working with them to save this world from evil.

Raimundo, being the sneaky prankster he was, tormented Omi once again by turning off the game. Omi began to mourn for the game hero, thinking he was lost to the darkness. Emily grunted and slapped Raimundo. "Learn some manners," she scolded.

Raimundo rubbed his cheek. "Girl, you hit hard," he complained.

Kimiko turned the game back on, assuring Omi that it was all okay. Delighted, Omi knew he was going to like technology. With a little learning, of course.

The group came to Chinatown in San Francisco. The Flip Coin was hidden in this city. But the young monks weren't the only ones looking for it. "Bow before me, citizens of Earth! I now rule you with the Mantis Flip Coin!" And a young boy flipped down before them. It was Jack Spicer and next to him was Wuya and Max. She reminded Jack that he had only one Shen-Gong-Wu and there were dozens more to collect. The more they would acquire, the sooner their plans of supreme conquest would be fulfilled.

Emily couldn't believe that Max was in league with the enemy. But she was also concerned. She sensed the Cobalt Star shards her friend carried, but she didn't sense one from Wuya or Jack. Why would Max join forces with these guys? Max smiled and winked at Emily, letting her know she could trust her. Emily didn't always understand, but she trusted her friend.

Omi tries asking Jack politely to hand over the Mantis Flip Coin, but Jack refuses. He summons his Jack-bots to attack the monks. Emily growled. It would be easier to fight with her magic, but she couldn't use it in this world. But she still had her acrobatic skills, and they managed to help her dismantle the robots. The others helped out too with their own fighting skills. But it was all just a decoy to buy Jack time to escape on his custom-made heli-pack. Max escaped with him riding on the robots.

Omi blamed his comrades for Jack's escape. "Because of you four, we lost our first Shen-Gong-Wu!"

Raimundo still didn't appreciate the reality of the situation. "It was a coin."

"It wasn't just a coin," Emily argued. "It has powers. And it's not the only one we have to worry about. If our enemies gather more Shen-Gong-Wu, they'll become unstoppable." She approaches Omi and apologizes. "We'll do better next time," she promised.

That time was now. Dojo was sensing another Shen-Gong-Wu. This time, it was the Two-Ton Tunic. Jack was the first to find it, but Clay and Raimundo ran him down and swiped it from him. Omi wanted to demonstrate the power of the Tunic, but it turned into a heavy armor that destroyed the dock everyone was standing on, causing them to fall in the river.

The monks didn't care about the disappointment their success resulted in. The next Shen-Gong-Wu was revealed to be the Eye of Dashi, a pendant that unleashed powerful lightning. It was revealed in a mountainous area. To their delight, it was in a tree. Omi, hasty as ever, raced to claim it. At the same time, Jack appeared and was ready to take it too. Their struggle for the Shen-Gong-Wu meant one thing: a Xiaolin Showdown.

The challenge was to cross the stone path to the end. The first to reach the finish line would win not only the Eye of Dashi, but also the Shen-Gong-Wu wagered in the match. Jack took Wuya's advice and accepted the challenge. The arena was set and the stone path was made up of pillars. Jack was scared at first, but he used the Mantis Flip Coin to flip his way across the path. Omi tried to use the power of the Two-Ton Tunic, but it didn't work in his favor. The extra weight made it hard to move around.

Jack never liked to play fair. He summoned his robots and commanded them to remove Omi from the path. Omi saw them coming, but he learned a lesson Clay taught him the last time they fought the robots. It's not your weight. It's how you throw it around. Omi was able to take advantage of the Two-Ton Tunic's effect and use it to his benefit after all.

Omi managed to catch up to Jack, but the so-called boy genius laughed. "Now that I've defeated you, perhaps you'll respect the genius of Jack Spicer!"

But Omi remembered Raimundo's prank and decided to humiliate Jack in the same way. "Respect this." He pulled down his pants, revealing pink boxer shorts with smiling faces. The spectators laughed at the humiliation. Embarrassed and off guard, Jack let Omi take the lead and covet the Eye of Dashi. The Showdown was over.

After a great achievement, the monks returned to the Xiaolin Temple. Master Fung congratulated them for their victory and donned them with red robes and black sashes. "You have all done exceptionally well," he said proudly. "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. There are so many Shen-Gong-Wu to be found, but you will all do well to teach and learn from one another. For you see, one day, you will all become Dragon Warriors." And so it was that today, their titles would be known. Kimiko was the Dragon of fire, Omi was the Dragon of water, Clay was the Dragon of earth, Raymundo was the Dragon of wind, and Emily was the Dragon of light.


	3. Simple Solutions

Simple Solutions

The young monks may have started out with a little difficulty, but they were starting to get along with each other. True, they all came from different places, but now that had to be set aside. They did need to come together with their task of defending the world from evil.

Today's training lesson was passing through dangerous obstacles to rescue a dog. They were just simple contraptions and the dog was a stuffed animal. Omi beat Raimundo's record by eight seconds. It was Clay's turn, but rather than fight through the obstacle course, he picked up the stuffed animal and gave it to Emily. He didn't think the obstacle course was worth the trouble.

Before Emily could take her chance through the obstacle course, Master Fung appeared. Omi accused Clay of cheating, but Master Fung reminded his students that there was more to being a Xiaolin monk than running and jumping. "Being a Xiaolin monk also means seeing the world in a different way."

"That is true," Emily said, placing the stuffed animal on the platform. "No matter how difficult the task, there's more than one solution. And in life, it's all about your point of view."

"Indeed, Emily," said Master Fung, admiring her own wisdom. "Finding simple solutions to complicated problems can be unexpected and change everything." So Clay was praised for demonstrating that wisdom as well.

Dojo came before the monks, alerting them that another Shen-Gong-Wu was at large. This time, it was the Fist of Tebigong. This treasure packed a mighty punch; quite literally.

Beneath the temple was a shrine where the collected Shen-Gong-Wu was stored. Master Fung led his students below the temple and gave them the treasures they acquired so far. Raimundo wanted to use the Eye of Dashi, but Omi protested that he should be the one to use it for winning it in the Xiaolin Showdown. Master Fung had a better suggestion. Clay would be the one to use it for his practical display on the obstacle course. Raimundo was given the Mantis Flip Coin and Kimiko was given the Two-Ton Tunic. Omi was outraged, but Emily was patient. She promised him there would come a time. Besides, no one said they couldn't take turns.

Of course, Jack hadn't given up on gathering Shen-Gong-Wu either. With Max's help, he got a new treasure called the Third Arm Sash. They were having breakfast in France, only to be annoyed by a mime. Jack was annoyed, but Max figured the mime could be useful.

Dojo brought the monks to a mountainous area, only to meet up with their enemies. It came to no surprise that Jack would order his robots to attack, but the monks were ready. Even Max knew he would try this maneuver, whick was why she sent the mime to take care of these troubled pests. Everyone was occupied, but Dojo and Clay got knocked over and were tumbling down the hill.

The monks read the mime's movements, thinking he was trapping them in a prison. They laughed about it, but as they tried to walk on, they couldn't. It turned out they really were trapped. They began to panic. Jack and Max laughed and proceeded to find the Fist of Tebigong.

Clay managed to get back on the top of the hill. His friends cried out to him, but the walls of the trap made it soundproof. Clay couldn't hear what they were saying. Raimundo tried to explain by playing charades, but Kimiko used her PDA to create a message, telling him what happened. Clay understood the message and went off to follow the enemy's trail while the others tried to figure out how to escape.

As Dojo continued to guide Clay to the Fist of Tebigong, they came across the mime that trapped their friends. As Clay moved around, he noticed that the mime was mimicking his every move. But he had an idea on how to stop this enemy. They both held up their fists and placed them close to their own eyes. "Now, feller, I reckon this is gonna hurt you more than it'll hurt me," Clay warned. And they both puched themselves in the eye. Clay didn't feel hurt, but the mime was going to have a lingering headache.

Jack and Max were still ahead, tearing down the trees in their path. Wuya alerted them that the Fist of Tebigong as very close. Dojo agreed. He tumbled down the hill and landed on the Shen-Gong-Wu they were looking for. Jack tried to seize it, but Clay rescued Dojo by using his weight against the boy. He picked up the Shen-Gong-Wu and began running back to his friends.

Max used the power of the Third Arm Sash to recover the Fist of Tebigong. "Too slow, cowboy," she said, wiping her brow. "Too slow." Now Clay and Dojo were surrounded by robots.

"You've come far, Clay, but you didn't count on the magnificently evil mind of Jack Spicer," Jack said and cackled. Max rolled her eyes and groaned. He was gloating when she did all the work.

The confinement of the trap was beginning to drive the prisoners crazy. "People aren't meant to be boxed up like caged animals," said Emily. "It does things to you."

"Go figure," said Kimiko.

Raimundo tried calling out to the mime. As he was waving the Mantis Flip Coin against the wall, his friends heard an irritating sound. It sounded it was being waved against prison bars. This was confusing because the walls were solid and yet, they were surrounded by bars. Then it started to make sense. Raimundo imagined there were prison bars and that brought them forth. Omi wondered the same idea. He thought if he imagined there was a door, one would appear. He felt a knob materializing and heard a clicking sound. It worked. The monks managed to free themselves. It was true. Simple solutions to complicated problems are the best solutions. And now that they were free, they could regroup with Clay and Dojo.

Clay had enough of Jack's nonstop gloating. He used the Eye of Dashi to attack Jack and Max, causing them to lose their grips on the Fist of Tebigong. Clay and Jack raced to retrieve it, but when they both touched the Shen-Gong-Wu, it started glowing. It was time for them to engage in a Xiaolin Showdown.

Jack made the call and since he was the challenger, he got to declare the game. The challenge was to catch a robin. Whoever could do it first would win not only the Fist of Tebigong, but also the Eye of Dashi and the Third Arm Sash. Clay accepted the challenge and the match was set underway.

Catching the robin was like a game of cat and mouse to Jack. He chased the bird around the arena while flying around with his heli-pack. But even the Third Arm Sash couldn't catch the bird. Once again, Clay decided to do go for the simplest approach. He went to a field of sunflowers and began gathering seeds and placing them in his hat. As Jack crashed into a tree, the robin perched itself on Clay's hand and began eating the seeds. And just like that, the match was over. Clay's method was unexpected, but it was also practical.

"Well done, Clay," Emily said proudly. "You were a real hero today."

Clay was flattered. "You're makin' me blush."

"Hey, Clay, can I give the Eye of Dashi a try?" Raimundo asked politely.

"Sure thing, Rai," Clay said, handing it to him. Omi began fighting over it with Raimundo again, protesting to be the one to use it first. Kimiko warned them that if they didn't settle down, she would use the Third Arm Sash on them.

Clay knew how to calm them down. "I think we all learned a little something today."

Emily agreed. "There certainly is a moral to this chapter."

"Never lose faith in a friend?" Kimiko guessed.

"The value of simple solutions?" Omi asked.

"Omi can't speak slang?" Raimundo teased.

All true pieces of wisdom they all acquired. But Clay agreed that everyone hates mimes. Just like how everyone has a common hate for clowns. They all laughed at what they learned. The funny thing is, in any given situation, for some people, something so easy is just too difficult for them to comprehend. For others, anything difficult can be as simple as you make it.


	4. Focus is a Virtue

Focus is a Virtue

Kimiko was in the middle of a Xiaolin Showdown with Max. Kimiko was scaling a mountain while Max was walking against the cliff using the power of the Jetbootsu. "You realize this is a Showdown, right, Kimiko?" Max called to her opponent.

Kimiko knew, but she was determined to win. "You know those boots make you look like you have a poor sense of style, right, Max," she countered.

"No, but they certainly allow me to defy gravity," Max explained. "You might as well throw in the towel." They were fighting for the Monkey Staff. Whoever held the Staff woud be endowed with monkey-like features and behaviors.

Kimiko tried to use the power of the Fist of Tebigong to smash and destroy the cliff Max was scaling, but it wouldn't work.

"I told you, I'm defying gravity," Max reminded her. That wasn't Kimiko's only mistake. The mountain began to shake violently from Kimiko's attack, causing her to lose her grip and fall from the cliff. Max quickly grabbed the Monkey Staff. The Showdown was over, so Kimiko got a soft landing. But she lost her Shen-Gong-Wu. Now Max had two prizes. "As you can see, I'm a much more worthy adversary than Jack." As she laughed, she noticed a monkey tail on her rear end. She chuckled nervously, remembering the effects of the Monkey Staff, and she didn't want to hold on to the Staff for a long time. She hurried to take her leave and present her spoils to Jack and Wuya.

The monks came to Scottland to covet another Shen-Gong-Wu. Dojo couldn't stand the temperature of the water. "I don't know how my cousin Nessie stands living here," he complained. "Of course, if you ask me, she likes all the attention. 'Hey, look, it's the loch ness monster,'" he said mockingly.

"Hey, look, it's the loch ness monster," a Scottish man cried out.

"See what I mean?"

Emily saw that Kimiko was still upset for her loss to Max. "Chin up, Kimiko."

"Just leave me alone," she groaned.

Omi said something differently. "I could not have expected you to do better because you are a girl."

That made Kimiko snap. "For your information, Max is a girl too!"

"I thought Max was a boy," said Omi. "Max is a boy's name, is it not?"

"It can be a girl's name too," Raimundo reminded. "And she doesn't even sound like a boy."

"Kimiko did her best," Emily said, defending her. "Max is just a whole other opponent. I should know. She and I have had many battles together."

The conversation came to a stop as Dojo brought them to the hidden location of the Shen-Gong-Wu they were looking for: the Tangle Web Comb. It had the power to ensnare victims like how a spider ensnares it prey in a web.

Emily couldn't use her magic, but she still had her other powers, like the ability to breathe underwater. She dove down and reemerged with the Comb in her hand.

When they returned to the temple, the monks requested to demonstrate the power of the Tangle Web Comb. Kimiko was being made fun of again because she liked fashion and accessiories like many girls typically do and the Tangle Web Comb was seen as an accessory to the boys' amusement. Kimiko wanted to put a stop to them making fun of her. She activated the Comb, but its power turned on her and ensnared her.

Rather than show concern and help their friend, the boys decided to be sneaky and go through Kimiko's personal property. Emily wanted to help her friend, but she also wanted to stop the boys from invading Kimiko's privacy. She bowed and apologized, then hurried to stop the boys. With a dependable friend like Emily, Kimiko had one less thing to worry about. Now she had to concentrate on setting herself free. But the more she struggled, the tighter the snare became.

Master Fung saw this and helped Kimiko. "The Tangle Web Comb is a difficult Shen-Gong-Wu to master. It requires absolute focus." Kimiko argued that she was focused, but based on her struggle, clearly, she was not. Master Fung dispelled the effect of the Comb. To see the length of Kimiko's focus, Master Fung gave her the task of pouring tea from a large pot into the small cups. The task of pouring the tea without spilling a drop was one of the many challenges that required absolute focus. Kimiko thought she could do it, but she didn't realize how heavy the pot was until she lifted it. She struggled, but she managed to pour tea into the first cup successfully.

Emily managed to keep the boys from invading Kimiko's privacy and convinced them to let her teach them to play Duel Monsters. It was going well until they started making fun of Kimiko again for serving tea. Their teasing was bringing her on the brink of losing her temper, but Kimiko continued trying to keep her concentration.

"You must drown out all distractions," Master Fung told Kimiko. "Quiet the storm of your mind. Only then will you achieve absolute focus."

Kimiko tried to take in his wisdom, but the struggle was beginning to take its toll on her. It got worse when Omi said, "I am very surprised Kimiko can lift such a heavy pot with elegant female arms."

"WHAT?!" Kimiko shrieked. By finally losing it, she lost her grip on the teapot and spilled tea all over the table. The teapot crashed to the floor and shattered at Master Fung's feet. He shook his head in disappointment. Kimiko had a lot to learn on how to achieve absolute focus.

In the basement of the Spicer residence, Jack was enjoying being a monkey. He had the reflexes and the physical appearance of a monkey.

"I warned you about this," Max told him. "The more you hold the Monkey Staff, the more monkey-like you will become." Even Wuya was annoyed at this.

Jack wasn't the only one having fun. His parents had invited their friends over for a party. He wasn't invited, but he didn't care. He was just having too much fun being a monkey. Suddenly, the alarn for intruders went off. At the door was Ashley, a teenager with blonde hair and a purple tank top and skirt. She was trying to avoid the fiasco of the party. It was too rowdy for her and not all that fun. As Ashley looked around, she figured she like the idea of fighting for world domination. Max didn't like this girl, but Wuya seemed interested. Even Jack didn't take kindly to the demeanor. He screeched like the monkey he was. Ashley got the message and left the basement.

When she did, Wuya began sensing another Shen-Gong-Wu. This time, the treasure was the Golden Tiger Claws. Max's smile brightened up. This was a very popular treasure among thieves. These Tiger Claws allowed the wielder to use their power to transport them anywhere they wanted. A thief would do anything to get this treasure. With the Golden Tiger Claws, anyone could get anything they ever wanted. A thief could rob a bank or store without getting caught.

The Golden Tiger Claws were hidden in the emperor's palace and not just anyone can enter the palace. Kimiko got an idea and contacted her father. When she notified him that she and her friends were at the emperor's palace and needed to get inside, he told her a few conditions had to be met. Kimiko was against it, but she told her friends what needed to be done. They had to be dressed like nobles and wear the traditional garb of the culture.

Kimiko was wearing a pink kimono tied with a yellow sash that stuck out behind like butterfly wings and her hair was tied up with the Tangle Web Comb as an accessory. Raimundo's outfit was red like ruby. Clay's outfit was green like the many shades of the forest. Emily was dressed in a white princess robe with her hair tied behind her. Omi had his usual attire from the temple. The clothes weren't so bad, but the problem was keeping balance with the sandals.

The guard granted the monks entry into the palace, seeing that they were nobles. They looked around the palace, being careful not to damage anything. Dojo said the Golden Tiger Claws were hidden below them. Kimiko found a hidden stairwell that led underground to a hidden chamber.

As they went down into the chamber, the monks heard an eerie moaning sound. It was coming from Jack, who was sick from being a monkey for too long. They also spotted the Golden Tiger Claws. Jack saw his enemies too. After requesting a glass of ginger ale to fight his nausea, he commanded his Jack-bots to fight the monks. Using their martial arts skills, the monks fought the robots off.

Max sighed in disappointment. Clearly Jack learned nothing. "Why do you build these stupid machines? They're useless."

Jack answered that it was his hobby to build machines and invent stuff. His mother told him he needed a hobby and he chose this. After getting over his nausea, Jack charged in to seize the Golden Tiger Claws. Kimiko saw this and was determined to stop him. When they both touched the Tiger Claws, Jack challenged Kimiko to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game was a race to the other side. Whoever could cross their path and reach the Golden Tiger Claws first would be declared the winner. Jack was pitting his Monkey Staff against Kimiko's Tangle Web Comb. Kimiko accepted the challenge. She couldn't defeat Max, but maybe she stood a chance against Jack. After all, they were very different opponents.

Being the monkey he was, Jack used the extra agility to take off in a flash. Kimiko decided the trouble of wearing the sandals wasn't worth it, so she kicked them off and began walking on the path with her bare feet. Jack thought he had the match won, but the path he was standing on began to shake. He saved himself by grabbing the path with his tail. Kimiko almost fell, but she managed to save herself. She shifted her weight around and managed to lift herself back on the path. She tried to use the power of the Tangle Web Comb to stop Jack, but she still couldn't keep her focus and her Shen-Gong-Wu turned on her again. Jack was laughing hysterically at Kimiko's embarrassment. She struggled to free herself. Then she remembered what Master Fung told her. She had to calm herself, clear her mind, and relax.

Finally, Kimiko was free and the Tangle Web Comb started working in her favor. She used its power to seize the Monkey Staff. Jack was sad that he lost his monkey powers, but he didn't forget about the Golden Tiger Claws. With the reflexes of a monkey, Kimiko successfully maintained her balance and like an acrobat, she used the Tangle Web Comb to swing from the edge of the path and grab the Golden Tiger Claws. It seemed impossible at first, but Kimiko managed to achieve absolute focus. And she gained something else and it wasn't just the reward of more Shen-Gong-Wu. Her friends laughed as they saw a tail behind her.

Wuya was beginning to doubt her trust in Jack. It seemed Max was a more dependable ally than he was. He lost every Xiaolin Showdown he fought in while Max won her first. Another difference was Max had studied her opponents carefully while Jack underestimated them.

Even more upsetting news, Ashley returned to the basement in a black cat costume equipped with gadgets. To Max, Ashley was being a Catwoman-wannabe. And a bad one at that. But Ashley didn't want to be called Ashley anymore. From this moment on, she would be known as Katnappe. Wuya was very interested in her, but Max and Jack were not. Unfortunately, whether they liked it or not, Katnappe was working with them now.


	5. Cat-tastrophe

Cat-tastrophe

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks were taking turns demonstrating the power of the Golden Tiger Claws. Emily tried them out first. If they could transport the user anywhere, she wondered if they could take her back to the Secret Garden. Unfortunately, it didn't work. The Tiger Claws only transported the user to another location of this world, not another.

It was Kimiko's turn. She used the power of the Tiger Claws to transport herself to the nearby mountain. From where she could see the temple, her friends looked like ants. When Kimiko returned to the temple, Omi asked many questions such as where she went, how she enjoyed it, and if she brought back a souvenir. She liked the view, but she came home with nothing.

It was Clay's turn. He used the Golden Tiger Claws to go to a buffet he knew back home and he came back with a dish of a prime rib shaped like Texas. Raimundo used the Golden Tiger Claws to sneak up on Omi in many different directions.

Just when Omi was finally about to get his chance to use the Golden Tiger Claws, Dojo and Master Fung came and told the monks that a new Shen-Gong-Wu was revealed; the Changing Chopsticks. They weren't ordinary eating utensils. This treasure allowed the wielder to shrink to the size of a grain of rice with a simple use.

Wuya and her team were on Easter Island, where the Changing Chopsticks were hidden. Jack taunted Katnappe into using her tacticts to seek them out. He bragged that his robots were superior. But Katnappe had an arsenal of her own: kittens. But these aren't ordinary cute and cuddly kittens everybody loves. These kittens were trained to be violent and destructive fighters.

Katnappe found the Changing Chopsticks, but Omi stopped her and challenged her to a Xiaolin Showdown. This time, it was a game of tag. Omi pitted the Golden Tiger Claws against the Fist of Tebigong Jack let Katnappe use. The players were surrounded by statues, preventing easy access. But right when Omi announced the game to begin, Katnappe used the Fist of Tebigong against the ground at their feet. Omi lost his balance and his grip on the Golden Tiger Claws. Katnappe seized them and used them to tag Omi. And just like that, the game was over. It seemed like the fastest Xiaolin Showdown in history.

Wuya was pleased, but Max still was not impressed. She figured she could have finished it twice as fast. Wuya was confident Katnappe could make a very useful ally. Apparently, Katnappe had ideas of her own. Rather than work with a weirdo like Jack, a bossy witch like Wuya, and a stuck-up brat like Max, Katnappe stole the Tiger Claws and began doing everything she wanted, taking everything she wanted, with no rules and no one to stop her.

Omi wasn't upset that he lost the Xiaolin Showdown. He was mostly upset for losing the Golden Tiger Claws when he didn't even get a chance to use them. This called for another valuable piece of wisdom. There are no lessons learned in victory, but a thousand can be learned from defeat. Emily understood, but her friends didn't. So Master Fung made them a deal. If they can swipe the jade elephant from their master, the monks won't have to do chores for a week. But if they fail in their attempt, they have to get down on their knees and hand scrub the floor. The monks thought it was a piece of cake, but Master Fung knew all of his students' tactics and methods. Not to mention he had been teaching them what they already knew. Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo tried using their martial arts tactics, but they were too predictable. Clay rounded up the elephant with his lasso, but Master Fung crushed it with a mallet, destroying it.

"This was a game we couldn't win," Emily said, making sense of the situation. "It's like one of those 'if-I-can't-have-it, no-one-can' situations."

"Correct, Emily," said Master Fung. "Your goal was to win while mine was not to lose."

"And it came out that way," said Emily. "But a wager is a wager. We lost and now we have to hold our end of the deal." She takes a bucket and scrubbing brush and begins cleaning the floor.

"Catches on quick, doesn't she?" Raimundo asked.

"Emily has been to many lands and learned many lessons," said Master Fung. "She has come to embrace the wisdom she has gained on her journeys. Now you must follow her and learn as she does." And so the other monks began joining her. They thought they could learn more lessons by taking advantage of the situation. Raimundo attached the brushes to his feet and used them like skates as he cleaned the floor. Kimiko took advantage of Omi's intelligence by putting mud on one of the tiles, telling him he missed a spot. As Emily saw them go about their ways, she saw how much her friends her reminded them of the friends she had back home. Perhaps things here woudn't be so bad. But she would get lonely somethimes thinking about them.

They cleaned the temple floors until daybreak. Their limbs were sore and they were sleepy. As Kimiko was looking on the internet, she saw a report of a dozen stores all around the county being robbed by a girl in a cat costume. They knew right away that the crook was Katnappe. Another alert was announced that she was at the world mall making her next robbery. They hurried there with Dojo's help.

The monks found Katnappe at the mall collecting packages and stolen merchandise. They tried to stop her, but she was too slick to catch thanks to the Golden Tiger Claws. Her genetically altered super kittens weren't making the job easier for them either. But Emily had the power to talk to animals and command them. When she told them to cease, they obeyed and calmed down.

Kimiko was crushed by the weight of the packages and Omi and Raimundo were tied up. On the outside, Clay looked like a rough cowboy, but on the inside, he was a gentleman who was taught not to be violent with girls. But his good manners meant a complete loss against Katnappe. She gathered her stolen goods and used the Golden Tiger Claws to get away.

Rather than think about the lessons they learned from failing, the monks wanted to think of a plan to stop Katnappe. They tried to think of ideas on where a Catwoman-wannabe would go. With all the common teenage girl desires of shopping for clothes, accessories, and merchandise out of the way, Kimiko thought she had an idea. There was a theme park called Catatonia Land. And since it was feline-themed, it seemed like the perfect place to find this cat burglar.

And Katnappe was there. She was stealing all the kids' goodies, cutting in front of them to go on rides, having the time of her life without a care in the world. When she finally got off the roller coaster, she saw the monks standing in front of her ready to fight.

Omi got an idea and decided to use Clay's manners as a weapon. He wouldn't hit a girl, but he would hug one. Katnappe didn't expect that. And being ensnared in Clay's embrace, she didn't have room to move her arms and activate the Golden Tiger Claws. This was Omi's chance to seize them. It seemed like everything was working out until Jack and Max came by.

Omi remembered the wisdom Emily shared. To make sure no one could have the Golden Tiger Claws, he sent them to a place where no one could go: to the Earth's core. With the Golden Tiger Claws gone, no one could use them; not got for good or for evil.

It wasn't a total loss. With all the new lessons everyone learned and gained on this adventure, it was reward enough for the monks. After all, you can't always get what you want; not even whenever you want. There's no accomplishment in that.


	6. Brace the Storm: Educate Yourself

Brace the Storm: Educate Yourself

Jack and Max were interviewing a candidate who wanted to take part of their arsenal. It was an obese ninja named Tubbimura. He had talents for havoc and destruction, but Max in Jack had no interest in those qualities. Tubbimura mentioned capabilities of bringing mayhem, which was good for them. There was no time to continue the interview. Wuya sensed another Shen-Gong-Wu. It was the Sword of the Storm. Tubbimura decided to seek out the Sword of the Storm on their behalf.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Dojo notified the monks that the Sword of the Storm had revealed itself. Unfortunately, its reveal made Dojo's allergies act up. As Omi and Emily were explaining the power of the Sword of the Storm, Raimundo ignored them. All he made himself listen to was gabble and warble. His ignorance also led him into daydreaming that he was a hunky surfer. When he came back into reality, he pretended he was listening and impatiently asked if Omi and Emily would just be quiet and if they could find the Shen-Gong-Wu.

Emily sighed. "Lazy, impatient, hasty, reckless, and so full of himself. And yet, I still feel for him." And she didn't even know why. Was it because Raimundo reminded her of Duke in so many ways? Or was it because Raimundo was so misguided that he needed the strength and wisdom of his comrades more than anyone else? In either case, he was her friend and he needed help.

The Sword of the Storm was located on the beach of Monte Carlo. Already, Raimundo was liking it here. He thought it was almost as good as Rio. While the rest of his friends decided to spread out and search, Raimundo decided to catch some waves. He was about to get into the water when he suddenly tripped and fell. What he thought was a piece of driftwood stuck in the sand turned out to be the Sword of the Storm.

As Raimundo was about to gloat, Tubbimura appeared. It wasn't a Xiaolin Showdown, but they were fighting for the Sword of the Storm. Raimundo was doing well with his martial arts skills, but the extra fat and muscle in Tubbimura's body offered a great defense against attacks. Raimundo tried to use the Sword of the Sword like it was a real fighting tool, but to his lack of understanding, he didn't know the Sword was not meant to be used that way. Instead of clashing with Tubbimura's ninja sword, the Sword of the Storm began transparent and went through it. Raimundo slid across the sand, confused and immobile from his mistake. Tubbimura crushed Raimundo with his weight and picked up the Shen-Gong-Wu.

Raimundo still had some fight in him, but Tubbimura used the Shen-Gong-Wu to create a huge sandstorm and send Raimundo flying. When Tubbimura left, the sandstorm finally subsided and the rest of the monks found Raimundo. He told them what happened, but said it wasn't his fault. But it was his fault. Because he wasn't listening, he didn't understand the power of the Sword of the Storm.

Tubbimura presented the Sword of the Storm to Max and Jack. They didn't give him much praise because they knew if they did, he would want a better salary. So they decided to keep taking advantage of his capabilities.

While everyone else was going about with their activites, Raimundo was still upset for what happened on the beach. He began to think that this was how Kimiko felt with the Tangle Web Comb. Omi decided to give him a little heart-to-heart talk. "Raimundo, my usual fun-loving friend," he said cheerfully. "I am here to turn your frown upside and down."

Raimundo knew Omi was trying to help, but he didn't care. He went back inside the temple.

"I know your most humiliating defeat has saddened you," continued Omi, "Still, you must take hope that you will one day be as skilled and as talented as me."

Raimundo lost it and booted Omi back outside the courtyard.

"That's not how you're going to get to him," Emily said as she helped Omi up. "Saying you're better than him only makes it worse. You really need to be more understanding when it comes to problems like these."

Kimiko decided to take a chance by offering Raimundo a chance to try her new game _Goo Zombies 2_. But Raimundo didn't want to play. Master Fung knew Raimundo was hard to get through to, but he knew the boy needed his guidance. "You must not dwell in the house of faliure, young one, for you will never leave it."

Raimundo didn't understand phrases of wisdom the same way his friends did and saw them as arguments and speeches of blame. "I shouldn't have lost that fight. I'm more skilled and in way better shape than Tubbimura," Raimundo protested.

"You were defeated by your lack of knowledge, not your opponent," Master Fung advised him. "A drop of knowledge is more powerful than a sea of force."

Raimundo sighed of frustration. "Can't anyone speak normally around here?" he grumbled to himself.

Master Fung told him to broaden his thoughts and listen carefully not just with his ears, but his mind as well. After that, he dismissed himself and took an interest in learning how to play video games with Kimiko.

Emily watched and began to see why she started to feel strongly for Raimundo. He needed to learn to be more understanding and to listen. He may think he knows better than everyone else, but he'll come to learn that he needs the strength and wisdom of the people around him. And she can provide her own strength and wisdom by being understanding of him in return.

While the rest of the monks were sleeping, Raimundo was engrossed in his studies. He wanted to learn all there was to know about every Shen-Gong-Wu in existence. Dojo was still feeling sick and it wasn't from the Sword of the Storm. It was from a new Shen-Gong-Wu that had just revealed itself: the Shroud of Shadows. This was another popular treasure among thieves. Anyone who wrapped themselves in the Shroud of Shadows would become invisible.

The Shroud of Shadows was hidden in a fountain in Tokyo, Kimiko's hometown. She came from the city, but they were brought to the countryside. Raimundo found the Shroud of Shadows, but Max snuck up on him and swiped the Shroud from him. "This one's my favorite. Thanks for finding it for me, Rai."

"Oh, no, you don't," Emily growled. She and Max began fighting with each other, using their martial arts skills. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay were using their skills against Jack and his robots. Raimindo tried to recover the Shroud of Shadows, but Tubbimura got it as well. It was time for them to engage in a Xiaolin Showdown this time. The game was to stand on a rock in the pond. The first to fall into the water would lose the game.

To make the game interesting, Raimundo called for a Shen-Yi-Bu Dare. This was where player raised the stakes by wagering an extra Shen-Gong-Wu in the game. Raimundo wagered the Eye of Dashi and the Two-Ton Tunic against Tubbimura's Sword of the Storm and Fist of Tebigong. As an added twist, players would swap Shen-Gong-Wu through the match.

Tubbimura made the first move by using the Sword of the Storm to unleash a violent wind against Raimundo. The Brazilian saved himself by using the Two-Ton Tunic. He tried to attack with the Eye of Dashi, but Tubbimura defended himself using the Fist of Tebigong to impregnate the attack. Since this battle phase was over, the players had to swap Shen-Gong-Wu. Raimundo got the Fist of Tebigong and Tubbimura got the Two-Ton-Tunic.

Tubbimura used the Sword of the Storm once again, but this time, he tried something different. With a fierce wind, he also unleashed a whirlpool. Raimundo was sent flying into the air. As he was coming down, he used the Fist of Tebigong to keep a tight grip on the stone pillar. He tried to lift himself back up, but was slipping further down. The exchange began again as Raimundo got the Sword of the Storm and Tubbimura got back the Fist of Tebigong.

"The Shen-Yi-Bu has turned against you," Tubbimura told Raimundo. "Best of luck using the Sword without falling!" And he began laughing triumphantly. "You must choose. Drop the Sword of the Storm or fall!"

Raimundo decided to fall. His friends thought he was crazy, but he knew what he was doing. Raimundo did something that no one had ever witnessed before; combine the powers of the Shen-Gong-Wu. With the combined power of the Eye of Dashi, the Sword of the Storm was working like a glide, bringing Raimundo back on top. "Told you I was the Dragon of the wind."

Tubbimura used the power of the Two-Ton Tunic to increase his weight, but he was still being lifted by the wind. "Put me down!"

"Okay," Raimundo said smugly, and he pushed Tubbimura off, letting him fall in the water. "Later," he called as he heard his opponent scream.

The battle was over and Dojo could breathe again. Master Fung was proud of his students, especially Raymundo. He was the first to call a Shen-Yi-Bu Dare in centuries. Everyone thought he was studying, but that was what the Brazilian wanted his friends to think. He was playing _Goo Zombies 2._ Sometimes, people just have to be the way they are. Sometimes, it can be helped. Most times, it just can't.


	7. The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

In today's training lesson, the monks were permitted to use the Shen-Gong-Wu they managed to collect. They were going to enhance their tiger instincts; a method known for anticipating your enemy's moves and being prepared to evade or counter them. In simpler terms, knowing what will happen before it will happen and being prepared to face it.

Omi and Clay were the first combatants. They bowed before each other and took their places. Clay chose the Eye of Dashi and unleashed an electric attack. Omi dodged it using his monkey reflexes and agility from the Monkey Staff. The electric surge struck in many different directions, even through Clay's ten-gallon hat.

Omi advanced to the next round with Kimiko as his next opponent. Kimiko used the Third Arm Sash to try and strike Omi from afar, but he evaded her using the power of the Mantis Flip Coin. Kimiko accidentally struck Raimundo, pushing him into the pond.

Raimundo thought he would have a chance against Omi with his street-wise skills. He chose the Fist of Tebigong, but Omi defended himself using the Two-Ton Tunic. Raimundo thought that this was unfair and wanted another chance. "I want to try again!"

It was Emily's turn, but knowing Raimundo, she decided to let him have his way. "By all means."

Raimundo chose the Tangle Web Comb, but Omi stood still, calm and collected. Sensing Raimundo's anger, the power of the Comb turned on him and ensnared him. Omi knew his rage would do him in.

Emily helped Raimundo by dispelling the effect of the Tangle Web Comb. "I think that's enough for this session."

"Maybe I'm missing the point of this," Raimundo was saying. "We're never gonna go against each other and Jack and Max only have one Shen-Gong-Wu."

Emily nodded. "Jack may be dimwitted, but Max is a more formidable foe. Against her, we have to be ready for anything."

It was true that Max and Jack had less Shen-Gong-Wu than their enemies, but they had other resourses. Jack was working on modifying a robot from the inside. He was small enough to do it thanks to the power of the Changing Chopsticks.

Max was occupied with her own pasttimes, but she was having a hard time concentrating while Jack was working. Having had enough, she shouted, "Hey, Jack, turn off that racket! Can't you see I'm trying to read?"

Jack used the Changing Chopsticks to return to his original size. "Max, you got no taste when it comes to music. This is my theme music. I'm programming it to play whenever I do something evil."

"It's noise," Max argued. Wuya agreed.

Jack turned it down anyway. "You girls just don't recognize evil genius."

"If you were a genius, you wouldn't need my help to stand against the monks," Max reminded him.

"You haven't really helped out much, you know," Jack countered. He began demonstrating his new robot. It had the programming to take on the shape of anyone Jack had installed in its programming. Jack thought it was clever, but the next figure it took the shape on was his favorite: Kimiko.

Wuya began to see the brilliance of Jack's scientific invention. With this Kimiko copy taking the place of the real Kimiko, the Chameleo-bot could acquire many Shen-Gong-Wu for Jack, Max, and Wuya.

Back in the Xiaolin Temple, Omi and Kimiko were looking at the pictures they took together on her PDA. It was fun until Kimiko detected a virus installed by Raimundo. Suddenly, she got an email from an anonymous sender claiming to be a secret admirer asking to meet. Kimiko thought it was another prank set up by Raimundo and went to the meditation temple looking for him.

But it wasn't Raimundo at all. It was Jack Spicer. Kimiko wasn't in the mood to fight, but she warned him she wouldn't go easy on him. But Jack wasn't going to fight her. The Chameleo-bot was going to fight on his behalf as a Kimiko doppelganger. The robot's metal was hard to break. Kimiko was exhausted from fighting; she collapsed after one attack. Max picked her up and carried her away.

The next day, Clay was helping Omi train with some lasso tricks. It was a great way for him to increase his agility, timing, and balance.

Raimundo still didn't believe that Omi had tiger instincts, so he decided to play a petty game. He placed three cups face down on the table. One of them concealed a piece of candy. If Omi could guess correctly which cup the candy was under, he could keep it. But if he guessed wrong, he had to give Raimundo candy. The Brazillian shuffled the cups. Omi chose the cup on his right, which was correct. Raimundo put another piece of candy under the cups and shuffled them again. Omi chose the cup on his left. He was right again. Raimundo tried one more time. This time, it was the cup in the middle. Raimundo decided to call it quits for now.

The Chameleo-bot, still disguised as Kimiko, unbeknownst to Emily and the boys, eagerly greeted them. The robot, speaking with Kimiko's voice, wanted to gather Shen-Gong-Wu and start training. Emily reminded 'Kimiko' that when the monks could use Shen-Gong-Wu was for the master do decide. 'Kimiko' agreed and left, saying it wasn't a big deal. Something about their friend seemed odd to the monks and they were going to find out what it was.

Back in the basement of the Spicer residence, Jack was looking through the Chameleo-bot's eyes through his surveillance system.

The real Kimiko was imprisoned in an electric bird cage. "You're wasting your time," she told Jack. "Only Master Fung can open the vault."

"Surely you must be impressed with me," Jack was saying. "As perfect as the Chameleo-bot may seem, I'd rather have the real you around every day."

Max scoffed. "Evil and creepy. I guess that's one thing that suits you."

Wuya called for their attention, saying that a new Shen-Gong-Wu had revealed itself. This time, it was the Helmet of Jong.

"Enjoy getting you bot kicked," Kimiko told Jack as he was about to leave.

"Never happenin', not with robo-you on my side," Jack told her. "And don't bother sending a message to your friends. No transmission can escape the force field around my evil lair."

"Just gonna play a game," Kimiko lied. "Maybe update my address book." Jack finally left, but Kimiko noticed that Max was still around. "Aren't you going to bail that loser out like you always do?"

"I know what you're trying to do," Max told her. "It's not worth the trouble. I can break you out of here."

Kimiko didn't understand why Max was siding with Jack since she didn't seem to like him so much either. But Kimiko still didn't think she could trust Max. She began working to free herself. Max scoffed and decided to let her have her way. She left and hurried to catch up with Jack and Wuya.

The Helmet of Jong was resting on the head of an old statue in an abandoned shack. Jack made his entrance, but he couldn't let his enemies know that one among them was his friend. So he spoke to the Chameleo-bot as he would speak to the real Kimiko. They both touched the Helmet of Jong, only to call for a Xiaolin Showdown. Jack wagered his Changing Chopsticks against the robot's Third Arm Sash.

They had to keep the spectators convinced that they were enemies racing to get the Shen-Gong-Wu first, so Jack cautiously commanded the Chameleo-bot to attack. They continued jumping from statue to statue. Just when it looked like the Chameleo-bot was about to win, the robot pushed itself away, trying to make the others think it slipped and fell. Omi and Emily weren't buying this charade. They knew Kimiko wouldn't allow herself to fall into defeat that easily.

That night when everyone returned to the temple, Raimundo continued to test Omi with playing cards. The Brazillian would shuffle the cards and Omi had to guess which of them was the ace of hearts. In the first two rounds, the card was revealed on the table. In the last round, Omi saw that Raimundo hid the card in his sleeve.

"Has anyone else noticed that Kimiko hasn't been acting like herself lately?" Emily wondered out loud.

Omi did. "Yes, I do not think that the one who calls herself Kimiko is really Kimiko." So they decided to go and take a look around and find out what was going on. They saw 'Kimiko' and followed with stealth. But the Chameleo-bot knew it was being followed, so it walked back into the shrine.

Omi thought he cornered Kimiko at the meditation temple, but it turned out to be Master Fung. Omi apologized for disturbing his master and explained how concerned he was about his doubts about Kimiko, but his master told him to retire to rest. Omi left to do as he was told, but as he was on his way to his chamber, he saw Master Fung having tea.

What Omi thought to be Master Fung in the temple turned out to be the Chameleo-bot. Emily saw the robot transform and was making its way below the shrine to steal the Shen-Gong-Wu. She had to alert the others.

Looking through the eyes of his robot, Jack saw that they had hit the mother lode. He hurried to go to the Xiaolin Temple and gather the Shen-Gong-Wu. Max decided that Kimiko had wasted enough time and set her free. "You need my help," she said honestly. "I can take you back there before Jack and Wuya make it."

"Why should I trust you?" Kimiko asked angrily.

"There is more to me," Max told her. "I'm sure Emily tells you that all the time. She knows me better than you do. And if you can trust her, then you can trust me too." And she forced a kind smile. Kimiko decided to accept Max's help this once.

Just as the Chameleo-bot was about to leave the shrine, the monks came to put a stop to it. The robot extended its arm to trip up Raimundo and Clay, but Omi and Emily dodged and counter attacked.

While the Chameleo-bot was keeping them busy, Jack used the Changing Chopsticks to make himself scarce and finish the job by stealing all the Shen-Gong-Wu.

The Chameleo-bot used the Eye of Dashi to send sparks flying all over the temple. Clay's new hat got zapped, making him mad. He and Raimundo joined the fight and took the Shen-Gong-Wu from the robot's hands. The monks thought they were putting them back where they belonged, unaware that they were giving them to Jack.

Just when it looked like the Chameleo-bot was going to win, Max and the real Kimiko charged in to the rescue by riding on one of Jack's jets. The crash didn't destroy the robot, but now it was Kimiko versus Kimiko. But it was hard to tell which was their friend and which was their foe. Omi decided to take his chances and attack. To his surprise, he attacked the robot. But he confessed he wasn't relying on his instincts alone. This time, he guessed which was the enemy.

There was no time to celebrate though. As the monks inspected the shrine, they noticed that all the Shen-Gong-Wu was stolen. Nothing remained except the Mantis Flip Coin. Everyone knew that Jack was responsible for this. The boys also wanted to blame Max, but Emily begged her friends to be reasonable. She was with Kimiko the whole time they were fighting the robot. Kimiko agreed and said Max couldn't have had any part of this. But regarding Max, with her being who she is, can she be trusted or can't she? Right now, that was the least of their concerns. They had to recover the Shen-Gong-Wu they lost, but they didn't know how or at what cost.


	8. Divided, we Fall

Divided, we Fall

Having only one Shen-Gong-Wu was no cause for depression or giving up. The monks were still able to attend to their favorite pasttimes as well as continue training. Raimundo was teaching Omi how to play soccer. After scoring a goal, Omi decided to play one of Kimiko's new video games. After getting past level one, he decided to take lasso lessons from Clay. After getting the hang of his lessons, he could get back to his practice duel with Emily.

Multitasking may seem convenient, but the truth is, it's not really all that practical. Omi was trying to do too many things at once, making it hard to keep up with his activities. In both hands, he had Kimiko's game and Clay's extra lasso while he was running to block the goal from Raimundo.

"It's best to do one thing at a time," Emily tells him, picking up her cards. "You have all the time in the world to do many different activities. I know it can be hard to choose, but there's no need to fret."

"But I want to master all of the recreational activities you have shown me," said Omi. "But then there is also combat practice and chores and-"

"And not enough hours in the day," Kimiko finished.

Dojo came by and alerted the monks that a new Shen-Gong-Wu had activated. It was the Ring of the Nine Dragons. This treasure allowed its wielder to divide itself in up to nine figures. The Ring was hidden in the middle of one of the Olmec Pyramids. The monks noticed that Jack's jet car was parked near one of them, meaning he and his partners were already here.

Inside the pyramid, it was dark and humid. Wuya was trying to guide her two subjects to the Ring of the Nine Dragons. She and Max fade fun of Jack for being afraid of the dark. Being a mistress in the powers of darkness, Max didn't have a problem with the dark. In fact, she could see in the dark thanks to her powers from the Cobalt Star shards around her neck. It was faint, but she could also sense the Millennium Star, meaning Emily and the others were here.

The monks came to a dead end. Dojo tried to recall what happened when he came here to hide the Ring of the Nine Dragons. His master, the Grand Master Dashi, pushed a stone in the wall in front of them, opening a trap door below their feet. At the bottom of the pit were sharp spikes. Omi looked around and found a crawlspace. Clay used his lasso and tossed it to Omi. He caught it and used his strength to hold the rope while his friends would use it to climb into the narrow corridor.

The monks managed to find the Ring of the Nine Dragons before Jack and Max could. They grabbed it and hurried back outside. When they returned to the temple, Omi wanted to demonstrate the power of the Ring, but Master Fung took it from him. He warned his student that this Shen-Gong-Wu was a very dangerous one to use and he didn't want to take the risk of letting him find out how until he was ready.

"Trust me," Emily pleaded to her friends. "It's best to do as Master Fung says. I've seen what the Ring can do and its power is dangerous."

"Cautious and patient as ever," Omi told her.

"We can't all be like you," Raimundo added. He asked Omi if he wanted to play soccer. Clay offered to teach him new lasso tricks. Kimiko wanted to play against Omi in her new game. Emily wondered if he wanted her to teach him about Pokémon. Omi sighed. There were so many things to choose from, but not enough time.

In the middle of the night, Omi snuck into the shrine and took the Ring of the Nine Dragons without his master's permission. He would never have the patience to wait to know what the Ring could do and he wanted to find out for himself. Then maybe he could use it for his benefit at multitasking. "I do not wish to be overwhelmed by the Ring's power," he thought out loud. "Nine Omis may be too many. I'll start with three." So he did as planned and split into three figures. The original Omi decided to practice his Viper Strike technique. The Omi on the left went to play on Kimiko's PDA and the Omi on the right went to go fill his hunger.

By daybreak, the Omis saw how much was done. The original wasn't making much progress in practicing his Viper Strike, the second Omi never made it past level one, and the last Omi stuffed himself with cookie dough. When they saw their master coming, the Omis became one again and hid the Ring.

A new Shen-Gong-Wu had revealed itself. It was the Falcon's Eye and it allowed its wielder to see from great distances and even through solid objects. On their way to the Himalayas, the monks were ambushed by Jack's robots. They managed to fight a few of them off, but one of the Jack-bots crashed into Dojo. He couldn't recover his flight fast enough to get back into the air and slid down the slope like a roller coaster.

No one was injured, but Dojo hit his head when he crashed, making him lose his sense of direction. Since he couldn't lead the monks to the Falcon's Eye, everyone decided to split up.

When Omi distanced himself from his friends, he used the Ring of the Nine Dragons to divide himself into five figures. The problem was, the more he divided himself, the more of himself he lost. None of the Omis could remember what they were looking for, but they decided to expand their search.

As Raimundo searched for the Falcon's Eye, he saw that Omi was acting strange. He was stopping to admire the flowers every time he reminded himself to find the Shen-Gong-Wu. At another part of the mountain, Clay saw Omi playing on a brigde. He knew if he continued to shift his weight on the brigde playfully like that, it would come apart and Omi would fall to his doom. As Clay warned his friend, the ground below his feet came apart. At the same time, the bridge did too, but Omi saved Clay. The cowboy was grateful for the help, but saw his friend making snow angels.

Kimiko saw Omi with his hands over his head, groaning in pain. He got a headache from eating the snow at a quick pace. As Emily looked around, she saw that Omi was occupied with Kimiko's game set. She took it from him and told him to focus on the mission.

The last Omi managed to find the Falcon's Eye without even realizing he was looking for it. Max saw it too and touched it the same time he did.

When Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Emily regrouped with each other, they all began talking about how they noticed how strange Omi was acting. Then everyone started seeing double – no, triple – no, quadruple.

When Dojo found his friends and told them that Omi had found the Falcon's Eye, he was just as shocked as they were.

"Oh, no," Emily groaned, placed her palm against her face. "Master Fung warned us this would happen. And I knew it too."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked.

"The Ring divdes the user," Emily explained. "Your abilities, your maturity, your intelligence, everything that makes you… you."

"So how many Omis are there?" Raimundo asked.

"We have four with us and Dojo said there was another Omi about to engage in a Xiaolin Showdown for the Falcon's Eye," said Emily. "We've got to hurry." Everyone agreed and began looking for the last Omi.

"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Max declared. When she didn't receive a response, she asked impatiently, "Well, do you accept?" As if in answer, Omi reached and pinched her nose. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Max cleared her throat. "My Third Arm Sash against your Ring of the Nine Dragons. We race to the far mountain on snowboards."

Omi giggled. "You are a funny lady."

"Okaaayy," Max said slowly, seeing how awkward this was getting. "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" Max announced. She and Omi were transported to the top of the mountain. To begin the race, Max cried out, " _Gong Yi Tampai_!" She got on her snowboard and began going down the slope. Omi followed, riding on the snowboard with his belly.

By the time the others arrived, they were too late. The race had begun. Omi managed to get in the lead, but Max was a brilliant athlete. She was strong and agile and quick on her feet. She managed to get back in the lead after coming out of a tunnel, but now there was a glacier. She used it to build up her speed and she also used her Third Arm Sash to keep herself on the path before she could slip off.

As she got back on the path, Omi stopped in front of her with open arms, welcoming her into a hug. Max shrieked at this. "You're nuts! Get off me!"

"Okay," Omi said. He let her go and pinched her nose again. He got back on his snowboard and began sliding down the slope again. Max got back in the race too. Omi managed to make it to the end of the path, where the Falcon's Eye was waiting. His friends encouraged him to grab it and end the game, but he didn't listen to them. He slid down the slope again. The other Omis saw this and thought it looked like fun. Everyone else tried to keep them together, but the Omis began having a tantrum. The snowy ground beneath their feet came apart and they all fell. When they came together, they were one again as one Omi emerged from the snow. "Max, I am taking this Xiaolin Showdown to the next level!"

"No way," gasped Max. She had to hurry. Now that Omi was whole again, he was a better opponent than he was before. But she wasn't going to let that change the game. Just in time, she managed to catch the prize before Omi could. "How many Omis does it take to lose the Falcon's Eye?" Max asked. "Just one." And she hitched a ride with Jack and Wuya in the jet car. "Later, losers."

The monks just couldn't bring themselves to be mad at Omi for trying to help. They were just glad to have him back in one piece as one being.

Omi groaned. "Master Fung will be most angry with me."

And Master Fung was angry. After reprimanding his student, he gave him the chore of scrubbing the dishes spotless and all of the dishes were dirty.

But Omi knew he deserved this punishment. "I acted most shamefully. Because of my disobedience, we still have only one Shen-Gong-Wu."

Emily cleared her throat. "You know what they say: 'United we stand, divided we fall.'"

"That's the moral of this chapter," said Kimiko.

"Maybe it's better this way," Raimundo figured. "You weren't ready to use the Ring of the Nine Dragons. Now it belongs to Jack and Max."

Talk about the benefit of the doubt. And Raimundo was right. It was better for the monks now that the Ring was in Jack's possession. And knowing him, he was going to cause Max and Wuya a _lot_ of trouble; more than he already gave them.


	9. Night of the Sapphire Dragon

Night of the Sapphire Dragon

Dojo brought the group to a volcano on a remote island. It was active, so they had to be extremely careful. Since they didn't have the scroll with them, they didn't know what Shen-Gong-Wu they were looking for.

Neither did Jack or Max, but that didn't stop them from trying to get the Shen-Gong-Wu first. They found it inside the volcano, sitting on a pillar of solid magma, surrounded by the lava in the volcano. The rumbling of the volcano caused the monks to fall inside. Thankfully, they were able to use the blankets they brought with them as parachutes and the intense heat kept them afloat. Clay's backpack fell in the lava. Within it was a bottle of hot sauce made from his grandpappy's recipe. When the sauce came into contact with the lava, it create an explosion and as if by some miracle, gave the monks the push they needed to get back outside the rim of the opening.

Jack and Max were about to get away with the Shen-Gong-Wu, but Omi caught up to them using the Mantis Flip Coin to jump from the volcano and grab then Shen-Gong-Wu in Jack's hand. The only way to settle this now was to have a Xiaolin Showdown. They would race around the volcanic pit and the first one to catch the Shen-Gong-Wu would be declared the winner. Jack wagered the Falcon's Eye for Omi's Mantis Flip Coin.

It was easy for Jack to get around thanks to his heli-pack while Omi had to be careful to avoid the splashing lava and not fall into the pit. Jack decided to cheat by pulling out a gun that shot green slime, trapping Omi on the solid rock he was standing on. Jack was about to get the Shen-Gong-Wu, but it slipped from his grasp and landed in Omi's teeth, making him the winner.

The Shen-Gong-Wu was a dragon covered in soot, making it hard to tell what kind it was. When the monks returned to the temple and looked through the scroll containing the records of every known Shen-Gong-Wu in existence, they found no references.

Later that evening, as Kimiko was spending her time on the web on her computer, she was curious about the dragon. As she was inspecting it, the soot rubbed off on her fingers and to her surprise, the dragon came to life and attacked her. Dojo heard screaming and wondered what was going on, but when he saw Kimiko, he was horrified to see that she was frozen stiff and blue like sapphire.

Master Fung gathered his fellow monks together in the meditation room hoping to use their spiritual power to find leads on the attacker. The rest of the young monks decided to split up and look around the temple grounds. As Clay was looking around with Dojo, they thought they saw an enemy. But it was just a little field mouse. Dojo felt embarrassed for being so afraid and for not being so strong. Raimundo even made fun of him earlier today for not being able to breathe fire. But Clay figured he knew how to ignite the fire in his dragon friend. He gave Dojo one of his extra bottles containing his grandpappy's hot sauce.

Just then, Dojo saw a large shadow over them. He ran scared, but as Clay turned around and gasped in horror, blue fire struck him and put him in the same suspended state as Kimiko. Dojo managed to get a glimpse of the attacker. It was a large blue dragon. He found the others and told them what happened.

It turned out that the soot-coated dragon from the volcano was the dangerous Sapphire Dragon. When activated, it could turn its victims into sapphire and render them immobile. Somehow, everyone had to stop the Sapphire Dragon and turn everyone else back to normal.

Emily and the boys were about to tell Master Fung what they had found out, but came to the meditation room to find him and his fellow monks turned into sapphire too. If they didn't stop this soon, the Sapphire Dragon would leave the temple and turn everyone else in the world into its victims.

Finally, they found the Sapphire Dragon. Raimundo tried to fight it off to buy his friends some time to escape, but being a Shen-Gong-Wu, the Sapphire Dragon wasn't flesh and blood. It was as hard as steel. Raimundo found that out when he attacked the Dragon and only ended up hurting himself. Emily saw that Raimundo was too weak to move and tried to help him, but the Sapphire Dragon attacked them both. Omi was aghast to see more of his friends fall victim to the Sapphire Dragon's power. If he couldn't fight it, maybe he could trap it. He used his martial arts skills to attack the ceiling, making it collapse on the Dragon. He thought he was triumphant, but as he turned his back, the Sapphire Dragon emerged from the rubble and attacked.

Just as Dojo began to weep for his friends, he saw that they were no longer immobile. Much to his horror, everyone who was attacked by the Sapphire Dragon began moving. The victims had now become servants. Dojo didn't want to fight, but he didn't want to meet the same fate as his friends. Under the Sapphire Dragon's control, Omi grabbed Dojo, but the dragon freed himself by exhaling smoke in his face. Irritated, Omi lost his grip.

Now Dojo was beginning to understand why the Sapphire Dragon was hidden in the crater of the volcano. He figured if he could cover the Sapphire Dragon in soot again, the spell would be broken and everyone would return to normal. He changed his size and grew large. He tried to breathe fire at the Sapphire Dragon, but it only came out as smoke. The Sapphire Dragon's smoke from its own flame overpowered the attack. Dojo shrank again and withdrew himself from the fight. He didn't have enough power, but he had an idea on how to ignite the fire inside. He went to Clay's chamber and found the crate containing bottles of his grandpappy's recipe of hot sauce.

The Sapphire Dragon was about to leave the temple with its army, but Dojo challenged it one more time. He wasted no time and drank the two bottles he carried. Having grown impatient of Dojo's efforts, the Sapphire Dragon breathed its fire at him again. But at the last second, an explosive fire emerged from Dojo and engulfed the Sapphire Dragon. Defeated, the Dragon was a back to the way it was before it was activated. And the others were back to normal too.

The young monks put the Sapphire Dragon below the shrine where it wouldn't cause any more trouble. "The Sapphire Dragon will trouble us no more," said Omi.

Dojo figured Raimundo owed him an apology. "Let's you and me start things off. Okay, I'd hate to admit it, but-?"

Raimundo sighed and finished, "I'd hate to admit it, but Dojo totally saved the day."

"More than that, you saved the world," Emily added.

"All by yourself," Omi finished.

It felt good to hear words of praise, but Dojo also figured that because he was the hero this time, maybe he could be a chosen warrior like the monks and represent his own element. He had so many ideas, but his friends didn't seem to care.


	10. New Kid on the Block

New Kid on the Block

The team came to New York City to locate another Shen-Gong-Wu. The one they were looking for was the Serpent's Tail. This was a hard one to covet because it didn't stay in one place like the rest of the treasures the monks coveted. This one was always moving. It had the power to move through solid objects and make the user transparent with it.

Using the Falcon's Eye, Omi ran off trying too keep watch on the Serpent's Tail and keep up with it as it was moving. But he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and crashed into a building. He got back up to realize that he lost the Serpent's Tail. He also looked around and saw that he had been separated from his friends.

Omi explored the streets of the city, asking everyone he stopped by for help. But the citizens around these parts weren't very friendly or even sane. They didn't take kindly to tourists and others thought he was a steet punk. One hobo seemed kind enough to offer Omi some help, but he wasn't in his right mind as he began talking about aliens.

Emily, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo weren't sure what to do. Trying to find one kid in a city as big as this was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. New York City was home to eight million people. Just when they were about to think of a plan, Dojo sensed the Serpent's Tail on the move. He led them to the underground subway. As they got down the stairs and approached the tracks, they found the Shen-Gong-Wu they were looking for with Max and Jack in hot putsuit. Jack had built a robot designed to move like a train. Dojo didn't mind letting his friends ride on his back when he was flying or even when he was turned into a boat, but he didn't like the idea of turning into a train because of the friction from the rails and tracks. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

Omi tried to get a ride on the bus, but the driver threw him off because he couldn't pay the right fare. Just then, he turned around and saw some teenagers playing basketball. It looked like fun, so Omi decided to check it out. But one of the boys mistook Omi for the ball and tossed him into the hoop. The boys were about to gang up on Omi for interrupting their game until a younger African American boy named Jermaine came by and stopped them. The boys were about to gang up on Jermaine, but Omi helped his using his martial arts skills. Omi was grateful to Jermaine for his help and figured he may have found a new friend in this rowdy town. Jermaine returned the gesture and was amazed with Omi's techniques as a fighter.

Over the next hour, Omi explained where he came from and why he was here in New York. He also explained the importance of reuniting with his friends and coveting the Serpent's Tail. It was hard for Jermaine to take in most of Omi's explanations, but he decided to go with it. After all, this is New York and strange things do happen here every day. So he wouldn't be surprised if Omi was telling the truth.

To the boys' surprise, the Serpent's Tail emerged from below the basketball court followed by Jack's robot and Dojo. Everyone was together again at last. But there was no time to celebrate. The robot manage to catch the Serpent's Tail and keep it from escaping, but just when it was about to slip free again, Jack and Omi both grabbed it.

In this Xiaolin Showdown, Jack and Omi were going to be playing basketball with a time limit of ten minutes. Whoever would score the most points would win the game. Omi didn't know how to play basketball, but Jermaine did and offered to help. To make it a tag team battle, Omi raised the stakes by calling a Shen-Yi-Bu Dare. Max refused to be Jack's partner, so he instead decided to have his robot play with him. As for the Shen-Gong-Wu being used, Jack decided to wager his Jetbootsu and Shroud of Shadows for Omi's Mantis Flip Coin and Falcon's Eye.

The stage was set and the game was ready to begin. Omi and Jermaine were already at an unfair disadvantage because of Jack's ability to fly around and turn invisible. The robot could also grab the ball and drop it into the hoop with ease. But Omi and Jermaine were going to play like a team. True, they just met and didn't know each other's gaming skills, but they weren't going to let that stop them from winning the game. They even took turns using their Shen-Gong-Wu, playing with a good offense and defense.

Through the first half of the game, Jack and his robot were in the lead, but as it was coming to a close, Omi and Jermaine were making some impressive comebacks. With less than a minute on the clock, this last score would break the tie between the two teams. The robot held Jermaine down, preventing him from getting up, but he managed to give Omi the Mantis Flip Coin. Omi was not going to let Jermaine's help end in vain. He grabbed the ball and flipped over to the other side of the court, dunking the ball and himself through the hoop. Time was up and the score stood with the Heylin team ending with twenty-eight points and the Xiaolin team ending with thirty points.

Impressed with Jermaine's skills and happy for his help and friendship, Omi asked him if he wanted to come along and join the others as a Xiaolin monk-in-training. Jermaine kindly refused. New York was his home and leaving everything behind and traveling the world seemed to be too much for him. But he promised to take the offer under consideration. For now, he gave Omi his basketball as a token of their friendship.


	11. Lone Star

Lone Star

At the Xiaolin Temple, Raimundo came up with another prank for his friends. But this time, he enlisted Omi's help. Raimundo knows that Clay's weakness is his hat, so he took it from him as part of his prank. He told Omi to take the hat and hold it so he could fill it up with milk. As Omi was helping Raimundo, he was intrigued to learn that milk came from cows because the milk in the temple came from the nearby mountain goats.

When Clay came by and saw what Omi and Raimundo were doing to his hat, he became as mad as a bull facing a matador. Raimundo tossed the hat and Clay became drenched in milk. As the cowboy chased the Brazillian around the temple grounds, Emily laughed, thinking of how much they reminded her of Joey and Kaiba. Soon the thought became less funny as she thought of how much she missed everybody back home.

Clay finally stopped chasing Raimundo when he came outside and saw his father, Mr. Bailey. He was a tough cowboy with a firm personality. He had white western clothes and a chocolate brown mustache. When he came to the temple to check up on his son, Mr. Baily commented that this temple wasn't exactly what he expected when he sent Clay abroad to learn here.

Suddenly, Dojo came by to alert the young monks that a new Shen-Gong-Wu had revealed itself. It was the Orb of Tornami and it had the power to unleash rushing water like a fire hose and create floods. Mr. Bailey wanted to come along on the journey to find out exactly what the kids here did.

The group came to the desert to find that Jack and Max had already found the Orb of Tornami. Omi had a plan on how to get the Shen-Gong-Wu from them, but just when he was about to tell his friends, Mr. Bailey told his son to go out there and fight like a man. Now that his father was here, Clay had no choice but to follow his orders. Clay didn't want to disappoint him, so we went up to Jack and Max, demanding them to hand over the Shen-Gong-Wu. Max and Jack refused and used the Orb of Tornami to wash their enemies away while they would make their escape. Clay knew that this was his fault, but he explained that he obeyed his father because he wanted to prove that being sent abroad was worth it. But Mr. Baily was disappointed and said that his son proved what a mistake he made when he sent him abroad. So he decided that when Clay would return to the temple, he would pack his belongings and return home with him to Texas, never to come back to the temple or see his friends again.

Many days passed and the monks moped about Clay as they did their chores. "I miss Clay," Raimundo said sadly.

Kimiko agreed. "It's just not the same without him."

"He reminded me so much of Joey with his expressions, his appetite, almost everything," said Emily. "I hoped I would have a chance to introduce all of you guys to my friends back home, but now that Clay's gone, I'll never get to show him."

Dojo joined them in sadness, but he sensed another Shen-Gong-Wu activating. Then he remembered that Clay's father had a golden star with a ruby in the center. He didn't recognize it before, but it was the Star Hanabi, the Shen-Gong-Wu that just activated. This meant that the group had to go to Texas and pay Clay and his family a visit.

Omi was looking forward to seeing Clay again, but he was also looking forward to getting a chance to milk his first cow. He saw so many cows at the ranch where Clay's house was and was determined to milk them, but they weren't milking cows. These guys were the cattle that was raised to be slaughtered into beef.

Clay was happy to see his friends again, but his father was not. The team tried to explain why they needed the Star Hanabi and asked politely if they could have it, but Mr. Bailey refused to give it to them. He said that this treasure was the Lone Star, a family heirloom. It had been in the Bailey family since 1849, when they built this house from the spot they dug it from. Clay tried to reason with his father about the importance of why his friends needed the Star Hanabi, but Mr. Bailey made his point clear that Clay was not to inherit the family heirloom until he had become a man. But he was willing to make everyone a deal. If everyone could take the cattle to the watering hole beyond the ranch and safely bring them back, then Mr. Bailey might just consider handing over the Star Hanabi. But Omi made the request to milk a cow instead of join in on the herding. Clay remembered that Ol' Bessie still lived in the barn and produced good milk. Omi couldn't wait to get his chance.

The next day at dawn, everyone stepped outside ready to begin the deal. Clay was lively, but his friends were not. Raimundo wasn't used to waking up at dawn and had a hard time staying awake. Not to mention he felt uncomfortable in his clothes.

Kimiko's fasion was made up of a pair of boots, a pink and white dress, and her hair in pony tails at each side with a boater hat on her head. Emily wore a collared shirt with a skirt made from the same material as jeans and her boots were beige. Her hair was also tied behind her in a braid. Omi's suit fit fine, but his hat didn't. But he was determined to start his day milking the cow in the barn.

Clay got his friends their own horse to ride. They all saddled up and urged the cattle out of the pen. Raimundo was too tired to help out. He slipped off of his horse and landed in a pile of cow manure. Kimiko was having a hard time using her PDA while riding on her horse, so she mounted off and decided to lasso her first cow by going by experience. Emily seemed to be doing impressively with the cattle thanks to her ability to talk to animals. They understood her and obeyed, giving her no trouble at all. Clay had to give his friends points for their effort as they managed to get the cattle to the watering hole safely.

Omi wasn't doing any better than his friends. He didn't know how to milk a cow and ended up getting kicked by Ol' Bessie many times with a few injuries.

By the time everyone brought the cattle back to the ranch, trouble was afoot. Mr. Bailey wasn't going to give up his family heirloom easily, so Max and Jack decided to take it by force. Clay and his friends hurried to help Mr. Bailey. Jack used the Orb of Tornami to flood the ranch. While Clay was helping his father, his friends helped to get the animals to safety. After rescuing Ol' Bessie and getting her to higher ground, Omi needed her help this time. He got her mad enough to kick him and the force of the attack was strong enough for Omi to crash into Jack and make him lose his grip on the Star Hanabi. Jack turned off his heli-pack and began swimming to the bottom. Clay swam to the bottom too and they both touched the Star Hanabi. When they came to the surface and gasped for air, Clay was the first to call for a Xiaolin Showdown. He decided that the prized Shen-Gong-Wu would hide in a haystack and the first player to find it would win the game. Jack had enough fun with the Orb of Tornami and decided to wager the Sword of the Storm against Clay's Serpent's Tail.

The game was set and players had their own saddles to ride on. Both players went through the haystack a few times with no luck. Mr. Bailey wasn't sure what was going on, but he kept barking orders at his son, telling him how to get the job done. Clay tried a different approach and used the Serpent's Tail to explore the haystack. He found the Star Hanabi resting at the bottom. Mr. Bailey continued to tell Clay what to do. Having had enough of his father's ranting, Clay approached his father and told him that although he loved and respected his daddy, he would really appreciate it if he would trust his son to let him do things his way. At first, Mr. Bailey was shocked, but he smiled, knowing his son meant no disrespect and was acting like a man for wanting to do things his way.

It was nice to see the father-and-son bonding going on between them, but the game was still on. Jack had enough and used the Sword of the Storm to conjure a twister. The haystack came apart and the Star Hanabi was up for grabs. But Ol' Bessie, who was watching on the roof of the house, got caught in the twister and crashed into Jack. Clay took his chance and grabbed the Star Hanabi, ending the game.

Although the Star Hanabi was Clay's prize, it wasn't his to take. He presented it to his father. "The way I figure it, this still belongs to you, Daddy."

"But, Clay, you won it fair and square," Emily protested.

"That may be, Em, but it ain't mine yet," Clay told her. "Not 'till I'm a man, anyway."

But Mr. Bailey thought differently. He put the treasure back in Clay's hand. "The way I figure it, you've been a man all along, Clay. I guess I just didn't see it 'till now. I know you and your friends got a lot to do, savin' the world and all."

It made Clay happy that he finally won his father's approval and understanding. As Jack was watching Clay bonding with his father, he faced Max and Wuya and asked, "How come we don't have a relationship like that?"

"I'm not your sister," Max barked.

"And I am not your mommy," Wuya told him. "Now pick up your toys, Jackie, and let's go home." As Jack knelt down, Max turned around and kicked up some dirt in his face.

Clay was happy to know that he would be returning to the temple with his friends. They were just as happy that Mr. Bailey changed his mind. Omi was even more happy that he finally managed to milk his first cow, but sad that he got kicked by Ol' Bessie again and lost the bucket. Everyone laughed at him.


	12. Royal Rumble

Royal Rumble

Two weeks had passed, but no new Shen-Gong-Wu had activated. But there was always time for training. In this training section, the monks had to work as a team. They had to climb the mountain while carrying a boulder. It wasn't easy with all the complaints. Clay felt like he was doing all the heavy lifting because he was the strongest of the team, Raimundo couldn't stand that Kimiko had her cell phone will her every minute, and Kimiko thought that Raimundo's music was just noise. The only ones who weren't complaining were Omi and Emily. They tried to remind their teammates that they could only successfully work together by setting their differences aside and adapting to each other's strengths and weaknesses.

The training session was over. It seemed the only thing monks managed to do together as a team was fall from the mountain. But as long as they were fighting amongst each other, the monks were their own enemies. Clay and Kimiko had messages for each other with Omi and Emily in the middle, but Raimundo wanted everyone to just shut up.

Jack and Max weren't doing any better than the monks were. One would think they were relatives based on the way they quarreled with each other. Jack accused Max of stealing the last pudding cup that was in his kitchen. As much as Max would love to admit it, she boasted that she didn't steal it. Jack's mother graciously gave it to their guest as a snack.

Wuya finally had enough and told them to stop bickering. Her timing couldn't have been any better either. She sensed a Shen-Gong-Wu being activated. But this time, it was not one Shen-Gong-Wu. It wasn't two or three either, but four. Four Shen-Gong-Wu had been revealed at the same time.

With so many Shen-Gong-Wu, the monks had to split up. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay liked the idea and were given their own Shen-Gong-Wu to help them. Kimiko was given the Mantis Flip Coin, Raimundo was given the Falcon's Eye, and Clay was given the Serpent's Tail. Omi and Emily were the only ones willing to work together, so they agreed to find one of the Shen-Gong-Wu together as a team. Omi was given the Star Hanabi and Emily was given the Sword of the Storm.

Max and Jack knew they wouldn't be able to manage on their own, so Wuya enlisted the help of Katnappe, Tubbimura, and the Chameleo-bot. She had a new plan in store and a surprise for the Xiaolin monks.

One of the four Shen-Gong-Wu was the Lotus Twister. It had the power to make the user elastic and able to stretch long distances and become flat enough to fit through narrow spaces. Kimiko found it only to meet up with Katnappe and face her in a Xiaolin Showdown. The second Shen-Gong-Wu was the Longi Kite. One could use it to sail like they had a pair of wings on their back. Raimundo found it, but so did a lovely young girl. But Raimundo knew right away that this diva was Jack's Chameleo-bot and had to fight for the Shen-Gong-Wu. The third Shen-Gong-Wu was the Tongue of Saiping. With this, the user could communicate with animals and insects. Clay found it, only to realize that he was now face-to-face with Tubbimura. The last Shen-Gong-Wu was the Sun Chi Lantern. With this, the user could draw in the chi energy of his or her allies and their strength would be one. Omi and Emily found it together, but they also found Jack and Max, who were waiting for them.

In Raimundo's Showdown, the prized Longi Kite would hide itself and whoever would find it first would be declared the winner. The Chameleo-bot wagered the Two-Ton Tunic, but used its transformation programming to take on the shape of sea creatures. Raimundo would use the Falcon's Eye to try to seek out the Longi Kite. But he had to be quick and careful. He could seek the Shen-Gong-Wu, but he also needed to come back to the surface for air. And taking the time to do both things put Raimundo at a serious disadvantage. Raimundo decided that he wasted enough time and hitched a ride on the Chameleo-bot, but just when it looked like he was about to win, the robot took on the shape of an octopus, ensnaring Raimundo and grabbing the Longi Kite. When the waters receeded, The robot strapped the Longi Kite and used it to carry Raimundo away.

The Lotus Twister broke free from Kimiko and Katnappe's grips. The girls started their water crafts and raced across the bayou trying to catch it. But the game got more interesting as they were knocked off their boats and jumping on the backs of alligators. Kimiko managed to use the Mantis Flip Coin and cross with the ease of an acrobat. She was about to catch the Lotus Twister until Katnappe took out her cell phone and asked to be connected to Kimiko. The sound of Kimiko's cell phone attracted the alligators and they were all coming in for her. She managed to get rid of her cell phone, but it was too late. Katnappe managed to get the Lotus Twister first. But she didn't leave without capturing Kimiko like a fish in a net and taking her along.

As Tubbimura and Clay were racing across the ice, a glacier blocked their way. Clay went through it using the Serpent's Tail while Tubbimura went around it and slid on the ice. Soon they were both standing on opposite sides of the prized Tongue of Saiping. But both competitors were standing on thin ice. Clay tried to move slowly and steadily, but Tubbimura tossed fish on the ice, attacting a lot of seals and sea lions. The weight of the hungry animals broke the ice below Clay's feet. Tubbimura used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink, making him light and able to get the Tongue of Saiping with ease. Clay got out of the water and was freezing cold, but that was the least of his problems. Tubbimura had caught him in a sack and began taking him away.

Omi and Emily had to race against Jack and Max across the desert while carrying a glass of water without spilling a drop. Jack would be using the Monkey Staff, Max would be using the Third Arm Sash, Omi would be using the Star Hanabi, and Emily would be using the Sword of the Storm. Being careful not to spill their water, Omi and Emily walked through the dunes. But Max and Jack took the lead because they left their robots to hold them back. Keeping their glasses safe, the Xiaolin team used their Shen-Gong-Wu to destroy the robots and catch up to the Heylin team. Max and Jack saw the Lantern. Max placed ger glass into her hand so she could use the Third-Arm Sash to grab the Lanturn, but Omi beat her to it. The Xiaolin team gave cheers, clinked their glasses together, and drank their water.

Emily and Omi couldn't wait to see their friends, but when they returned to the temple, they saw that the others weren't back yet. Master Fung told them the cause of everyone's absence.

"Captured?" Emily asked.

"It is a new tactic by Wuya," he told her. "We should have anticipated it."

"Then we must rescue them at once," Omi declared.

"Wuya's foces are very strong," Master Fung warned them. "And, Emily, she has the assistance of your friend Max."

"I know, but I know Max," said Emily. She took the Sun Chi Lantern and placed it around her neck. "She may help me more than she may hurt me."

Master Fung decided to put his trust in his students, so he told them to go with caution.

Omi and Emily made it to the Spicer residence. It was heavily guarded with Jack-bots, but they dismantled them with ease and made it inside the house. They got to the basement and saw their friends gagged and chained to the wall. As they hurried to set them free, Omi and Emily were ambushed by Wuya's arsenal.

"Just as I thought," Wuya was saying. "The little monk and his princess friend couldn't resist rescuing their little friends."

Omi was confused. "Princess? Who?"

"Me, Omi," Emily answered. "I'm a princess." All of her friends were shocked to hear her say that. She sighed and said, "I hoped to tell all of you when you were ready."

"And she's not just any princess," said Wuya. "She's the princess who holds the Millennium Star."

"Millennium Star?" Jack echoed. "Is that some kind of rare and powerful Shen-Gong-Wu?"

"No, fool," Wuya answered. "It's the embodiment of the Great Goddess Millennia. She sent Emily here to join the monks in defending this world."

That sounded familiar to Omi. He and Dojo had been told stories about the Great Goddess Millennia and the Dark Lord Cobalt and how they had ties to the Shen-Gong-Wu. "Is this true, Emily?"

She dropped her head down. "It's true."

"No way," gasped Jack. "You mean, if Max and I hadn't lost our Xiaolin Showdown, we could have caught ourselves a princess?"

"Yes, but then our trap never would have worked," said Max.

"But soon we have all of the Xiaolin monks as well as the princess out of the way," said Wuya. "With one less warrior of Millennia to worry about, no one will be able to stop us."

"And the rest of the Shen-Gong-Wu will be easy pickings," said Jack. He still couldn't believe Emily was a princess, but he had no idea of her destiny or her purpose in this world.

"The weak talk, but the strong take action," Omi cried. Now that he realized who Emily was, he was more determined to protect her as well as save the rest of his friends. As the villains charged in to attack, Omi and Emily dodged them with ease, making them attack each other. Tubbimura used his weight to hold Emily down while Katnappe and the Chameleo-bot held Omi back.

There was only one thing Emily could do now. In order for her to save her friends, she needed their help. So she activated the power of the Sun Chi Lantern and channeled the chi energy of her friends. Filled with the strength of her friends, Emily freed herself and got back on her feet. Katnappe charged in to attack, but Emily countered using the power of Kimiko's element of fire. Tubbimura was about to crush Emily again, but she stopped him using the power of Clay's element of earth. The Chameleo-bot tried to attack, but Emily stopped it using the power of Raimundo's element of wind. Jack was ready to fight, but Emily overwhelmed him using the power of Omi's element of water, making Jack run away screaming in fear. Emily had one last opponent. Max would have fought, but she decided it wasn't worth the trouble. She withdrew herself from the battle.

When everyone was free again and ready to return to the temple, everyone began expressing their gratitude to Omi and Emily for their help. "I don't know what to say," Kimiko said modestly.

"A 'thank you' sounds like a mighty good place to start," Clay suggested.

"Yeah, but it looks like Emily's got some talking to do of her own too," said Raimundo.

She sighed and said, "Yeah. I guess now that my secret's out, I have to tell you guys everything."

"Maybe later," Clay said softly. "All that matters right now is that you helped us and we're together again."

Emily smiled and nodded. "This was a fight we won together." And she held up the Sun Chi Lantern for everyone to hold.

The monks came back to the temple with more Shen-Gong-Wu than they started out with today. They even got most of the ones they fought for and lost. It seemed like the strength of their friendship was greater now, but it would only be proven so through by trying their training session again. As a team, they managed to lift the boulder up the hill.


	13. Sharing Destinies

Sharing Destinies

Emily was ready to tell her friends everything. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo sat in front of her like students to a teacher. "Tell me, have any of you guys heard of the legend of Millennia and Cobalt?"

Dojo and Omi did, but the others didn't.

"Well, it goes like this," Emily began. "Eons ago, when mankind walked the Earth, there was a war between two entities that never should have met. There was Millennia, a peaceful goddess who wanted to bring harmony into the world. There was also Cobalt, a wicked Lord who wanted to fill the world with darkness and evil. Because of their differences, they engaged in a fierce battle that almost destroyed the world. To avert destruction, the stars sealed their powers by transforming them into stars as well. The people of the world still fought on behalf of the deities they served, but in time, started to forget about them. That is, until the day they came down to Earth and their chosen children inherited their powers."

Omi spoke up and said, "And that is where the story of the age of the Shadow Games comes in."

Now this was a story the others were familiar with. Their families and teachers back home had told them stories about the age of the Shadow Games. "My papa used to tell me stories about that all the time," said Kimiko. "It was a time when people and magic and monsters were all part of the same world."

Raimundo agreed. "Back then, Duel Monsters and Pokémon were all the rage as real monsters. Now today, they're just parts of games."

"They say after the Shadow Games ended, those critters were lost and became extinct," said Clay.

"There's more to it than that," Emily was saying. "When the age of the Shadow Games came to an end, the Gods saw that the world was on the brink of ruin and agreed that everyone had to start over again. But in the process, they had to be divided. So they called upon the Pokémon sovereign, Arceus, and asked him to split the world into many different worlds, giving certain breeds of humans and creatures their own place. Duel Monsters got their own world and so did the Pokémon. And here, is the only world where the Shen-Gong-Wu exist."

Dojo nodded. "It's true. The Shen-Gong-Wu have been around since the age of the Shadow Games. Back then, they were just known as the treasures of the Gods."

"This is all very fascinating," Raimundo said honestly. "But what does any of this have to do with you, Emily?"

"I'm getting to that," she answered. "The Children of Millennia, the heroes who saved the world five thousand years ago, were my ancestors. My mother, Queen Mystery, was once a guardian of the Millennium Star until I inherited it from her."

"Then it's true," gasped Clay. "You're a princess. And not just any princess."

"The princess who holds the Millennium Star," Kimiko added.

"You were only an infant back then," said Omi. "But now you've become an extraordinary young girl."

It was good to know that her friends had been paying attention to their history. But there was more to tell. "Another thing that happened: the world wasn't the only thing that was divided. The Stars had also been split into many fragments. My Millennium Star is whole again, but there are still many shards of the Cobalt Star and it's up to me and my friends to find them. That's why I'm here. Millennia sent me to this world to become the Xiaolin Dragon of light and help you guys save your world on my journey to find the Cobalt Star shard hidden here."

It was becoming a lot for the monks to take in, but they were able to understand Emily's situation. "So everything we've been through together," Raimundo was saying.

Emily interrupted him. "I don't want you guys to think I was using you for my own selfish needs. I've really had a lot of fun with all the adventures we shared. I like being a Xiaolin Dragon and I like you guys too. You're my friends."

Raimundo forgave her. "Ah, it's okay. And we like you too, but maybe we would've appreciated it if you told us sooner."

"Rai's right," said Clay. "You're our friend and we trust you, but ya gotta let us know what's goin' on so we can help ya out. That's what a friend is for."

Emily shrugged. "I just didn't think you would have been ready to know the truth right away. You guys already had a lot on your shoulders when we started learning about the Shen-Gong-Wu and set out to find them."

"When you put it that way, I guess you're right," said Kimiko. "But what about Max?"

"She and I come from the same world," Emily explained, "and she's here for the same purpose. She holds the other Cobalt Star shards we've gathered. But I want you to know she's not our enemy. I know she was sent here by the Dark Lord, but I don't think it's for the purpose of destroying this world. I believe she's here to help find the Cobalt Star shard hidden in this world and help save it."

"How can you be certain of that?" Omi wondered.

"I know you don't trust her now, but I think you will in time," Emily promised. "When it comes to Max, it's like this: the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Like a two-timing sneak?" Omi asked.

"No, more like a double agent," Kimiko clarified, thinking about their past encounters with Max. "But whose enemy is Max and whose friend is she also?"

"That's the question, isn't it," Emily asked. "But I trust her."

Clay thought of something. "Just curious, what's gonna happen when you find all them Cobalt Star shards?"

Emily hadn't thought that far ahead. "I don't know. But when I do find the one hidden here, I'm going to have to fight for it."

"Really," Raimundo asked. "How come?"

The blonde girl sighed and said, "It's one of the laws of the ancient ways. When it comes to objects with sacred powers, the only way to be deemed deserving of its power is to win it in a battle. I have to prove my right to earn the Cobalt Star shard from the one protecting it. I can't just ask for it and they can't just give it to me."

"Like a Xiaolin Showdown," Omi said, making sense of the situation. "It is the same principle."

Emily nodded. "Precisely. It's a fight with the highest stakes. You see, because I'm not from this world and am here on a mission, I can't go home to my world until my task here is fulfilled. If I can win the Cobalt Star shard in a battle, Max and I will be free to return home to our world. And we'll be able to come and go between worlds whenever we want. But if I fail, we'll both be trapped here forever."

Her friends didn't like the sound of that. "Oh, man," Raimundo sighed. "That's… That's awful."

Kimiko agreed. "We had no idea how serious this was."

"I'll say," Clay said in agreement. "If my life got turned upside-down 'cause I got sent to another world with the risk of losin' everythin' and bein' trapped forever, I'd be pretty scared and worried too."

"One of the scams of the ancients way," Omi sighed.

"I think you mean cons," Kimiko corrected.

"That too," said Omi.

Emily agreed. "I worry about that every day, but I promised I would find these shards and save the worlds from evil, so I've got to accept my fate no matter what happens."

Omi took a step forward. "Emily, you are aware of the dangers that await you in this world, yet you are risking everything to help save it. I honor your bravery and commitment," he said respectfully and bowed. "I want to risk as much to help you find this Cobalt Star shard."

"I wanna help too," said Clay. "Not just to fulfill your destiny, but to help you and your buddy Maxie get home safely. Though I love havin' you girls around, you do got your own lives and your friends and families waitin' for y'all back home."

Kimiko agreed. "Count me in."

"Give us an itch, we itch you back," said Omi.

"It's you scratch our back, we scratch yours," Raimundo corrected. "But, hey, I'm in too."

Emily was touched. "You really mean it?"

"For a friend and a fellow Xiaolin monk," Omi promised. He bowed again and added, "Princess."

Tears of happiness began to fill Emily's eyes. She was grateful that everyone was going to help her. And she promised to keep helping them gather Shen-Gong-Wu and keep their world safe. Like the old saying goes: 'An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.' "This really means a lot to me, you guys," Emily said, hugging her friends. "And, hey, maybe someday, I could bring you guys to my world and show you where Max and I come from."

Clay liked the sound of that. "And you can introduce us to your other buddies back home."

"Yeah, I promised I would and I want to keep my promise," said Emily. "You know, when I hang out with you guys, I'm reminded of everybody back home. The way we all work together, the ways we fight and argue with each other, how you make me laugh. It's great, but at the same time, it becomes sad."

"It's okay to miss your home and everyone you love," Dojo said with comfort.

"Yeah, but knowing I have you guys helps me forget my sadness," said Emily. "And it helps me keep the faith that one day I will be able to go home and see everyone again." Then she pulled out the locket she got as a birthday present from Yugi. It was gold and shaped like a heart.

As Raimundo saw the locket, he grinned slyly and asked, "Someone special you miss back home?" Kimiko gently punched his arm.

The blonde girl smiled and sighed. "I miss him every day and can't wait to see him again, but like the rest of my loved ones, he's always in my heart. We've been apart for so long, I'm afraid he may have given up on waiting for me. But knowing my love, he would never do that. The bond between us is a stong one." Then she stood up and began singing.

 _If I could return home, I'd run to him today_

 _Because I know he's back there waiting for me_

 _Yugi, you and I were meant to be_

 _Far longer than forever, I'll hold you in my heart_

 _It's almost like you're here with me although we're far apart_

As if Yugi was in her presence, she felt him and heard him sing, _Far longer than forever_

 _As constant as a star_

 _I close my eyes and I am where you are_

 _Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise,_ Emily was singing, _we've an unshakable bond_

 _Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond,_ Yugi's voice sang, _Far longer than forever_

 _Far longer than forever,_ Emily echoed.

 _I swear that I'll be true,_ Yugi's voice sang.

 _I swear that I'll be true,_ Emily repeated.

Together, they sang, _I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you_

 _Far longer than forever_

 _Like no love ever known_

 _And with your love, I'll never be alone_

 _Far longer than forever,_ Emily sang.

 _Much stronger than forever,_ Yugi's voice sang.

 _And with your love, I'll never be alone,_ Emily finished slowly. She lifted her head to the sky and closed her eyes, holding her locket in both hands. Touched by the song, the rest of the Xiaolin monks had one more reason to help Emily get home. Netiher of them could think of living in a world apart from someone they loved with the fear of never being able to see them again. And they didn't want their friend to suffer because of that. So they agreed to keep their promise and help Emily and Max too.


	14. Enter Mala Mala Jong

Enter Mala Mala Jong

Jack was going over the list of Shen-Gong-Wu, trying to keep track of who had what. At the same time, Wuya sensed the Shen-Gong-Wu she had been waiting for: the Heart of Jong. With this, the Heylin team could bring Mala Mala Jong to life. According to legend, Mala Mala was considered the life form of the Shen-Gong-Wu combined. And the more this beast acquired, the more powerful it would become.

Dojo brought the Xiaolin team to a forest where the trees were filled with orange and brown trees leaves of autumn. Omi reached inside a tree and pulled out a squirrel, who was getting ready for the coming of winter. Omi had a terrible fear of squirrels and began running around in panic. He continued running until he crashed into a tree, from where fell the Heart of Jong.

Unsurprisingly, Jack, Max, and Wuya showed up, ready to take the Shen-Gong-Wu and run. Jack tried to escape using his heli-pack, but Clay reeled him in with his lasso. Jack lost his grip on the Heart of Jong. Max was about to retirieve it, but Omi reached it the same time she did. It was time to engage in a Xiaolin Showdown. In this game, whoever would gather the most acorns within the time limit of two minutes would be declared the winner. Omi wagered his Jetbootsu against Max's Lotus Twister.

With the Lotus Twister, Max extended her arms and reached the tallest limbs of the trees. Omi used the Jetbootsu to fly around as he gathered acorns. At the halftime, Omi's pile was greater than Max's. She had one minute left, but that was all she needed. Using the Lotus Twister, she stretched her body and used her hands and feet to hold herself between two trees. When Omi came her way, Max used herself like a slingshot and sent him flying in the opposite direction, making him land in his pile of acorns. The time elapsed and Max was the winner.

The Xiaolin warriors returned to the temple at sunset. Omi was disappointed for losing another Showdown to Max. Master Fung sensed his disappointment and decided to offer words of wisdom to encourage optimism. "Life is like a river, young monk. It has its ebbs and flows."

Emily agreed. "We can't all be winners all the time. And like we are always reminded, a loss can be greater than a gain. It's the natural balance of a give-and-take relationship."

Master Fung nodded. "Precisely, Emily. While we are endeavoured to acquire Shen-Gong-Wu, it is not the end of all life as we know it if we should lose one." But it was too soon of him to say that. Master Fung was aghast to hear that the loss this time was the Heart of Jong.

Wuya was more than satisfied. Max was definitely a more worthy and reliable partner than Jack. Now with their Shen-Gong-Wu, they could bring Mala Mala Jong to life. Together, Max and Jack put in place the Helmet of Jong, the Jetbootsu, the Two-Ton Tunic, the Third Arm Sash, the Eye of Dashi, the Fist of Tebigong, the Shroud of Shadows, and the Heart of Jong. Now that Mala Mala Jong was alive, Wuya decided she no longer needed Jack around. She was ready to rule the world with Max and this demon at her side.

Created from the many Shen-Gong-Wu, Mala Mala Jong was capable of using all of their powers. The Xiaolin warriors knew that they had to protect their Shen-Gong-Wu and not let their enemies take it. Master Fung ordered his students to take the treasures and flee from the temple, but Raimundo wanted to stay and fight back. His master and friends wouldn't allow it. The matter wasn't for debate. Everyone's safety was more important. After gathering the Shen-Gong-Wu from the vault and securing it in a treasure chest, the young monks boarded on Dojo and the dragon carried them to the far mountains.

Outside, it was cold and raining, but the Xiaolin warriors were safe inside a cave. Raimundo kept alerting everyone that Mala Mala Jong was attacking the temple and that their teacher and the other monks needed help. The others were aware of the situation, but until they could think of a plan to stand against Wuya and Mala Mala Jong, all they could do was keep the Shen-Gong-Wu safe as they were instructed to do.

"The Heart of Jong must be the key," Omi wondered. "Wuya seemed most desperate to acquire it."

Emily agreed. "And you saw how terrified Master Fung was when he heard we lost it."

"So if we take out the Heart, Mala Mala goes back to being Shen-Gong-Wu again," Kimiko said in conclusion.

Clay had an idea. "We can use the Serpent's Tail to go through the Two-Ton Tunic and take out the Heart of Jong."

"But the Serpent's Tail wouldn't protect us from the Eye of Dashi's lightning blasts," Kimiko reminded him.

"There is one thing," Emily thought out loud. "If we had the Golden Tiger Claws, we could go inside Mala Mala Jong and come out with the Heart of Jong in a heartbeat."

Her friends like the idea and asked Raimundo for his opinion, but when they looked around, they saw that he was gone.

Raimundo no longer had the patience. While no one was looking, he grabbed the Sword of the Storm and hurried on his way back to the temple. But when he got there, he saw the monks lying on the floor in defeat. He tried to help them, but Mala Mala Jong took him by surprise. Raimundo tried to attack using the Sword of the Storm, but it had no effect. The demon warrior used the Eye of Dashi to attack Raimundo and take the Sword.

"Well, well," Max said, wiping her brow. "I thought one of you would have the gall to come back and fight and who would have thought it would be you? Oh, Raimundo, never knowing what you get yourself into. Where are the others?"

Raimundo refused to comply. "First of all, step back. You got dog breath. Second, I'm not telling you anything."

"Is that so?" Max asked. "That's okay. You don't have to. I have other ways of knowing." She began using the power of her Cobalt Star shards to look inside Raimundo's mind. After getting all the information she needed, she told Wuya where to go.

"I didn't know you could do that," Raimundo told Max.

"There a lot of things I can do that you don't know about," Max said, holding her shards between her fingertips.

Back in the cave, the plan was arranged. "If we can use the Serpent's Tail to go to the Earth's core, we can retrieve the Golden Tiger Claws and seize the Heart of Jong," said Omi.

"But it's the Earth's core," Emily reminded him. "No one can survive down there."

Suddenly, a voice spoke inside her head. _"You and your friends cannot, but I can."_

Emily gasped. "Millennia," she asked.

" _You may be able to withstand blazing heat under my protection, but being an immortal deity, I am able to withstand the intensifying dangerous heat of the core more than you. I will be the one to retrieve the Golden Tiger Claws."_

"How can you do that?" Emily asked.

" _I cannot without a physical form. So I request that you let me use your vessel as though it were my own,"_ Millennia explained.

Emily was trying to make sense of her words. "You mean… possess my body?"

" _Your body will be protected while I am in control,"_ Millennia promised. _"You will not feel anything."_

It was the only chance Emily and her friends had to stop Mala Mala Jong, so she was ready and willing to submit. "As the Blessed Virgin said when the Angel came before her, let it be done just as you say." At that instant, Emily began to lose consciousness. Her friends saw her and wondered what was going on.

Emily's form began shining with radiance, her hair was flowing like it was in a breeze, and her eyes began glowing with a white light. Using Emily's body, Millennia inhaled deeply as she breathed in the air of the Earth. She also looked down and flexed her fingers. It had been many eons since she came to the world in physical form.

"You all right there, Emily?" Clay asked in concern.

"Emily is safe," Millennia assured him. "She is resting inside here," she said, placing her hand over her chest."

"Hold on, you're not Emily?" Kimiko asked.

Omi gasped in astonishment. "It is the Great Goddess Millennia!" He began bowing before her. "Forgive me, Great Goddess. I am not deserving to gaze upon your divine features with these humble eyes nor am I deserving to foolishly stand in your presence."

Millennia smiled compassionately. "At ease, Xiaolin warriors. I stand before you wishing to help you save your world. I have taken over Emily's body for the moment to protect her as I make the journey to retrieve the Golden Tiger Claws."

"No, Great Goddess," Omi pleaded. "Allow me to be the one to go."

"Emily has already given herself up so that the deed may be done," Millennia told him, "not based upon my request alone, but to save you, her friends. She cares deeply about every one of you. If she did not, she would not act selflessly. If you understand the terms, then I must ask, are you willing to comply and put your trust in us?"

Thinking back, they did say that they appreciated Emily's efforts and promise that they would help her. So they decided to put their trust in Millennia and let her have her way.

"Thank you," Millennia said gratefully. "Now, I require the Serpent's Tail."

Clay pulled it out of the chest and gave it to her. "You'll make it there and back safely, right?"

"As fast as the speed of light," Millennia promised. She used the Serpent's Tail and began traveling deep inside the Earth.

To buy the time their friend needed to go to the Earth's core and recover the Golden Tiger Claws, the rest of the monks kept themselves steady. They saw Mala Mala Jong coming and began using their Shen-Gong-Wu to keep the demon warrior at bay. Clay used the Tongue of Saiping to call upon the animals of the mountain and the forest at the base to attack and hold off Mala Mala Jong. To escape, the demon warrior used the Shroud of Shadows. Now the animals couldn't fight an enemy they couldn't see.

Mala Mala Jong appeared at the entrance to the cave. Omi used the Orb of Tornami to hose down Mala Mala, but the demon warrior used the Sword of the Storm to part the waters and grab the Orb from him. Kimiko tried using the power of the Monkey Staff, but Mala Mala stopped her and seized it as well.

Kimiko grabbed the Star Hanabi and used it to attack the ceiling, causing a cave-in. The rocks crushed Mala Mala, but he quickly reformed.

Wuya cackled triumphantly. "End of the line, Xiaolin warriors. You put up an excellent fight, but you lost all the same. But I'm in a merciful mood. Swear your allegiance to me and I will spare your miserable lives," she offered.

The Xiaolin warriors refused. Wuya gave the word to destroy them. Suddenly, Max's Cobalt Star shards began reacting. "Can it be?" she asked herself. At the same time, Mala Mala began weakening. Just then, a great light flashed, revealing Emily with the Golden Tiger Claws and the Heart of Jong in her hands.

"It's Millennia," Kimiko cheered. "She's back! And she brought Emily back too."

Wuya was in shock. "M-M-M-Millennia?" she asked in fear. "But-but-but how?"

"The Golden Tiger Claws have the power to transport the user anywhere they desire in this world," she answered, "including inside a demon." She stood up and said, "Wuya, I am offering you a chance to make the right decision. Renounce your evil ways and leave in peace or repent and be purified."

Wuya whimpered, not wanting to meet an ending fate. She fled from the cave.

Max continued looking down at her Cobalt Star shards. "This is why my shards were reacting."

"My powers are still not what they used to be, but they are slowly being restored. I had to protect Emily in her effort to save her friends by daring to go where no human could survive, let alone live," Millennia explained. "In any similar situation, the Dark Lord will do the same to you in order to keep you safe. The more shards you acquire, your powers will be able to reach a new peak. The Dark Lord will be able to do things he was unable to do in the past because of the circumstances."

Max nodded. "I understand."

Millennia turned around and faced the rest of the Xiaolin warriors. "My friends, contrary to what you may believe, the Dark Lord and I are both here to help defend this world from being plunged into despair. You must embrace that Max is not your enemy. But be warned that one of you will betray you and tread on the path of evil. But that is necessary for him in order to face his destiny. I was able to help you this once. This next battle, you will have to fight on your own. But I will always be with you." Finally, she dispatched Emily.

Max caught her friend as she fell back. "She's going to be fine," Max promised the warriors. "Using the power of the Gods just takes a lot of strength. For now, let's get you back to the temple."

Everyone agreed. "Thank you, Max," said Omi.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do much."

"But you are helping us now. Does this mean we can trust you to join us on the path of good?"

"Believe what you wish, Omi. But let's just say I don't want to spoil it." So everyone gathered the Shen-Gong-Wu and returned to the temple.


	15. Raimundo's Betrayal

Raimundo's Betrayal

Back at the temple, Master Fung congratulated his students. "In defeating Mala Mala Jong, you demonstrated bravery, skill, cunning, and conviction."

"It was not us alone, Master," said Omi. "The Great Goddess Millennia helped us."

"We couldn't have done it without her," said Clay.

"Yes, Mala Mala Jong was the first great force of darkness, but it will not be the last. With the increasing forces of evil, we will need Millennia's light to help see us through. And now, young monks, it is also time for you to take the next stage on your journey. You have proven yourselves ready for the next level: Xiaolin Apprentice." Master Fung presented his students with a dark blue sash, representing their status as apprentices.

Everyone except for Raimundo was presented with a sash. "I am sorry, Raimundo, but you have proven that you are not ready to move on."

"But I was brave," Raimundo protested.

"You did not follow my instruction," Master Fung reprimanded. "Your rash and impulsive actions led us on the brink of destruction. I suggest you meditate on your disappointing behavior."

The anger building up inside Raimundo was released. "If that's the thanks I get for trying to save your neck, fine!" He got up and stormed out of the temple. "I'm sick of this place! I never should have left Brazil."

Kimiko wanted to go after him, but Omi stopped her. "This is a path that Raimundo must walk alone."

Max saw him leave the temple. "They really should have given you more praise for your efforts," Max wondered. "After all, had it not been for your actons, Mala Mala never would have found your friends and they never would have defeated him."

"Doesn't matter now," Raimundo grumbled. He needed some time alone, so he decided to take a walk.

The next day, everyone was ready for training. After all, with new ranking comes new skills. Now when they would use the Shen-Gong-Wu and call the name of the element they represented, their powers would increase. Kimiko demonstrated using the Star Hanabi, Omi demonstrated using the Orb of Tornami, Clay demonstrated using the Third Arm Sash, and Emily demonstrated using the Eye of Dashi.

Raimundo didn't think this would ever apply to him since he wasn't an apprentice, but he needed to be prepared for when he would become an apprentice. Omi tried to give Raimundo some confidence, but once again, it turned into bragging. Having had enough, Raimundo used the Golden Tiger Claws to leave the temple and return home to Rio de Janeiro.

Max and Wuya found him. Raimundo braced himself, but Max told him to relax. "We're not here looking for a fight. We just understand how you feel. I do, anyway. I read your mind, remember? I understand that you're not happy being a Xiaolin warrior; the hassle of endless training, the lack of appreciation. Been there, done that. And you know where it got me? Back on the right track."

"What's your point?" Raimundo asked.

"I know a better, faster way," Wuya offered. "I can give you anything your heart desires. If you and Max join me, the world is yours."

"You can get so much when someone asks you for so little," said Max.

Before Raimundo could answer, Wuya began sensing another Shen-Gong-Wu. Raimundo took this as an opportunity to escape before his mind could be made up. He made it back to the temple to learn that the new Shen-Gong-Wu was the Reversing Mirror. It had the power to reverse the effect of any Shen-Gong-Wu being used against it.

The Mirror was located in a lighthouse. Max and Wuya found it, only to have an unpleasant run-in with Jack Spicer. Wuya wanted to let bygones be bygones and rebuild her partnership with Jack, but he didn't forgive her for trying to replace him with Mala Mala Jong. So he built a machine that could detect Shen-Gong-Wu and used it to find the Reversing Mirror.

In the nick of time, the Xiaolin warriors arrived. The opposing teams began fighting with each other until the Reversing Mirror ended up in both Jack's hands and Raimundo's. It was time for a Xiaolin Showdown. The game was Flash Tag. The loser would be declared when the first opponent was exposed to the flash of light. Raimundo wagered his Golden Tiger Claws against Jack's Lotus Twister.

Jack was able to make himself scarce by stretching and bending through the spaces between the panels. Raimundo was able to escape with ease thanks to the Golden Tiger Claws. Jack tried to keep Raimundo in his grip, but Raimindo used the Tiger Claws to strike his hands and feet. Jack recovered his grip only to be exposed to the light.

Raimundo's friends praised him for his victory. "Your performance in the showdown was impressive," Omi admitted. "And you are not even an apprentice."

"You're right, Omi," Raimundo said coldly. "I'm not." He approached Max and Wuya. "I'm done with this whole Xiaolin thing. From now on, you can find me on the Heylin side." He used the Golden Tiger Claws and he and Max and Wuya warped away.

Raimundo and Max were standing on a steep hill. Wuya deemed it to be the perfect spot to begin their path of surpreme conquest. Raimundo was disappointed, thinking he was going to get everything he was promised right away, only to find that he hadn't gotten anything yet. Wuya still had one last task for him to fulfill. She needed him to return to the Xiaolin Temple and come back with a certain Shen-Gong-Wu.

The rest of the monks still couldn't believe what happened. "I don't understand," said Emily.

"I think Raimundo was the one Millennia was talking about when she warned us that one of us would turn on us," said Omi.

Emily was confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"When the Great Goddess possessed you, she told us to trust Max and that one of our friends would turn foe," Omi explained. "And based on Raimundo's behavior, I can see that it is him."

"All because he didn't get promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice," said Kimiko.

"Well, he is irresponsible, ignorant, and never thinks before acting," said Emily. "He thinks he knows better than everyone else. If only he could learn to listen." She sighed and added, "But in the end, he manages to set things right."

"Maybe Raimundo did not turn evil," Omi wondered. "Maybe he wanted to form a false alliance with the enemy to lure them into a humiliating defeat."

"Anyone can do that," Emily admitted.

But there was no time to consider it. The vault was being broken into. Raimundo was coming out with the Serpent's Tail in his hand. Clay and the girls knew right away that Raimundo was trying to steal the Shen-Gong-Wu, but Omi still thought it was an elaborate scheme to gain the enemy's trust. After fighting off his former friends, Raimundo used the Serpent's Tail to escape.

The young apprentices were confused as to why Raimundo would only steal the Serpent's Tail, but Master Fung understood that it was because the Serpent's Tail was all Wuya needed. Its power allows the user to become transparent and move through solid objects. If two transparent beings were to come together, nothing would happen, but if the Reversing Mirror was used at the right time, both transparent beings would become physical. In simpler terms, Wuya would come to the Earth as flesh and blood again.

Emily decided to be the tracker this time. As long as Max had her Cobalt Star shards, she could sense them. There was also a good chance that the heroes would find Wuya and Raimundo with her. Riding on Dojo, the heroes soared above the countryside.

Emily sensed the Cobalt Star shards and led her friends to the spot where their foes were waiting. Max wasn't surprised. She could sense the Millennium Star and knew everyone was coming. Before Raimundo could use the Serpent's Tail, the heroes began slipping it out of his grasp, playing keep-away. Raimundo had enough games. He used the Golden Tiger Claws to attack and retrieve the Serpent's Tail. He wasted no more time and used it to approach Wuya. At the right second, Wuya used the Reversing Mirror and when they came together, her full power was released and she was flesh and blood again.


	16. Fight Back by Going Back

Fight Back by Going Back

Much to the horror of the Xiaolin Apprentices, Wuya was a human witch again. She had flowing red hair, dark skin, and purple robes. Due to her presence, the area around her began to change. The trees lost all of their leaves and were skeletal-like, the sky was dark, and the earth below everyone's feet was cold and dry.

When Dojo saw the Reversing Mirror shatter at Wuya's feet, he laughed at her. "Joke's on you, Wuya! You broke the Reversing Mirror! Seven years bad luck! In your face!"

"Actually, since it's the Reversing Mirror, it's seven years good luck," Wuya corrected.

It was up to the heroes to stop Wuya. Omi made the first move by using the Orb of Tornami to imprison her in ice, but she broke free. Kimiko used the Star Hanabi to engulf Wuya in its flames, but the witch came out without being burned or scorched. Clay used the Third Arm Sash and called upon the power of his element to make it rocky, but the stoned Sash could not crush Wuya. The witch summoned an army of stone golems to counter attack. Emily used the Eye of Dashi to create an illuminating attack, but Wuya withstood the light as well.

Since the Shen-Gong-Wu were useless against Wuya, all the heroes could do now was pull back. Dojo changed size and began carrying them away.

"Okay, how do we stop a fifteen hundred year old Heylin witch?" Kimiko asked.

"We're outclassed, outgunned, and outta luck," said Clay.

"We must not despair, my friends," said Omi. "There's always a path to victory." But he spoke too soon. From the depths of the Earth, Wuya raised her palace and her trademark was on the moon. "Okay, now we may despair."

Suddenly, a barrage of fireballs attacked the heroes. Dojo lost control of his flight and fell into the deadwood forest with the monks still on his back. Just when they all got back on their feet, Wuya's stone golems found them and were ready to fight. Just then, Max and Raimundo appeared in front of them.

"Max, Raimundo," Emily cried.

"Have the both of you come to see the error of your evil ways?" Omi asked.

They hadn't. "My evil ways are gonna kick your butt, rule the world, and take us straight into the life of luxury," said Raimundo.

"But we thought maybe we'd let you mighty Xiaolin Apprentices beg for mercy," said Max. "You see, given your current predicament, you'll find that Rai and I are the only ones who can save you."

But she was wrong. An attack from the laser beam of Jack Spicer's jet car attacked the golems and swooped in to rescue the heroes. Everyone was confused and didn't understand why, but as they continued their escape, Jack explained his reasons.

"You guys are my only hope of defeating Wuya," he told them.

"Why would Jack, evil boy genius, want Wuya, evil witch hag, defeated?" Clay asked, curious.

Omi eagerly assumed, "Because Jack has finally rejected the ways of evil."

"Wishful thinking," said Emily.

Jack sighed of annoyance. "I want to rule the world, but I can't do that-"

"If Wuya's already ruling it," Emily finished.

"Yeah," Jack said slowly. "So what's the plan?"

"We don't have one," Omi replied honestly.

Jack laughed in disbelief. "I thought you were these amazing Xiaolin geniuses, but you're just as lame as I am!" He laughed again. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

Right now, everyone's best idea was to go back to the Xiaolin Temple, hoping Master Fung might have an idea on how to stop Wuya. But he and his fellow monks were trapped in stone cages guarded by the golems. The golems launched a barrage of flaming stones at the jet car. Quickly, Dojo altered his size and began carrying everyone away. Jack had never ridden on Dojo's back before and wasn't used to the turbulence.

They came to a lush forest that was not yet destroyed by Wuya's dominating power, so they figured they would be safe for the time being.

"How are we supposed to defeat Wuya if the Shen-Gong-Wu no longer work against her?" Kimiko asked.

Jack remembered something. "Hey, Emily, aren't you some kind of magical princess who holds something called the Millennium Star?"

"Yeah," Emily replied.

"Well, maybe you can use that."

"It doesn't work that way, Jack," Emily told him. "The Millennium Star must only be used as a last resort."

"A last resort may be our only chance," Jack shouted.

"Millennia cannot help us this time anyway," Omi said. "She warned us that this was our battle and we needed to face it ourselves."

"She did tell us that," said Clay. "She also warned us that Rai would turn on us, but she also said that it was necessary for him, which I don't get at all. Still, it doesn't help us come up with a plan to stop Wuya."

But Omi remembered that there was only one person to have ever defeated Wuya and that was the Grand Master Dashi. But he lived 1500 hundred years ago. It wasn't like anybody could just go back in time and ask for his help.

But they could. Jack invented a time machine and brought the heroes back to his lair. The problem was, Jack could only generate enough power to transport an individual back in time by two seconds. That was no problem at all. They Eye of Dashi had limitless power and everyone could use it to generate enough power to go back 1500 years into the past.

Omi decided to go alone. He took the dangers of time travel into account, but said it was of little consequence with the fate of the world at stake. He also figured that the Orb of Tornami would be all he would need. After getting all the circuits to work and setting the calculations, Emily used the Eye of Dashi to power the generator. Omi passed through the portal of the machine and landed at the base of what looked like the Xiaolin Temple. It was under construction at this time.

There was a small village nearby. Omi tried speaking to the townspeople, but they didn't stop to hear him out. He saw a man resting near a couple of pigs and tried talking to him. But every time Omi mentioned Dashi's name, the man kept on bluntly replying that he didn't know who Omi was talking about.

Just then, a dragon came by. It was a younger Dojo. He presented the young man with a pink shirt, saying he accidently washed it with a pair of red socks and the coloring changed the shirt pink. When Omi heard Dojo mentioned Dashi's name, he realized that this stranger was the man he was looking for.

Omi gasped and humbled himself before the Grand Master. "My wretched eyes are not fit to gaze upon your magnificence!"

Dashi lifted Omi back on his feet. "Stand up, kid. You're embarrassing yourself and me." He told the villagers surrounding him that there was nothing to see. With that being settled, everyone went back to their routines. "All right, kid, so what is it that you want? An autograph?"

Omi tried to speak, but his tongue was so twisted, he kept babbling.

"Deep breaths, kid," Dashi said gently. "Just tell me what you want."

Omi inhaled, and said it straight out. "I need the secret to defeating Wuya."

Dashi chuckled. "Wuya's trapped in a magical puzzle box and she's not coming out. That's why I'm the Grand Master."

Omi knew, but he needed another puzzle box. From the beginning, Omi explained to Dashi that he came from the future and warned him that 1500 years from now, Wuya will return and plunge the world into despair. That was why Omi came back to the past. He needed a puzzle box to stop her like it was done before in order to save the world again.

Dashi could see it in Omi's eyes that the boy was telling the truth. No one could make up a story like that and go through the trouble of finding the Grand Master to ask for his help because of that. Dashi decided to make Omi a deal. If the boy could prove himself worthy by defeating the Grand Master in a competition, then Dashi would give him a puzzle box.

This was the competition: if Omi could take the pebble from Dashi's hand before the last grain of sand fell from an enchanted hourglass called the Sands of Time, then he would be rewared with a puzzle box. The battlefield was laid out like a maze puzzle. Dashi turned every corner, trying to escape from Omi. The boy tried to use the Orb of Tornami to flush his opponent out and prevent him from escaping. Omi even used the Orb to freeze Dashi's hand in an ice brick, but Dashi slid on his hand like a sled. The sands had almost filled the bottom. Omi leapt, only to fail grabbing the pebble from Dashi's hand.

"I lost?" Omi asked, dismayed.

"Oh, come on," Dashi said gently. "There's still one tactic you haven't tried."

Omi looked up and asked politely, "May I have the pebble, please?"

"Sure," Dashi replied, placing the pebble in Omi's hand.

Omi was surprised, but also confused. "If you were just going to give me the pebble, why did you make me go throught the whole Showdown?"

It was to teach Omi the lesson he needed. "The first reason is because it was funny. But it was also to teach you something. If you're gonna defeat Wuya, you can't go at her head-on. You'll have to try something unexpected." Dashi took the pebble back from Omi and used his power to turn it into a puzzle box. "The box will only open when the person who needs to open it opens it," he instructed. "It'll work when it needs to. Trust me."

Now that Omi got what he needed, he could return to the present. The question is, how?


	17. Mission: Stop Wuya

Mission: Stop Wuya

Not even Jack had any idea how to bring Omi back to the present. Time travel may seem fascinating at first, but it can also be dangerous when consequences are not taken into account. Going is one thing, but returning is another. And, Jack, being clever, but not entirely smart, did not think of that consequence.

"You sent Omi 1500 years into the past with no way how to get him back?!" Kimiko snapped.

"This never came out in the beta testing," he answered. "I've only been able to go back two seconds."

"But now Omi's trapped forever," Emily cried.

"Easy, easy, I can fix this," Jack promised. But he wouldn't be able to. Wuya's golems began attacking the lair and they even destroyed the time machine. Clay, Kimiko, and Emily began fighting back using their martial arts skills. Jack decided to hide under his table and leave his robots to do the fighting. When it looked like the fight was won, Jack began having his little victory celebration. But a big golem lifted his house from the ground, scaring him. The golem picked everyone up and began taking them back to Wuya's palace.

Wuya was pleased. "My domination of the world is now complete."

Max noticed that not everyone was present. "I think you might want to do a head count. Omi's missing."

Wuya saw this and approached her prisoners. "Where's Omi?"

"You needn't be concerned about that," said Emily.

A green fire glowed in Wuya's hand. "Well, as they say, I have ways of making you talk."

"He's trapped in the past," Jack immediately answered. "He traveled back in time to ask some guy named Dashi for help. And it was me who sent him back there, Wuya. I was really on your side all along. Stupid Omi walked right into our trap."

Wuya wasn't convinced. She knew Jack too well. He'll say anything to earn anyone's trust. "Forget it, Jack. I'm not buying it."

Raimundo didn't like the sound of that. "Omi is really trapped in the past?"

"Thanks to you," Kimiko scolded. "And now we'll never see him again."

"I hope you feel guilty about it," said Dojo.

Raimundo did feel bad. "I never wanted anything to happen to you guys. I just wanted my due."

"And now you've got it, Raimundo," Wuya told him. She commanded her golems to take her prisoners to the dungeon, but Raimundo came up with a suggestion.

"What if these guys swear their loyalty to us? Maybe they could live here in the palace with us?"

"Only if they swear their loyalty," said Wuya.

Raimundo tries convincing everyone to join him. "Come on, guys. You won't believe the stuff she's got. Video games, race cars, speedboats-,"

"Sold!" Jack cries enthusiastically. "You can let me out now."

"The offer is not for you, Jack," Max told him.

Jack was disappointed. "You guys really hold a grudge."

Raimundo tries again. "Guys, Wuya rules the whole world. So come on, join the winning team already. What do you say?"

"What do we say?" Kimiko asked. "How about, dream on?!"

"I'd sooner kiss the backside of a mule," Clay responded.

"You may live like a king, Raimundo, but I'd rather keep being a princess living in a world that still carries a small flicker of hope," said Emily. "What about the pledge you made? You promised you would help me find the Cobalt Star shard."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Em. You can stay here forever. And there's really no reason to find a lame shard now that Wuya's ruling the world."

 _Wuya may be ruling this world now, but one day, it will belong to the Dark Lord,_ Max thought.

All of his friends still refused. "So be it, Xiaolin warriors," Wuya was saying. "You can spend the rest of eternity in the dungeon." And she condemned her prisoners to the bottom of her palace.

"So will Wuya keep us imprisoned here forever or let us out for good behavior in 5000 years?" Kimiko asked sarcastically.

Dojo thought he could break out of his cage by changing size and growing big, but he couldn't do it.

"Come on, there's gotta be a way we can get out of here," said Jack.

"'We?'" Kimiko asked. "You're not one of us."

"You tried to get back together with Wuya," Emily reminded him.

"Guys, I keep tryin' to find a ray of hope, but there just doesn't seem to be a light at the end of this here tunnel," Clay said sadly. Suddenly, a light was coming in from the floor. Much to everyone's surprise, Omi appeared. Golem guards took notice of Omi's intrusion and tried to stop him, but Omi used the Orb of Tornami to freeze them and shatter them.

"Omi, you're here," Emily cried with glee.

"But how did you get here?" Kimiko asked.

Before Omi could explain, he had to set everyone free first. He used the Orb of Tornami to freeze the prison bars. Kimiko, Clay, and Emily used their martial arts skills to break free while Dojo altered his size and broke out successfully. Jack tried to break the bars, but was too weak and only hurt himself. Omi got him out by simply flexing his finger against the bars. making them shatter.

After escaping from Wuya's palace, the crew gathered around a campfire in the deadwood forest. Omi finally started explaining how he returned to his friends. When Omi realized that he didn't know how to return to the present, he hoped that Dashi would have the solution to get him back. Unfortunately, the Grand Master's Shen-Gong-Wu capable of time travel was no longer in his possession. He advised Omi to wait patiently and that the answer would come to him in time.

And Omi did find the solution. He simple had to wait. So he returned to the spot where Wuya would raise her palace and used the Orb of Tornami to freeze himself in time. Centuries passed and when the time finally came, Wuya raised her palace and Omi was set free from his frozen confinement. But being frozen for 1500 years left him dreadfully cold, but the girls were able to help warm him up with hugs.

After explaining his story, Omi shows his crew the puzzle box Dashi gave him. Now they can return to the palace and set a trap for Wuya.

World domination sounded exciting at first, but when Raimundo realized how serious Wuya was about it, he figured it sounded a little scary. But when he got everything he was promised, it didn't matter to him anymore. But it was lonely without having real friends to share it with. He had Max, but she wasn't as much fun as the others were. But it didn't matter. His friends were gone.

At least, he thought so until he saw them riding on Dojo. "What's the matter, Rai? You and Max look pretty bored for a couple of losers ruling the world," Kimiko smartly stated.

Raimindo was happy to see his friends again. "What are you doing here? Did you decide to join us?"

"Wishful thinking, Raimundo," Emily said bitterly. "We escaped. So make it easy on yourself and let us go. Or you can make it hard and come after us."

Raimundo made his decision. "Better run, 'cause I'm comin' after you."

"Have it your way," Kimiko said, and Dojo flew off with the others. Max and Raimundo pursued them with golem guards.

Jack and Omi saw Wuya lounging in her throne. Omi gave the puzzle box to Jack. He said he opened it before and figured he could do it again. But it wasn't working. Omi tried again, saying he desperately needed to open the puzzle box. Wuya noticed the boys and began attacking them with her magic.

The heroes led their enemies to a cliff near the edge of the deadwood forest. Using their Shen-Gong-Wu, they managed to fight off the golems. Raimundo noticed that something was wrong. "What's wrong with you guys? Why don't you just fly away?" He asked, watching them just run around. "It's like you're not even trying to get away."

Then Max realized that that was it. "It's because they're not. We have to get back to the palace." She called the golems back and told them to retreat. The golems captured the heroes and brought them back with them.

Max and Raimundo returned to the throne room to warn Wuya, but she had the situation under control. "Well, well, the gang's all here." She took the puzzle box from Omi. "You got this from Dashi? Impressive, I must say. But it's just like Dashi to give you the tool without giving you the knowledge of how to use it." She placed the puzzle box in Raimundo's hand. "He was formidable, but he was also a fool. Now, to unfinished business. Crush them!"

Dojo halted Wuya. "Not so fast. Once again, you forgot about my ability to change size." But it was quite the opposite. Dojo was the one who was forgetful. He tried to become large, only to be unable to break out of his prison.

"You can't use the same trick twice," Emily reminded him.

"Why sit and despair, Princess?" Wuya asked with mock concern. "Why don't you just call upon your so-called Great Goddess Millennia to help you?"

Emily looked and saw Max behind Wuya, shaking her head. Understanding her gesture, she sighed and replied. "I can't. It's not my destiny to defeat you. Besides, you're not worth the trouble. Granted, you're ruling this world now, but I guarantee you there are worse threats than you."

Wuya chuckled in amusement. "I doubt it." She decided to pick up where she left off by commanding her golems to crush the prisoners from the inside.

Seeing this, Raimundo begs her to stop. "You can't crush them like this."

Wuya agreed. She didn't want to make a mess in her throne room. "Take the prisoners to the dungeon and then crush them."

The remorse Raimundo harbored began to build up inside of him because this time, he really was going to lose his friends forever.

All of his friends were begging him to help, reminding him that he was a Xiaolin warrior and that they believed in him. But Wuya told them otherwise. "Raimindo has proven his loyalty time and again. That's because he knows I can give him anything he wants."

"Anything?" Raimundo echoed.

Wuya nodded. "Toys, money, Canada, name it and it's yours."

Raimundo told her what he wanted. "I want my friends." The puzzle boxed sensed the good in Raimundo's heart after hearing his just response, allowing Raimundo to activate its power. From within emerged the spirit of Dashi. He greeted Wuya and went through her, making her a transparent ghost again. She was drawn inside the puzzle box once again.

Dashi praised Raimundo and Max. "Well done, Dragon of the wind. And you too, Lady Max."

Now that Wuya was gone, her spells were broken. Her golems were gone and her palace began to crumble. Everyone escaped riding on Dojo. As they soared across the countryside, Jack and the heroes saw that there was life again. The trees had colorful leaves, the river was filled with water, the earth was fertile, animals were back home, even the Reversing Mirror was restored to its original condition. Now the heroes could return home to the Xiaolin Temple as well.

Master Fung heard the story of Raimundo and Max's triumph over Wuya, but a reprimand was still in order. "Raimundo, for riches and glory, you betrayed us all."

"But they saved us," Omi protested.

Clay agreed. "If it weren't for Rai or Max, we would've been Texas toast."

Raimundo appreciated their support, but he accepted that he deserved to be scolded. "Guys, I did a lot of damage. So I gotta do whatever it takes to make it right again."

"Me too," said Max. "I'm ready to take my place among you as a fellow Xiaolin Dragon. It's the least I can do to make up for the trouble I've cause you."

The others were happy to hear that Max was finally joining them. She even found out that it was part of her destiny anyway. Even Master Fung was pleased. "Well then, Max, I bid you welcome as the Xiaolin Dragon of darkness."

Max bows in respect. "Thank you, Master Fung. I am honored."

He approached Raimundo with the sash of the Dragon Apprentice. He remembered that this started because Raimundo did not advance to the next rank and figured perhaps Raimundo could help make things right by getting what he deserved.

But Raimundo would not face that temptation again. He agreed he deserved to be promoted to Dragon Apprentice, but not after all the trouble he caused. "It's not that I don't want it, Master Fung. It's just that I'm not ready." Master Fung was pleased to hear Raimundo admit that. "But I will be if everyone helps me," he promised.

It all came together for the Xiaolin monks. It was Raimundo's destiny to stop Wuya and walking on the path of evil was necessary for him to do it. He got what he wanted, only to realize it didn't turn out like he hoped. But by realizing the error of his ways, he was able to set things right. And Max was there to help him. Now the others would start trusting her as a friend and stop fearing her as a foe.

Seeing the countryside made everyone feel at ease. It was getting a little too mushy for Jack. He was about to leave, but Omi stopped him. "We could not have defeated Wuya without your help," he said honestly. "You should stay with us at the Xiaolin Temple. Hone your skills and join the fight for good just as Max is doing."

Jack scoffed. "Max can do whatever she wants, but next time we meet, we're enemies again." He was about to fly off using his heli-pack, but Omi kept clinging to him. Jack sighed. Even he knew there would once again come a time when he and the monks would have to set their differences aside. And he also knew there may even come a time when they can be friends instead of enemies. So he came up with a proposition. "Maybe some time when we're not fighting for Shen-Gong-Wu, we could all go out for ice cream. My treat."

Omi liked the sound of that. "That sounds nice. We could schedule for Monday."

"How about Sunday?" Clay suggested.

"Even better," Omi said in agreement.

Max scoffed. "Like he can afford ice cream for all of us."

"Just hope a time like that won't have to come," Emily joked. But she could see in Jack's heart that there was some good in him. He was hard to figure out most times, but she had a place in her heart for him.

Now that that was settled, the monks could return to their usual ways. They could go back to training, gathering Shen-Gong-Wu, and protecting the world from evil forces. And they wouldn't have it any other way.


	18. In a Flash

In a Flash

In the Xiaolin Temple, the monks were racing to get their chores done. Omi was using the Third Arm Sash to scrub the floors while he would be cleaning the windows with his hands. Kimiko was using the Lotus Twister to clean the dirt and grime from underneath the furniture. Clay used the Jetbootsu so he could reach the lanterns and dust them. Rather than do his share of chores, Raimundo used the Shroud of Shadows to hide the dirty dishes in the sink. Rather than use Shen-Gong-Wu, Emily washed everyone's laundry by hand. Max helped her out.

When everyone finished working, they stepped outside to take a break. Max and Emily were engaging in combat practice against each other. They were allies now, so it was important that they trained and fought with each other as they would continue to protect this world.

"You girls oughta be more laid back," Clay suggested.

Kimiko agreed. "We saved the world from Wuya. Take a break."

"There are other forces in the world far more dangerous than Wuya," Emily reminded her. "And we have to be prepared for when we have to stand against those forces."

"Emily's right. If we really did save the world, I wouldn't think it would be important to join you," said Max. "Wuya may be gone, but our adventures are far from over."

Omi understood what they were talking about. "You girls are referring to the Cobalt Star shard you were sent here to find."

Max nodded. "Wuya didn't have it, so that means it's still out there."

"Don't worry so much about it," Clay assured her. "We promised you girls we'd help you find it, and that's what we're gonna do."

"But where are we gonna find it?" Raimundo wondered. "It could be anywhere, couldn't it?"

"Yes, but don't forget, Max and I can sense Cobalt Star shards just like how Dojo can sense Shen-Gong-Wu," Emily replied.

Speaking of Dojo being able to sense Shen-Gong-Wu, he alerted the monks that a new treasure had just revealed itself: the Shard of Lightning. It allowed its user to disappear and move as fast as the speed of lightning. But it would only last for as long as a flash of lightning.

Wuya actually wasn't as gone as everyone assumed. After Raimundo lost the puzzle box after escaping from the crumbling palace, Katnappe found it and took it with her. She opened it and released Wuya. Katnappe knew that Wuya wanted the Shen-Gong-Wu to achieve world domination, but Katnappe wanted to make sure she would get her reward.

While everyone was fighting on the docks, Jack came to try and take the Shard of Lightning that was resting on the cliff. Omi tried to use a technique called the Tornado Strike to stop Jack, but he counter attacked. Clay tried to round him up with his lasso, but Jack spun around, pulling Clay closer, then he unwound himself and got Clay tied up. Jack left his robots to contend with his enemies while he would use his heli-pack to fly to the top of the cliff. Raimundo tried to get there first by climbing, but he was too late.

None of the Xiaolin warriors had any idea what happened or how they were defeated by Jack. They assumed that he had been training to better himself as an opponent and figured that that was what they were going to have to do. They returned to the temple to train in combat. Clay used the Mantis Flip Coin to dodge Kimiko as she was charging in when suddenly, the Coin disappeared and Clay fell on his chest. Kimiko saw a wall blocking her way, but just when she was about to use the Serpent's Tail to go through it, it was gone and she crashed.

Raimundo and Omi were battling each other too. Raimundo was about to use the Eye of Dashi when suddenly, he felt a bucket of cold water being poured over him. Omi looked down and saw that his shoes were pinned to the bridge with nails and his pants were pulled down, revealing his underwear. Also, to his horror, Omi was holding a squirrel instead of the Golden Tiger Claws.

Finally, everyone realized that this was Jack's doing. But they saw not one, but two Jack Spicers. It turned out that the self-proclaimed evil boy genius built a robotic lookalike to sabotage and bamboozle the heroes. And they were using the Shard of Lightning to pull those pranks and steal their Shen-Gong-Wu.

Most of the Shen-Gong-Wu were taken, but a new one had just been revealed in a distant jungle. Dojo brought the heroes before the two Jacks, ready to fight. While the monks were left to contend with the Jack-bots, Jack and his robotic counterpart proceeded deeper into the jungle only to meet up with Katnappe and Wuya. They were racing to find the Shen-Gong-Wu until the timer on Katnappe's watch went off. She said she would only work for Wuya for one hour and that time was through. She was ready to go home and enjoy the spoils she got from Wuya, leaving the witch with nothing.

Wuya scolded herself, expecting such a magnitude of disappointment. She gave everything her ally wanted only to get nothing in return. She asked if she could regroup with Jack once again as they team they used to be, but Jack refused. His robot counterpart was a better companion.

In the nearby tree was the Shen-Gong-Wu they were looking for: the Silver Manta Ray. This biotechnological device worked like a machine from the future. It was an aircraft shaped like a manta ray. The two Jacks touched it at the same time and saw Omi's hand on it as well. It was time to begin a Showdown Trio, the name of the game for three contestants. Omi wagered the Tongue of Saiping, Jack wagered the Shard of Lightning, and the robot wagered the Shroud of Shadows. In the game, players would rumble in the tree and the last one standing would be declared the winner.

The two Jacks charged in to attack, only to end up running into each other. They fought and bickered, paying no attention to Omi. Jack used the Shard of Lightning to sneak up on the robot and attack from behind. The robot used the Shroud of Shadows to use the same tactic and launch a sneak attack. Jack was hanging on the branch, but the robot made him lose his grip and fall.

Omi decided he was going to need help against the robotic Jack. He decided to ask the evil boy genius for help because the robot is supposed to be like him in every way, yet a little better. Perhaps the robot would have the same fighting strategies as the original Jack would. "Jack Spicer, do you seek revenge on your robot counterpart?"

Jack thought it over. "Yeah. Why?"

"Then tell me, what would you do if it was you battling me?"

Jack had a few ideas. "First, I would sneak up on your left, then hit you. And then I'd swift kick you at your feet. And if that didn't work, I'd climb up to the top of the cage, then pounce down on you."

Omi listened and attacked in the exact spots Jack said he would strike from, succeeding in striking and revealing his opponent. He called for more help by using the Tongue of Saiping to command the animals. Hummingbirds swarmed in to attack, Jaguars approached the robot, ready to pounce, and an elephant charged in and sat on the robot. The Showdown was over and Omi was the winner.

When everyone returned to the temple, they used the Shard of Lightning to quickly clean the room. They managed to get it done in three seconds, leaving them with more things to do on their master's list of chores.


	19. The Future's not Always Clear

The Future's not Always Clear

On a cold and snowy day at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks were meditating, but had a hard time concentrating due to the sound of Dojo's itching and scratching. For him to do so meant that he had a rash from the Shen-Gong-Wu he was sensing. It was the Crystal Glasses, a treasure that allowed the wearer to see into the future. Omi boasted that he already knew what his future held for him, but his friends warned him that the future can always change.

The monks didn't want to ride Dojo because his skin was raw from his constant scratching, but they decided to deal with it. With their clothes, the heroes also put on some sanitary protection like gloves and plastic to avoid getting sick by simply touching Dojo.

They came to Russia, where it was much colder than it was at the temple. While looking for then Shen-Gong-Wu, the heroes also figured they could find a remedy to help treat Dojo'd rash. For one rouble, a merchant named Vlad coated Dojo with a remedy made from his family's recipe. Already, it was doing wonders for Dojo's complexion. After his treatment, Dojo sensed that the Crystal Glasses were hidden in a temple north from their current location.

They came to the temple and saw the Crystal Glasses positioned on the head of a statue. Much to their annoyance, Jack came along riding on his jet-powered snowmobile. His machine quickly turned into a large robot ready to fight. Jack put the Glasses on his head and was ready to escape. Kimiko used the Two-Ton Tunic to protect herself from the robot's attack and Clay used the Tangle Web Comb to snare the robot and toss it out of the temple. It crashed into Jack and the self-proclaimed evil boy genius lost control of his flight from his heli-pack. Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm to create a wind strong enough to lift Omi to the roof. Omi tried to use the Fist of Tebigong, but Jack used the Reversing Mirror to weaken the attack and make Omi punch himself in the eye. Jack thought he was victorious, but he slipped from the roof and landed on Vlad's cart, and the merchant was not happy. He was about to teach Jack a lesson, but Jack freed himself from Vlad's grip and escaped while sledding on a piece of wood.

The heroes thanked Vlad for his help. He may not have done much, but he did get the Crystal Glasses from Jack. He took them off of his head and gave them to Omi. Impressed with Vlad's displays, the heroes decided to welcome him back to the temple as a fellow student. Omi was hoping Vlad would be the last newcomer. Raimundo and Max weren't apprentices yet and still had a way to go to catch up to the others, but they outranked Vlad for training at the temple longer than he had. Raimundo decided to take advantage of Vlad by making him do everyone's chores, but the Russian lad was actually enjoying it.

A few hours later, everyone was fighting over who would get to demonstrate the power of the Crystal Glasses. As always, Omi wanted to be the first to do it because he boasted that he was better than his comrades in every way. Vlad wanted to use the Glasses because he retrieved them from Jack, but Raimundo kept putting him down, saying he had to be the last in line.

Master Fung had enough and thought of a fair way to decide. He challenged his students to a game of tag. If any one of them could simply touch his tunic while he would be wearing the Crystal Glasses, he would permit the player to use the Shen-Gong-Wu. Everyone tried to charge towards their master, but he evaded them with ease. "By simply looking into the future, I am able to predict your moves. I know them before you do." He looked at Max and Emily.

"Then you already know that I yield, knowing nothing can get past you," said Emily.

"As do I," said Max. "This was a game we couldn't win. And you knew we were about to say so."

"Indeed," said Master Fung. "The power of the Crystal Glasses should not be taken lightly," he said, securing them in the vault. "Only the wisest of dragons should attempt to use them."

Already, Max and Emily were proving to be the wisest of their companions. They had more knowledge of the Crystal Glasses than any of their friends did and were aware of the consequences. But, Raimundo, being the sneaky player he was, had a few tricks up his sleeve.

He walked outside wearing a pair of sunglasses, which confused Omi. "Why are you wearing sunglasses on a non-sunny day?"

"Maybe because I wanna look cool," Raimundo answered slyly.

"Why do you want to look cold?" Omi was thinking of the wrong definition.

"No, Omi, cool," Max corrected.

"That is what I said," he remarked, "cold."

Max tried again. "No, Omi-,"

"He's not going to get it," Emily interrupted. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and resumed shoveling the snow. She didn't know why everyone bothered trying to explain things to Omi that were too hard for him to understand. Even Max knew it was pointless.

Max shrugged and said, "Yeah, never mind."

Raimundo challenged Omi to hit him as hard as he could. Omi didn't understand, but he still accepted Raimundo's challenge. Omi tried to strike, but Raimundo evaded him. "What happened to the old tiger instincts?" Raimundo taunted. "You're so predictable." Omi tried again with a pole, but Raimundo continued to read his moves and dodge. Already, Omi saw that something suspicious was going on.

Raimundo removed his sunglasses, revealing the Crystal Glasses.

Emily saw this and rolled her eyes once more. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I knew you were gonna say that," Raimundo called to her.

Together, Omi and Raimundo were saying, "Raimundo, did you not hear Master Fung? This Shen-Gong-Wu is no toy!" Then they started growling at each other.

Omi took the Glasses from Raimundo. He was about to put them back in the vault until Vlad came by. He convinced Omi that he was the wisest of his comrades and that he was also destined to become the greatest dragon warrior. Convinced, Omi decided to use the Crystal Glasses to gaze into his future. But to his horror, the visions he saw were of destruction and he was responsible for it because he saw himself as an evil warlord and his friends were his prisoners.

The others heard about this, but didn't buy it. "You don't strike me as someone who would go over to the dark side," said Raimundo.

"You sure you were lookin' through the right side of the Glasses," Clay asked.

"More importantly, why were you looking through the Crystal Glasses?" Emily wondered.

"It was my inner evil," Omi answered. "It made me look."

"Don't be ridiculous, Omi," said Max.

"I know what must be done. To stop this evil, I must give up my position as a Xiaolin Dragon."

"If you do that, you're giving the world to the evil side," Max warned him.

Unable to take any more, Omi ran from the halls until he bumped into Vlad. The Russian told him to perform a noble purpose by leaving and never returning. Omi decided to take his word and leave the temple forever.

The next day, the heroes noticed that Omi was missing. Raimundo found a letter, saying that Omi was leaving and never coming back and that it was for the best. Max got an idea and requested to use the Crystal Glasses to find Omi. After some consideration, Master Fung decided that using the Glasses for a purpose like that would be considered wise. The future Max saw revealed that she and the others would find Omi at a frozen river near a rock chaped like a hawk.

It was just as she predicted. They found Omi at the designated site trapped in a block of ice and brought him back to the temple to thaw him out and warm him up. "You should not have come for me. Did you not read my letter?"

"We did," Emily answered. "And we don't believe it."

Raimundo was about to get more firewood until he saw Dojo. The dragon warned them that Vlad was working for Jack and that even more Shen-Gong-Wu had been revealed. He urged the heroes to jump on his back, but most of his scales were gone and his skin was still raw from being scratched so much. But once again, they wore protection and endured it.

It was just as Dojo warned the heroes. Vlad, Jack, and Wuya were together gathering the Shen-Gong-Wu. But the villains were surprised to see that Omi was with them again. Nonetheless, Jack ordered his Jack-bots to attack the heroes.

As everyone was fighting, Omi learned the truth. What he saw was not his future. Vlad tricked him by using the Reversing Mirror, making Omi see a false future. Now that Omi knew the truth, he was ready to get back at Vlad by facing him in a Xiaolin Showdown for the collection of Shen-Gong-Wu. In the game, the first one to escape before the dungeon would fill with water would be declared the winner. Omi wagered the Crystal Glasses for Vlad's Two-Ton-Tunic.

Vlad took the lead, but Omi kept trying to block his path with the artifacts in the arena. Vlad used the Two-Ton Tunic to protect himself and keep running down the path. Omi used the Crystal Glasses to predict where the artifacts would attack from and dodged them.

They kept running around until they wound up back together. Escape seemed impossible, but Omi was the Dragon of water and knew how to use his element to his advantage. He used the water like a terminal, leading him to the Shen-Gong-Wu, taking his friends along for the ride, and escaping from the dungeon. Dojo, who had healthy skin again, carried everyone back to the temple.

The heroes learned an important lesson. The funny thing about the future is you can never know what it holds because it's always changing with the course of every action. But looking into the future can also cause it to happen. But you can still change it by taking every second and every minute as you go. Sometimes, it's best to just leave well enough alone too.


	20. Darkness and Wind

Darkness and Wind

Raimundo and Max still had a way to go to become Apprentices, but they were fast learners. Their training sessions weren't hard, but Omi wasn't making them easy by always offering advice. Raimindo was about to test the power of his element by using wind to safely lift Omi on a rock in the middle of a pool of hot coal, but Omi kept speaking up so much that Raimundo lost his concentration. Omi was about to fall into the pool, but Clay lassoed him back to safety.

When the monks finished their training, Kimiko saw a police report broadcasting an unusual robbery in Hong Kong. Looking at the screen, they saw that the robbers were using the Fist of Tebigong and the Serpent's Tail. Those Shen-Gong-Wu were supposed to be in Jack's possession. The monks wondered, did Jack and Wuya form some sort of alliance with common criminals?

It wasn't like that at all. Jack was short on funds for robot parts, so he went to consult with Hong Kong's most wanted criminal, PandaBubba, on getting a loan. But Jack needed collateral, so he proposed that he offered his Shen-Gong-Wu. PandaBubba was intrigued with the treasures, so he accepted them and gave Jack the money he needed. Wuya didn't like what Jack did, but the self-proclaimed evil boy genius assured her that he could break into PandaBubba's estate and steal back the Shen-Gong-Wu.

The monks had the same idea and hurried to Hong Kong to stop PandaBubba's lackeys and seize the Shen-Gong-Wu. They came to a rowdy corner of the country and already, they saw a thief holding the Serpent's Tail and pursued him. The monks tried to corner him, but the man used the Serpent's Tail to slip through them.

Jack didn't have much luck either trying to get back the Shen-Gong-Wu he gave PandaBubba, but he figured he could take advantage of the situation. Jack figured that if he could help PandaBubba acquire more Shen-Gong-Wu, he would steal it all at the right time.

That night, the monks went to PandaBubba's estate. They were about to sneak in until Jack found them. Jack suggested that they should team up against PandaBubba and take back the Shen-Gong-Wu together. The monks weren't convinced. For all they assumed, it was a scheme to lure them into a trap. But when Omi used the Falcon's Eye to look inside the building, he saw that PandaBubba's guards were armed with Shen-Gong-Wu. Reluctantly, they followed Jack to the secret passage inside.

But it was a trap. As soon as the door was sealed and the lights went out, Jack swiped their Shen-Gong-Wu. PandaBubba used the Star Hanabi to light up the vicinity. His lackeys used the Fist of Tebigong and Serpent's Tail to fight the monks, but they used their martial arts skills to counter attack. PandaBubba had enough and used the Tangle Web Comb to bind the monks.

Raimundo, Max, and Dojo were the only ones who escaped. They knew PandaBubba's lackeys would be on their way to the Xiaolin Temple for the rest of the Shen-Gong-Wu and they had to hurry.

They alerted their master of the situation. "Master Fung, the guys have been captured," Raimundo said, out of breath. "PandaBubba's goons are on their way to steal our Shen-Gong-Wu."

"We can stop them, but we need you to trust us," Max pleaded.

"She's right. We may not be Xiaolin Apprentices, but you chose us because you trusted us to become the Dragons of wind and darkness. If we're going to be what we can be, you're going to have to believe in us this one time."

And Master Fung did trust his students. "I do trust your judgement. You are the only ones who understand the full length of the situation."

Max and Raimundo were happy to hear that their teacher trusted them. It was time for them to put their plan intp motion. They waited inside the vault and PandaBubba's lackeys showed up, ready to steal the Shen-Gong-Wu. The thieves didn't put up much of a fight, but one of them used the Ring of the Nine Dragons to split into an army of nine beings and hold Max and Raimundo back.

They returned to Hong Kong with their spoils. But PandaBubba was not presented with Shen-Gong-Wu. To his disappointment, his lackeys returned with petty objects. When Max and Raimundo were put in the cell the others were contained in, Max removed the Shroud of Shadows from her backpack, revealing their own Shen-Gong-Wu. They broke out using the Shroud of Shadows, Eye of Dashi, Two-Ton Tunic, Third Arm Sash, Mantis Flip Coin, and Orb of Tornami.

Jack's robots came to join the fight, but one of them came into contact with the Star Hanabi and short-circuited, setting the structure ablaze in an explosion. Everyone saw the Shen-Gong-Wu in the air and raced to claim it. Omi used the Orb of Tornami to stop one of the Jack-bots and covet the Star Hanabi. One of PandaBubba's lackeys used the Tangle Web Comb to get the Jetbootsu, but Clay used the weight of the Two-Ton Tunic to crush him. The second lackey tried to get back the Lotus Twister, but Kimiko used the Third Arm Sash to stop him. Emily used the Mantis Flip Coin to leap around as she helped get the Shen-Gong-Wu.

The last Shen-Gong-Wu up for grabs was the Longi Kite. At the same time, Raimundo, Max, Jack, and PandaBubba grabbed it. The only way to settle this was to engage in a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami, a four-way Showdown. Max wagered her Shroud of Shadows, Raimundo wagered the Eye of Dashi, PandaBubba wagered the Fist of Tebigong, and Jack wagered the Tangle Web Comb he swiped earlier. Players would race their boats through the canals of Hong Kong and the first one to cross the finish line would be declared the winner.

Max concealed herself using the Shroud of Shadows as soon as her boat took off across the water. Raimundo had a good lead until he came to a dead end. PandaBubba charged at him with the Fist of Tebigong, but Raimundo escaped in time. Raimundo caught up with Jack and tried to use the Eye of Dashi to attack. Jack counter attacked with the Tangle Web Comb to break off the rear of the boat. PandaBubba came as well and used the Fist of Tebigong to punch the front off.

Raimundo was about to be plunged into a whirpool, but he saved himself using a technique called the Typhoon Boom. PandaBubba and Jack were neck and neck, but Raimundo also managed to see a glimpse of Max behind them. He saw that she needed help, so he combined the power of his element with the Eye of Dashi to give Max the edge she needed to win. A tidal wave splashed over Jack and PandaBubba and a force of wind blew Max through the finish line. She used the Shroud of Shadows like a parachute and gracefully landed on the dock with the prized Shen-Gong-Wu in her hands.

The rest of the heroes praised their friends for their victory. "Excellent teamwork, you guys," Emily cheered.

"Very stylish," said Kimiko.

Omi agreed. "As a Xiaolin Apprentice, I could not have done better myself."

Raimundo and Max really did make a good team. And it was going to be a better team once everyone would start working together in the same way. Jack returned home with most of the Shen-Gong-Wu he got back and PandaBubba and his lackeys were arrested by the Hong Kong police.

After the great teamwork and commitment Max and Raimundo demonstrated, Master Fung declared that they were finally ready to advance as Dragon Apprentices. Now that all six Xiaolin warriors had become Apprentices, they were ready to battle as one with a technique called Dragon Excume.


	21. Bigger Isn't Always Better

Bigger Isn't Always Better

A new Shen-Gong-Wu called the the Wings of Tinabi had just been revealed. This treasure allowed the user to fly like an eagle and leave behind a trail of a rainbow vapor. Emily thought this was her kind of Shen-Gong-Wu. Back home, she was known as the Rainbow Duelist because of her Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon.

At the designated spot, a monstrous cyclops was digging through the well and pulled out the Wings of Tinabi. The cyclops was big and monstrous, but not very intelligent. Still, the monks had never fought against such a creature and needed to be careful. He was large and mighty and he also had the power of a laser gaze. Attacking head-on was useless, so the monks tried to combine their powers with the Dragon Excume formation. But the cyclops attacked with his laser gaze as he stared at the monks. Without giving them time to recover, the cyclops used the Wings of Tinabi to escape with Jack and Wuya following them.

Right now, all everyone could do was try to think of a plan to bring down the cyclops. Max and Emily had faced many monsters before, even without magic. But the cyclops was aleady proving to be a new kind of threat. Omi thought he could build up his size and strength with exercise, but it only seemed to diminish his weight as it put him in shape.

Omi decided to try a different approach and eat his way to becoming bigger and stronger. Raimundo got an idea and used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink the food on the table. At that moment, Omi was struck by inspiration. Normally, the Changing Chopsticks shrink the user to the size of a grain of rice. But when combined with the Reversing Mirror, the user would grow as big as a mountain. So Omi combined the Shen-Gong-Wu and now he was more than twice as big as the cyclops.

If only Omi had waited. Dojo had alerted everyone that a new Shen-Gong-Wu had revealed itself. It was the Glove of Jisaku, a treasure that worked like a magnet and attracted metallic and non-metallic objects. Omi was too big to ride on Dojo and had to trail behind by walking. He also borrowed Kimiko's GPS to track Dojo on the way.

The Glove of Jisaku was hidden in a distant valley. Already, Clay and the cyclops were in a Xiaolin Showdown. Clay made the first move using a technique called the Seismic Kick to attack the cyclops and force him against the stone pillars. The cyclops saved himself from falling by using the Wings of Tinabi. Clay used the Reversing Mirror to make the cyclops fly in the wrong direction. The cyclops crashed into a pillar, but unfortunately, Clay was standing on the pillar next to it. The cyclops broke it down and Clay fell to the bottom, ending the Xiaolin Showdown.

At that time, Omi finally caught up to his friends. Omi blamed himself for Clay's loss and said it was because of his hasty determintation that he did not make it in time to challenge the cyclops. Omi decided to revert back to his original size, but as he used the Changing Chopsticks, he was smaller than he usually was. He used the Chopsticks again until he was the size of a grain of rice.

Max stopped him. "You used both the Changing Chopsticks and the Reversing Mirror to get yourself into this. I think you need both to turn back to normal."

"Unfortunately, the Reversing Mirror belongs to the Helyin team now," Emily said sadly. She took her ribbon and tied one end around Omi and the other end around her wrist. "Here, this'll hold on to you and keep you close."

"Thank you, Emily," Omi said appreciatively. He didn't want to walk back to the temple given his situation.

That night, Omi decided to take a walk in the courtyard. He had never explored it while being so small before. But the insects were of a bigger threat to him now. Thankfully, Clay came to his rescue and brought him back inside. To help make the situation tolerable, the rest of the Dragons cleaned the birdhouse and made it a temporary residence for their little friend. But temporary can be a dangerous word because of its definition. Omi was warned that if he did not return to normal before the next day would be through, Omi would remain his current size forever.

The monks had to get back the Reversing Mirror, so they hurried to the Spicer Residence. Jack was busy giving the cyclops a bath near the falls. But the monster sensed the trespassers and was ready to attack them.

Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm to create a fierce wind, but the cyclops broke through it. Emily tried a technique called the Luminous Wave to temporarily blind the cyclops and attack him, but the creature managed to counter attack though he was in a daze. Max decided to give it a try with her Shadow Blitz, but instead got thrown against a tree. Kimiko tried to contain the beast using the Tangle Web Comb, but the cyclops broke free. Clay used the Fist of Tebigong to attack the cyclops in the shin, but managed to get stepped on as the monster jumped in pain.

Wuya saw what was going on and taunted the heroes. "You might as well give up. None of you are a match for Cyclops."

"We'll never give up," Kimiko groaned. "Not until we get the Reversing Mirror."

Wuya understood their predicament. "We all want to help your little friend Omi."

Jack held out the Reversing Mirror and came up with a bargain. "We'll trade you the Reversing Mirror for all of your Shen-Gong-Wu."

"We can't agree to that," Kimiko cried.

"It's that or Omi will remain tiny forver," Jack warned.

But the heroes stood by their answer. They returned to the temple empty-handed. They told Omi what happened, but he said he would have done the same thing.

The timing of Shen-Gong-Wu activating just doesn't seem to get worse for the heroes either. This time, it was the Thorn of Thunderbolts, a treasure that unleashed lightning. Omi had enough of sitting around and wanted to finally take action in correcting the damage he caused himself.

Out in the desert, the cyclops tried to get the Thorn of Thunderbolts, but being the clumsy, unintelligent creature he is, the monster only ended up hurting himself. Jack tried to use the Wings of Tinabi, but couldn't seem to control his flight pattern and crashed into the cyclops. After recovering, the beast tried to get the Thorn of Thunderbolts. Omi wasted no time and jumped into action. Dojo swooped in close enough to the Shen-Gong-Wu and Omi landed on it. He challenged the cyclops to a Xiaolin Showdown. He decided to raise the stakes with a Shen-Yi-Bu Dare. Omi touched the Wings of Tinabi, making them shrink to his convenience so he could use them along with the Orb of Tornami against the Reversing Mirror and the Jetbootsu. The challenge was a race across the valley. The first to make it to the finish line would be declared the winner.

It was hard for Omi to keep up by simply running, so he used the Wings of Tinabi to fly across the racecourse. As for the cyclops, his vision wasn't the best and he certainly had no awareness of his surroundings. He tripped over rocks and crashed into hills. Omi slipped through a crevice. The cyclops had to go around using the Jetbootsu. He strapped the Shen-Gong-Wu on his toes, but they short-circuited after so much energy was forced into using them. The monster fell, but managed to get back on his feet after tumbling. He swated Omi like he was a common housefly. Omi saw that the cyclops was about to cross the finish line. Quiclkly, he got back on the path and used the Orb of Tornami to freeze the ground at the cyclops' feet. The beast tripped and fell on his back. He used his laser gaze to attack Omi, but the little monk managed to get across the finish line by an inch.

The Showdown was over and Omi was ready to turn back to normal. He wasted no time and used the Changing Chopsticks and the Reversing Mirror. At last, he was back to his regular size and that was the way he liked it. But he still had a big ego. But he also had a big heart and that is the true size of his strength lies.


	22. Feeding Frenzy

Feeding Frenzy

The time comes for all creatures when their power reaches a peak of being unstable. The time for Dojo was drawing near and he was making preparations. He was building a small cage for himself for when he would become unstable. He would hunger for Shen-Gong-Wu and everything else in his path as he would seek them out.

Given the circumstances, Dojo had to be contained for the next twenty-four hours. He could sense Shen-Gong-Wu, but regarding his condition, he had to be contained in his cage. That was no problem to the Apprentices. Their mode of transportation for the time being would be the Silver Manta Ray. Everyone was about to board, but Master Fung declared that Omi would stay behind and watch Dojo carefully.

The Apprentices came to the mountain and found the Tunnel Armadillo, another machine-like Shen-Gong-Wu that could be used for underground travel. Jack came by and launched a barrage of missiles to attack. The Apprentices were about to use their Shen-Gong-Wu, but Jack used the Glove of Jisaku to seize them.

Omi was attending his post carefully, trying to avoid the temptation of letting Dojo out of his cage. But the dragon was hungry and had no food. He begged Omi to share his lunch, but the young monk woud not share. For all he could assume, it was a trick to let him out of containment. Dojo used his shape-shifting abilities to try and get through to Omi. He turned into Master Fung, saying Dojo had him trapped. But Omi did not believe him. Dojo tried again by taking on the shape of a little girl. The monk was still not convinced. This time, Dojo took on the shape of a woman, claiming to be Omi's mother. But Omi was too smart to fall for that. He was an orphan and had no family. Dojo tried turning into Omi, but even that didn't work.

Dojo was running out of ideas. He sobbed and begged for food. Finally, Omi gave in. He was about to slip some of his lunch through the bars of the window, but as he looked inside, he saw that the cage was empty. He opened the door, which was a serious mistake. Dojo revealed himself, snuck out, and locked Omi inside. He became forty feet long and grew an extra head. And now that he was no longer contained, his appetite was out of his control. He left in search of the new Shen-Gong-Wu he was sensing.

When Omi saw his comrades return, he asked them to help him out of the cage. For all they knew, it was Dojo impersonating their friend, but after hearing Omi speak slang incorrectly, they were convinced that it was their comrade. But it was still bad news that Dojo was loose.

"A misfortune like this can only mean one thing: a thousand years of darkness," Max said dramatically.

"Why a thousand?" Kimiko wondered.

Max smiled and explained, "It's actually 962 years, but a thousand sounds more ominous."

"That's not an answer," Emily said smartly. "But never mind that. We've got to do something."

Jack was about to covet another Shen-Gong-Wu. It was the Ju-ju Flytrap, the one Dojo was sensing earlier. Jack launced a barrage of missiles for Dojo, but was unable to harm the hungry dragon. He tried engulfing him in fire, but that didn't work either. With no firepower left, Jack converted his jet into a sub and sumbmerged himself underwater, but Dojo began drinking the water from the pond using bamboo sticks. Jack tried using the Changing Chopsticks to hide near the rocks, but Dojo picked up the machince and devoured it with Jack and Wuya inside.

Dojo returned to the temple ready to devour more Shen-Gong-Wu. Against this beast, surely two heads are better than one. Clay used the Fist of Tebigong and Emily used the Eye of Dashi, but their powers had no effect against Dojo. The dragon picked up Clay and Emily and swallowed them whole. Kimiko and Raimundo tried a combo attack using the Star Hanabi and Sword of the Storm to engulf Dojo in a flaming whirlwind, but that didn't work either. Kimiko and Raimundo were devoured by the two heads. Max tried to protect herself using the Shroud of Shadows, but Dojo could smell the Shen-Gong-Wu and detect it even when it was in use. He found Max and swallowed her as well. One of the two heads devoured Master Fung as well, leaving Omi alone. But he was about to join his friends in the belly of the beast.

Thankfully, the Xiaolin Apprentices were still in one piece, not yet digested or broken up. Much to their displeasure, Jack and Wuya were trapped with them as well.

"What do we do now that we're all captured?" Raimundo asked.

Omi had a plan, but he needed the right Shen-Gong-Wu. He asked his friends to help find the Changing Chopsticks, Shroud of Shadows, and Reversing Mirror. Kimiko found the Mirror. Max still had the Shroud of Shadows, but remembered that Jack stole the Changing Chopsticks when he used the Glove of Jisaku. Jack was feeling claustrophobic and was said he would lose it if he didn't get out soon, but he gladly returned the Changing Chopsticks. Wuya wasn't as trapped as he was. Being a transparent figure, she just phased right through Dojo's muscle and skin.

Omi was ready to put his plan into motion. He used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink. Then he asked Kimiko to raise Dojo's body heat from the inside. She did so using a technique called the Judolette Flip, releasing the heat of her element and making Dojo warm up. Omi managed to escape from inside by means of perspiration.

Dojo found another Shen-Gong-Wu called the Silk Spitter, a treasure that released threads like a spider's silk and created webs. Just as he touched it, Omi turned back into his regular size and challenged Dojo to a Xiaolin Showdown. Dojo had nothing to wager, but he managed to cough up the Fist of Tebigong he devoured so he could wager it. It would be a game to test who could capture whom first. The captured would lose the game.

The chase was on in a valley of death. Omi had to be careful. Two heads were trying to devour him. He picked up a small stone and used the Changing Chopticks and Reversing Mirror to grow it into a boulder. It came into contact with a wedge and it dropped, trapping Dojo's body with both heads on opposite sides. Omi ran though a tunnel. Dojo tried to follow, but he was too big to squeeze through. From both heads, he breathed fire, and Omi came out riding on a rock. Omi began using the rock like a water ski as he was gliding across a pool of lava. Dojo breathed fire again, but Omi used the Reversing Mirror to send it back at the dragon and scorch one of the heads.

Omi was cornered in front of a cliff. Dojo thought he was going to win. "With all this Shen-Gong-Wu, I may have to go on a diet," he figured.

"Nonesene, you've never looked better," said the second head. Both heads were about to chomp down on Omi, but he used the Shroud of Shadows to conceal himself and they instead bit down on the molten lava, severly burning their mouths.

"You have proven yourself a worthful adversary," Omi confessed. "Perhaps I may have the chance to defeat you again."

Dojo was confused. "Defeat us?" Both heads laughed in amusement. They charged at Omi again, only to feel trapped. Omi took the Shroud of Shadows, unveiing a large cage like the one Dojo was trapped in earlier. He also used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink it. To end the game, Omi secured the gate with a lock.

"Nice move, Omi," Dojo complimented. "Never saw it coming. Thanks for stopping me."

"I am most pleased you have learned your lesson," said Omi.

Dojo agreed. "Now that that's over, you can let me out." But even he knew that the same trick wouldn't work twice; not even in a different way.

The next day, Dojo was back to normal, but he had no recollection of what happened yesterday. Everyone was just glad to be outside of their dragon friend and have the Shen-Gong-Wu back where it belonged.


	23. Partners in Time

Partners in Time

Jack invaded the Xiaolin Temple once again. But this time, he brought an arsenal of robotic cheerleaders. They were acrobatic and coordinated like human cheerleaders, but still as merciless as machines. They tossed their pom-poms and unleashed a barrage of fireballs. Omi used the Orb of Tonami to douse the flames. The cheer-bots stacked on each other, forming a pyramid. The Xiaolin Apprentices performed their Dragon Excume formation. Both teams charged at each other, but the monks were victorious. To finish the fight, the Apprentices used the powers of their elements to dismantle the cheer-bots.

Suddenly, a strange machine came down from the sky and landed in front of the battlefield. The machine activated and began projecting a message. "Greetings, Xiaolin warriors. I am Omi from the distant future, here to warn you that the world will soon be dominated by evil."

Jack cheered hearing that.

"But fear not, there is a way to prevent this disaster," the message continued. "The key to the survival of the universe as we know it lies in the future. You must find the Sands of Time before the Sands of Time themselves run out."

No one understood what that was about. "Does everyone in the future talk in riddles too?" Raimundo asked.

Master Fung used the scroll to look up the Sands of Time. This treasure not only allowed the user to travel to the past or future, but to alter time as well.

Rather than wait for the Sands of Time to be revealed, Omi decided it would be best to make haste and search right away. Dojo carried the Apprentices on his back, soaring above every continent for days. They were about to give in to their exhaustion and fall asleep until they came to Egypt and saw a sign depicting the Sands of Time. Was it a clue? The monks were too tired to care, but if it was the Sands of Time, then they had to seize the treasure and take it back to the temple.

Inside the tomb, there were statues and carvings of Egyptian figures from the old kingdom. Resting in the palms of one statue was an hourglass, assumed to be the Sands of Time. Raimundo used the Jetbootsu to fly up to the statue and take the hourglass. The Apprentices were about to leave the tomb until they were surrounded by guards. They fought the guards off, but a door opened, revealing a mummy. Kimiko used the Tangle Web Comb to contain the mummy, but what turned out to be a mummy was an actor in a costume.

The tomb turned out to be a theatre for a movie everyone was working on. That meant that the Sands of Time was just an ordinary hourglass. Suddenly, Dojo sensed the real Sands of Time. Unfortunately, the dragon was too exhausted to fly and needed time to recuperate. So the team headed to the capital where they could catch the next flight home.

All this time, the Sands of Time was hidden in the courtyard of the Xiaolin Temple. But time wasn't a luxury the Apprentices had at this moment. Jack got the Sands of Time before they did and left the temple.

Jack returned home and began using the Sands of Time to recruit the most feared and evil leaders in history. His party included Atilla the Hun, Blackbeard the Pirate, Billy the Kid, Napoleon, Cleopatra, and his own first grade teacher Mrs. Cornhaven.

The Xiaolin Apprentices broke into Jack's basement, only to come face to face with an army of historical figures. Blackbeard managed to take down Raimundo, Cleopatra overwhelmed Emily, Napoleon took Max by surprise and struck her to the ground, Clay tried to lasso Billy the Kid, but got thrown off balance, Atilla the Hun mercilessly attacked Kimiko, and Mrs. Cornhaven decided to teach Omi a lesson in manners.

Jack was satisfied. "I guess this would be the part where I trademark my new evil laugh." And he laughed triumphantly in many different ways.

"Don't you ever get tired of the evil laugh thing?" Emily asked, annoyed.

The Apprentices fought back using their Dragon Excume formation. After taking down Jack's army of historical figures, they were ready to fight Jack himself. But the self-proclaimed evil boy genius used the Sands of Time once again. This time, he used it to take a year's time off for a vacation in the Canary Islands. After that, he went to the future to recruit his elderly self. With his future self enlisted as an ally, Jack would know the location of the Shen-Gong-Wu that were soon to be revealed.

One Shen-Gong-Wu was the Sweet Baby Among Us. Jack found it before the Apprentices could. Jack also knew that the next Shen-Gong-Wu to be revealed was the Ruby of Ramses. Dojo and the monks remembered seeing it back in the theatre in Egypt and knew they had to return there before Jack would.

Jack and his army of historical figures and his future counterpart were already at the theatre, but had not yet gotten the Shen-Gong-Wu. While everyone was occupied with fighting each other, Omi snuck away using the Shroud of Shadows. He snuck inside Jack's jet and used the Sands of Time to enlist help from the future. Now Omi's future counterpart was here to join the party.

Both Jacks and both Omis touched the Ruby of Ramses, commencing a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami. The Omis wagered the Third Arm Sash and Thorn of Thunderbolts against the Jacks' Monkey Staff and Mantis Flip Coin. The first team to make it to the top of the pyramid would win the Ruby of Ramses.

The elderly Jack used his walker like a machine. It had skis attached to it and he rode on it for additional speed. But skill and senses wane with age and the elderly Jack had little sense of direction. Jack tried to use his heli-pack to get above the maze, but was blocked by the barriers. They still managed to make it to the next level before the Omis did. The elderly Omi had a hard time keeping up with his younger counterpart, but the young Omi saved his elderly counterpart using the Third Arm Sash. Together, they made it to the next level. Though both teams were on opposite side of the maze, they managed to find the warp panel at the same time. The elderly Omi used the Thorn of Thunderbolts to zap the Jacks out of the maze. Together, both Omis touched the Ruby of Ramses and won the game.

After returning everyone back to their proper places and eras, the elderly Omi returned to the temple with the young Apprentices. He was ready to return to the future also and take the Sands of Time with him so no one in this time could misuse its power. After all, history is not meant to be meddled with and people are not meant to live in a time apart from their own. And changing the past doesn't change the future for the better either. As the saying goes: Yesterday is gone, tomorrow never arrives. Today is a gift. That's why it's called the present.


	24. Great Minds Think Alike

Great Minds Think Alike

In the Xiaolin Temple, the monks were too occupied with their pasttimes to pay attention to their master during their training session. Kimiko was styiling her hair, Raimundo was listening to his music player, Clay was carving a wooden cow, Omi had his eyes focused on a bee flying around him, Emily was taking notes on her notepad, and Max was fidgeting with the chain around her neck.

Their task was to attack the dummy hanging from the tree all at once using Shen-Gong-Wu. Completely umprepared, they all used the Shen-Gong-Wu recklessly. The wind from Raimundo's Sword of the Storm knocked Clay off balance. Clay used the Ruby of Ramses to levitate his comrades. The lightning from Kimiko's Thorn of Thunderbolts and the fire from Emily's Star Hanabi collided with the wind, creating a firey electric wind. To protect herself, Max used the Reversing Mirror, but accidentally attacked her comrades.

"Your choices were far from complimentary," said Master Fung. "Your minds are too easily distracted." His apprentices sighed in disappointment towards themselves.

In the basement of the Spicer residence, Jack was babysitting his little cousin Megan, who came over to visit. He wasn't much company and wanted to work on his inventions, but his Jack-bots made good playmates for her. Megan wasn't even frightened of Wuya.

Wuya continued to spout empty threats to Megan, but to the witch's delight, a new Shen-Gong-Wu had revealed itself. It was the Mind Reader Conch and it allowed its user to listen to the thoughts of anyone nearby.

Dojo brought the monks to a small remote island. Rather than join them on his search, he decided to sit by and relax in the sun, figuring a tan would attract lovely girls. Talk about wishful thinking. No one had ever seen any other dragons through their travels. But the monks decided to leave Dojo be.

The shores of the island were littered with conches and the only way to know which one was the Shen-Gong-Wu was by trying to listen through every one of them. As Omi bragged about his instincts, he put a shell next to his ear and heard Raimundo making comments about his instincts saying they were as keen as the hair on his head. Omi didn't take kindly to the smart remark and barked at Raimundo for his commentary.

Raimundo picked up the same shell Omi dropped and put it next to his ear. He heard Omi smartly state, _"Raimundo thinks he's all this."_

"It's all that, Omi," Raimundo corrected.

Kimiko was confused. "What's all what?"

"Not all what, all that," Raimundo said again.

Even Clay didn't understand what was going on. He picked up the same shell and put it next to his ear. He heard Kimiko wonder what boys would be like without brains. He grinned and remarked, "If I had no brain, little lady, then how could I figure out that this was the Mind Reader Conch?" and tossed it to Kimiko.

She held it next to her ear. She heard Jack's voice, saying it would be easy to swipe, and she warned her friends. Jack was coming in to attack with Megan riding on his back. Megan wanted a turn to pilot the heli-pack, but Jack wouldn't let her. She blocked her cousin's vision, reminding him that he promised her she could use the heli-pack and a promise is a promise. Unable to fight, Jack commanded his robots to attack.

Clay used the Ruby of Ramses to recover the Mind Reader Conch after Kimiko lost her grip on it. Kimiko tried to use the Thorn of Thunderbolts to attack, but the lightning accidentaly slipped the Conch out of Clay's grip. Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm to attack the Jack-bot and get back the Mind Reader Conch. Max saw the wind carrying the Conch coming in for her and she used the Reversing Mirror to repel it.

The wind from the Sword of the Storm began to create a sandstorm. Dojo saw this and hurried to rescue the Apprentices along with the Mind Reader Conch. "Not bad for a 1500 year old dragon," Dojo commented. "Do I hear a 'thank you' for my brave and valliant rescue?"

Without much appreciation, the monks thanked Dojo for his help. The dragon listened to their thoughts using the Mind Reader Conch and heard their complaints.

Master Fung decided to secure the Mind Reader Conch in the vault. He knew his students would not be able to wisely use its power until they could mind their opinions and come together. It's hard enough for a person to be able to keep their comments to themselves, but keeping their thoughts to themselves is more difficult. But the Apprentices agreed that they needed to do better to put their differences aside and come together.

Jack finished modifying his machine. Now he could use it to tunnel below the earth and break into the temple from below. Jack was ready to lead his robots on an attack, but the Jack-bots continued to play with Megan. She even had the Ju-Ju Flytrap in her hand and used it on her cousin, unleashing a swarm of bees.

Jack finally managed to control his cousin by containing her in his force-field sphere. She sat still, pouting, watching her cousin and partner take their leave.

That night, when things were quiet at the temple, Omi snuck into the vault to listen to the minds of his comrades. "As long as I am here, I will test my ability to use the Conch wisely. I'm sure if Max and Emily can, then I can too."

He placed the Conch next to his ear and heard Raimundo's thoughts. _I'll just tell Omi that I went out to meditate. He believes everything he hears._

Omi was outraged. "People tell me all the time that I don't believe everything I'm told! And I believe them!" He left the vault and returned to his chambers.

Raimundo snuck into the vault and got the same idea. He placed the Conch next to his ear and heard Omi's thoughts. _I am still most uncertain of Raimundo's trustworthiness._ Raimundo didn't like the sound of that. Carefully, he left the vault and snuck back into his chambers.

Kimiko decided to use the Mind Reader Conch too. She held it next to her ear and heard Clay's thoughts _. I can't believe the way Kimiko threw a hissy fit today. She gets angrier than a cat in a hot tub of water._

"Angry? Me?" Kimiko asked herself. She raised her voice and argued, "I am not angry. I'm the least angry person I know!" Listening to herself, she calms down and quietly leaves the shrine.

It was Clay's turn. "This place is colder than a hound dog's nose after sniffin' in a fridge."

Kimiko's thoughts were heard through the Conch. _If I hear one more lame-o hoedown saying, grrr!_

Normally, Max and Emily were too smart for this, but they invited themselves to join the party. Max used the Conch. _I got to be more careful._ _After all that's been going on, it seems no one can be trusted. But the only way to handle the situation is for me to control myself, not my companions._

Max scoffed. "You think you're so perfect, don't you, Princess?" She put the Conch away and left the shrine.

Emily saw Max leave and wondered. Her thoughts were justified when she heard Max's thoughts through the Conch. _We can't all be as thorough as you, Emily._

Emily was appaled. It was like she knew she was going to attempt to read Max's mind. But Emily had to remember that nothing gets past Max. She is a mastermind when it comes to minds.

The next day, while everyone was peeling onions, they felt the ground below their feet shaking violently. Jack was invading the temple from under.

"I will lead the way," Omi said eagerly.

"Why?" Raimundo smartly asked. "Because you don't think anyone else can handle it?"

"No," Omi argued. "It is only you I have doubts about."

Clay told him to stop. "That's about as lowdown as a snake's belly button."

"Snakes don't have belly buttons," Kimiko screeched.

"Stop fighting with each other," Max demanded.

Emily agreed. "We're on the same team and it's time we started acting like it."

By the time everyone went to the entrance to the temple vault, Jack finished gathering the Shen-Gong-Wu and made his escape.

Master Fung was aware of what was going on and knew the cause of this misfortune. "Your infighting has cost us dearly. But if you open your minds, it can also bring you enlightenment. By opening your minds, you adapt to each other and grow physically and as a team."

Clay tried to make sense of his master's wisdom. "So you're sayin' we should thank each other for the insults?"

Omi was the first. "Thank you for insulting me, Raimundo. I am most appreciative."

Raimundo returned the gesture. "Thank you for humiliating me."

It was Clay's turn. "I reckon I owe ya a big thank you for commentin' on the way I talk," he told Kimiko.

She appreciated it and replied, "And thank you for pointing out my many anger flaws."

Emily took her turn. "I appreciate you for pointing out that I'm not perfect. Thanks for always looking out for me."

"Don't mention it," said Max. "And right back at you."

Now that the Apprentices had made amends with each other, they could recover the stolen Shen-Gong-Wu. The Spicer residence was heavily armed with traps and robots, but the apprentices managed to make it inside without getting caught. On their way to the basement, they saw Megan coming their way, still inside the sphere.

"Hi, I'm Megan. Are you looking for Jack and the ugly old hag?" Everyone nodded. "My stupid cousin thinks he locked me inside. But I found the door." And she came outside.

"We're not only looking for Jack," Emily was saying. "We're also looking for-"

"All the cool stuff he stole?" Megan interrupted. Everyone nodded again. "I'll tell you where he hid it if you let me play with your dragon," she proposed.

Max gave her Dojo. "He's yours."

Emily patted Dojo. "You're really helping us out here."

So Megan led the heroes to the basement. It seemed a little too convenient that Jack would leave the stolen Shen-Gong-Wu unprotected, but it was a trap. Using their Dragon Excume formation, the monks fought off the robots. But Jack had the Mind Reader Conch and was able to anticipate their moves, making him prepared to counter attack.

The heroes were surrounded, but Megan and Dojo came to the rescue and used the force-field sphere to repel their attacks back at the robots. Now that the robots were destroyed, they could race to claim the Shen-Gong-Wu.

It was time to engage in a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi pitted his Silk Spitter against Jack's Mind Reader Conch. The game would be over when the first player would cry out 'uncle' and yield. The lair turned into a maze of pipes. Jack used the Conch to read Omi's thoughts and anticipate his moves. But it wasn't just Omi's plans he could hear. He could also hear his personal opinions.

That gave Omi an idea. He approached his friends and told them his plan. "If our petty insults can distract warriors as disciplined as ourselves,"

"Then they can distract Jack." Emily finished.

 _Imagine what our insults can do to that Mama's boy_ , Max wondered, knowing Jack could hear her.

"Who're you calling a Mama's boy?" Jack shouted.

It was Kimiko's turn. _Maybe if he worked out once in a while, he wouldn't look like a scrawny old lady._

"I do not look like a scrawny old lady!" Jack argued.

The plan was working. Jack was so distracted, he couldn't anticipate Omi's thoughts and predict his strategies. _That Jack is slower than a three-legged cow in quicksand_ , Clay teased.

 _I read somewhere that 'uncle' is a foreign word for 'very important person',_ Emily thought. _Did Jack know that?_

"Please keep your thoughts to yourself," Jack cried.

This time, Omi teased him. _For someone who claims to be a boy genius, Jack does not play well with a deck of cards that have not been properly counted._

"Playing with a full deck," Jack corrected. He tried swinging on the pipes, but couldn't keep his grip. Omi used the Silk Spitter to create a web. Jack landed in the web. Having had enough, he cried, "Uncle! Uncle!"

Omi was the one fighting the Showdown, but he only won because of the help he got from his friends. So he thanked every one of them. Having had enough humiliation, Jack used the Changing Chopsticks and hid in a rat hole.

The monks thanked Megan for her help and they remembered to thank Dojo too. If he didn't agree to play with her, Megan never would have told them where they could find the Shen-Gong-Wu. And together, Megan and Dojo protected the heroes from Jack's robots.

The monks returned to the temple, ready to practice the powers of their elements. Max used the Shroud of Shadows to conceal herself. Emily exposed her by using the Eye of Dashi and the power of light. Omi used the Orb of Tornami to unleash a blast of water. Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm to blow it away. The water was about to rain on Kimiko, but she used the Star Hanabi to create a plate of fire above her and protect her. Clay used the Fist of Tebigong and the ground below her came apart.

The fire bursted from the ground and came into contct with the plants in the garden. Omi and Raimundo used their Shen-Gong-Wu to douse the flames. Most of the plants were destroyed, meaning the Apprentices had to uproot them and replant fresh new plants. They caused this mess together and they were going to fix it together.


	25. Fight of Fear

Fight of Fear

Resting on the logs in the middle of a river was the Shadow of Fear. It was a Shen-Gong-Wu shaped like a golden eagle and it had the power to bring a victim's fears to life. Jack knew the Xialoin monks would be on their way and he wanted to be prepared to fight them with a new tactic. He decided to fight by means of theatre. He started his video camera and began filming his attack on the heroes. The Jack-bots shot logs from their cannons, aiming for Dojo. The poor dragon was hit in the head a few times. Omi used the Ruby of Ramses to lift the log off Dojo so he could get his flight pattern back.

After adjusting his camera, Jack decides to get into the action by going after the Shadow of Fear. Clay tries to lasso the Shen-Gong-Wu, but the fans of Jack's heli-pack snap the rope. Jack and Clay were standing on logs on opposite sides from the Shadow of Fear. Jack ordered his robotic makeup artist to give Clay a makeover and he also had the camera focused on the cowboy. Poor Clay was just too camera-shy and that gave Jack the chance he needed to grab the Shen-Gong-Wu and escape.

Omi used the Orb of Tornami to create a large sphere of water and splash it against the river. Clay surfed on the log he was standing on. Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm to create a wind strong enough to destroy the dam up ahead and Kimiko used the Lotus Twister to grab Clay and save him from falling.

Clay felt ashamed of himself for his embarrassing defeat. Omi tried to cheer Clay up, but got carried away by boasting that he wasn't afraid of anything. Of course, his friends didn't believe him. Ironically, someone who has no fear is also someone who has nothing to believe in; no hope to hold on to. And it is fear that gives us courage.

Omi proved his courage on the obstacle course. Everyone was wearing blindfolds, being careful not to get caught in the traps, but Omi managed to get through with ease.

"Your courage is admirable, Dragons-in-training," Master Fung told his students. "Yet the bravest monk is not one who fears nothing, but the one who is willing to face what he fears most."

"Even with the Shadow of Fear, Jack Spicer cannot defeat me," Omi boasted. "I have never met a fear I was afraid of."

"That's a lie," Max barked. "Everyone's afraid of something, Omi. Even you. And one of these days, we're going to find out what."

"No matter how convincing you try to be, there's still a lot you can't hide," said Emily. "By telling us that lie, you're also lying to yourself."

"It is not a lie," Omi argued, though he knew it was.

That night, Jack returned to the Xiaolin Temple, ready to devastate the monks using the new Shen-Gong-Wu he acquired. He came to everyone's chambers and used the Shadow of Fear to infiltrate their dreams, turning them into nightmares. He laughed at the things Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay were afraid of, but when he saw Max and Emily's fears, he thought he was going to die of fright. The girls' fears turned out to be more than he bargained for. Omi was the last one. He infiltrated his dreams and looked for his fears.

Jack wasn't surprised to see Omi's dreams made up of himself. After all, the young monk did have an oversized ego. But when he saw the thing Omi was most afraid of, Jack laughed hysterically.

The next morning, the monks tried to make breakfast, but everyone was still half-asleep. Raimundo was squeezing the oranges to make juice, Omi was cracking eggs, Clay was making pancakes, Kimiko was grilling bacon, Emily was setting the table, and Max was making toast. But due to their lack of sleep, they couldn't concentrate and ended up making messes all over the kitchen.

Clay apologized. "I guess I'm a little tired."

"I think we all are," Max said, noticing everyone's expressions.

"I had the most horrible nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep," Emily said, rubbing her eyes.

Master Fung knew this was the cause of the Shadow of Fear. Omi tried once again to hide his fears and act bold. So his teacher gave him the assignment to watch over the Shen-Gong-Wu in case Jack would come back to infiltrate the temple again.

And Jack did come back. He found Omi guarding the vault and was ready to devastate him again. After getting his camera rolling and setting the stage, Jack used the Shadow of Fear to bring Omi's nightmare to life.

Omi's scream attracted the attention of his comrades. They went to the temple and found Jack stealing their Shen-Gong-Wu. They fought off the robots, but Jack still managed to escape with some of their treasures.

Clay inspected the vault. "It's not too bad. They only got a few of the Shen-Gong-Wu."

Emily looked around. "Where's Omi? He was supposed to be guarding the vault."

Max found him sitting upside-down near a tree, frozen with fright. "What happened?" When Omi didn't answer, Max and the others agreed to bring him inside.

Everyone wanted to get back at Jack, but Omi was too ashamed and embarrassed and tried to talk his way out of this rumble. But his friends wouldn't let him. They knew something was wrong and they weren't going to find out by leaving Omi alone, so they took him along.

In the basement of the Spicer residence, Jack started his camera and was ready to film the fight. Kimiko made the first move. "We've come for the stolen Shen-Gong-Wu, Jack." She jumped, using her Judolette Flip to attack the robots.

Jack was ready to make his move. He used the Shadow of Fear to bring everyone's nightmares to life. Kimiko's fear was a broken worn-out doll named Mochika, Clay was afraid of his Granny Lilly, Raimundo was afraid of a purple jellyfish-like creature, and Omi was afraid of a rabid squirrel.

Wuya wanted Jack to use the Shadow of Fear on Max and Emily, but Jack was hesitant to do it. "I've seen what those girls are scared of and even I'm pretty freaked out. I gotta give them credit for having such fears."

"All the more reason," said Wuya. Reluctantly, Jack uses the Shadow of Fear on the girls. Max was afraid of a human-lupin hybrid who liked to hunt her down and Emily was afraid of the creature form the horror film _Alien_. Everyone ran around the basement being chased by their fears until they left the Spicer residence.

Frightened and embarrassed, the monks returned to the temple. When they did, Max found one of the cameras left behind by Jack. She started it and the camera projected a scene of Omi being attacked by the squirrel. Omi admitted that he was too proud to admit how afraid he was and how ashamed he was for not having the courage to stand up to his fear.

All of Omi's friends consoled him. They didn't laugh at him for his fear, but expressed how happy they were for him telling the truth.

Dojo sensed a new Shen-Gong-Wu. It was the Crouching Cougar, a treasure used as a handy transportation device. As the dragon was leading his friends to the treasure, everyone began thinking of a plan. They knew Jack would use the Shadow of Fear to bring their fears to life again and they needed to be prepared. That was when they came up with the idea to fight each other's fears instead of their own.

Just as they anticipated, Jack used the Shadow of Fear once again, but this time, the monks were ready. When everyone's fears were coming in to attack, everyone switched places. Clay was fighting the sea creature, Raimundo was fighting Granny Lilly, Omi was fighting Mochika, Kimiko was fighting the squirrel, Emily was fighting the hybrid, and Max was fighting the Alien.

Jack didn't expect this, but he hurried to claim the Crouching Cougar while the heroes were occupied. He was within range, but wanted his close-up. The camera was pressed against his face. Everyone, along with their fears, raced to claim the Crouching Cougar, but all twelve hands touched it.

A twelve-way Xiaolin Showdown? Was it possible? It was. In this game, it was six against six, each player wagering one Shen-Gong-Wu. The Xiaolin team wagered the Two-Ton Tunic, Shroud of Shadows, Lotus Twister, Silk Spitter, Star Hanabi, and Ruby of Ramses. The team of horrors wagered the Serpent's Tail, Eye of Dashi, Third Arm Sash, Fist of Tebigong, Sword of the Storm, and Thorn of Thunderbolts. The game was a sumo match where the monks had to stand against their own fears and the first ones to leave the ring would lose the game.

Mochika used the Eye of Dashi to attack Kimiko. Kimiko tried to use the Shroud of Shadows, but it was too small to obscure her completely. With the appropriate physical form of a sumo wrestler, everyone's moves were sluggish, but they tried to move around as best as they could. Raimundo used the Silk Spitter to trap the sea creature's tentacles together, but the monster used the Third Arm Sash to counter attack. Granny Lilly tried to attack using the Fist of Tebigong, but Clay weaved his way around using the Lotus Twister. Omi kept trying to run away from the squirrel, but the rabid rodent went through him using the Serpent's Tail, disgusting the young monk. Emily stood still, frozen in fight. The Alien couldn't move because it wasn't used to such a physical form, but it still used the Sword of the Storm to try and blow her away. Emily tried to use her weight to stay in place, but she was slowly moving toward the ring. Max tried to use the Star Hanabi, but the hybrid countered using the Thorn of Thunderbolts.

Omi remembered the wisdom he learned from his master. Bravery does not come from not having fear, but having the strength to face fear. Omi was afraid of the squirrel, but he was not afraid to fight the rodent. The animal charged in to attack, but Omi used the Two-Ton-Tunic. The squirrel hit his head against the armor and was knocked out of the ring. Emily finally snapped out of it. She used the Ruby of Ramses to move the Alien closer to the ring. The monster's tail came into contact with the ring, meaning it was out of the game. Max used the Star Hanabi at the hybrid's feet. The abominable creature danced around until he fell back and came into contact with the ring. Kimiko used her strength to lift the doll out of the arena. Clay gave his grandmother a shove and she tripped over the sea creature's tentacles and left the arena. Raimundo got up and so did his fear, only to realize that its tentacle was touching the ring.

Everyone praised themselves for their victory. Now that they stood against their greatest demons and won, they would be less afraid of their fears. It also felt good for them to be back in their physical forms.

"It's funny how things so small can seem so large in our minds," said Kimiko.

"Not at all, actually," said Emily. "It's quite common and often overlooked. That's what makes it so surprising."

"I wonder what Jack's greatest fear is," Raimundo thought. "Guess we'll never know."

"We can find out," Max said, holding the Shadow of Fear. "I swiped this when no one was looking."

Emily grinned. "You sly vixen."

Max decided to take that as a compliment. This Shen-Gong-Wu did seem to best represent her element, so she decided to use it to infiltrate Jack's mind. Jack's fear was no better than everyone else's. Rather it was more embarrassing than his enemies'. His worst nightmare was being flushed down the toilet. But knowing Jack Spicer, it came to no surprise that he would be afraid of something like that.


	26. For Dragons, the Dinner Bell Tolls

For Dragons, the Dinner Bell Tolls

The monks came to a lush jungle looking for a Shen-Gong-Wu called the Lasso Boa Boa. It looked like a constrictor and had the power to grasps enemies like one. Dojo was trying to navigate it, but couldn't get a sense of direction.

"Are you sure it's a Shen-Gong-Wu you're sensing and not that very large spider?" Omi asked.

Emily stopped in her tracks. "Spider?" Next to the Alien, spiders also terrified her.

Dojo chuckled. "Like I'm gonna fall for that one." But when he turned around, he shrieked, seeing a spider on his back. "Spider!" he yelped, clinging to Emily.

The others laughed. "What a Dojo," said Clay.

Emily softly rubbed Dojo's back. "It's okay, Dojo. I hate spiders too."

They found the Shen-Gong-Wu they were looking for, only to be met up with Jack and Wuya and an army of robots shaped like Wuya. The machines attacked by squirting ink like squids. Jack wanted to fight, but his throat was dry, putting him in no condition. The monks used their Dragon Excume formation to finish off the robots. Seeing his robots dismantled and destroyed, Jack fled from battle.

"Jack, you are an embarrassment to evil everywhere," Wuya said, following him.

A strange man came by, presenting the monks with the Lasso Boa Boa. "I believe this is yours," he said graciously.

Omi recognized that it was the great Master Monk Guan. He returned to the temple with the monks as their guest. "Master Monk Guan is the most accomplished Tai Chi Master," said Omi, impressed and amazed with his skills. "He has defeated the greatest warriors using only his famous Spear of Guan."

Monk Guan passed the balls to Omi. "And I see much potential in you, Omi. It is also an honor to be in the presence of the fair Lady Max and Princess Emily."

"Well, I'm the one who flew them there," Dojo bragged.

"Yeah, we were lucky to get there at all," Raimundo said sarcastically.

Omi kicked the balls and they all landed on Dojo's head. Everyone laughed again. "What a Dojo," said Clay. Emily sighed and rubbed his head.

At dinner, Dojo was eating practically everything on the table. "Dojo, if you did not eat so much, perhaps you would fly swifter," Omi suggested.

Dojo swallowed his helping of fried chicken. Feeling insulted, he wondered, "Are you saying that I'm fat?"

"No, no, it's not that," Raimundo was saying. "It's just that you're umm… big-boned."

Dojo was getting tired of everyone making fun of him. "You know, I can still fit in the same swimming trunks I wore 1500 years ago."

"You mean your old toga?" Max asked, teasingly. Everyone except for Emily laughed.

"What a Dojo," Clay said again.

Emily sighed, petting Dojo. "Don't let the things they say get to you."

"Thanks, Emily," said Dojo. "You're the only one who's really nice to me. I mean, I do all the sensing of the Shen-Gong-Wu, and all the flying, and do I ever get a pat on the back or a 'good job, Dojo?' No."

Emily took it into consideration. "I guess I really haven't shown as much appreciation as I should have."

"Hey, now, don't take it so personal," Dojo was telling her. "At least you can be considerate."

Emily smiled, appreciating his kind words. She took the empty plates to wash them.

Master Monk Guan came by. "Yes, Princess Emily is very kind and thoughtful. As for you, I have traveled the world dozens of times, but I have never before seen a creature as fascinating as you. What other creatures out there can sense Shen-Gong-Wu?" Dojo was flattered to hear that. Master Monk Guan even said he knew a friend who would be interested to meet Dojo and even show appreciation for his talents.

Dojo and Master Monk Guan came to a dark palace in the mountain. They entered the grand hall, surrounded by jungle cats of all kinds. There were lions, tigers, panthers, jaguars, cheetahs, and leopards. This was the palace of Chase Young. When Dojo found that out, he rushed back to the door, but the exit was sealed.

Chase Young came before his visitors. "You've done well, Master Monk Guan. You've delivered the dragon," he said coldly. "Now, as promised, I return the Spear of Guan. Now leave and never return." Master Monk Guan turned around and left the palace. Chase turned his attention to Dojo. "Come now, it's time for your dinner."

Seeing the jungle cats surrounding him, Dojo knew Chase wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer, so he followed him to the dining hall. Much to Dojo's delight, the table was filled with an assortment of food all for him. A meal just wasn't something Dojo couldn't pass up. "I have to admit, for an evil villain, you have been very hospitable," Dojo said sincerely.

Chase Young was pleased to hear that. "Thank you. I have something very special in store for you." Dojo wasn't sure how to handle that phrase. "It will be up to you, Dojo. Your stay here can be a pleasant or an unpleasant experience."

Seeing the jungle cats, Dojo decided it would be wise to accept Chase's generosity and make his time pleasant.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks were looking for Dojo, worried about him. With the dragon missing, it would be hard to know when a new Shen-Gong-Wu would reveal itself or where they would have to go to find it.

Perhaps it wouldn't be as hard as they thought. The monks figured that they could use Jack to lead them to the Shen-Gong-Wu. Kimiko placed a tracker on Jack's car and traced it using her GPS. They also used the Silver Manta Ray as their mode of transportation.

The monks followed Jack to the beach, where a new Shen-Gong-Wu called the Monsoon Sandals was hidden. These Sandals allowed the user to wield them and stretch their legs a mile long. Jack found the Monsoon Sandals and demonstrated their power, but couldn't keep his balance. He fell back and was caught by Chase Young. Jack idolized Chase and considered himself his biggest fan.

The monks saw Dojo at Chase's feet. "Dojo! Where have you been?" Omi asked.

"We could've missed out on a lot of Shen-Gong-Wu with you gone," said Kimiko.

Dojo snorted and asked, "Are sure I wouldn't have just slowed you down with all my big bones and all?"

"Is that why you left?" Clay asked. "We were only funnin' with ya, partner. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Well, you did," Dojo said, hurt. "Not you, Emily, you were nice to me."

"I was worried about you when you disappeared," she confessed. "You're my friend and I care about you. We all do."

Max nodded. "You're a valuable dragon and a reliable companion."

"Yeah, one of us," Raimundo said in agreement.

Taken in by everyone's words, Dojo found it in his heart to forgive them. He became large so he could hug everyone. "I missed you guys too," he sobbed.

"Does that mean you'll return to the temple with us?" Emily asked.

Dojo shrank and blew his nose using Clay's bandana. "I would like to, but I can't. I've been traded like a baseball card."

"By who?" Emily asked.

"Master Monk Guan," Dojo answered.

Omi didn't want to believe it. "Master Monk Guan is far too honorable to engage in such behavior."

Chase Young said differently. "That's where you'd be wrong, my young and naïve Xiaolin admirer. Dojo belongs to me now," he said, filling a bowl with his Lao Mang Long soup.

"If you do not surrender Dojo at once, you will suffer a most humiliating defeat," Omi warned.

Emily stopped him. "Be careful. He has a Cobalt Star shard."

The others gasped, but Max agreed. "She's right. I can sense it too."

Chase was not surprised. "Then you girls know I can sense your powers as well. The Dark Lord warned me to expect only you, my young princess, so I am not surprised that your comrades are not present."

Omi wasn't going to let the fact that Chase Young was a servant to the Dark Lord stop him from getting back Dojo. He tried to fight, but was unable to land an attack. Exhausted, Omi fell to the ground. Everyone else except for Max and Emily charged at Chase from any different directions, but he jumped out of the way, making them attack each other.

Jack wanted to partner with Chase Young, but the warrior refused. He didn't care about the Shen-Gong-Wu and only came to observe the Xiaolin monks and meet the girls he had heard so much about. "You and I will battle one day, my princess. It is a day I look forward to," he promised Emily. He faces Max and tells her, "And you, I believe it's Max? Don't grow too attached to those jewels around your neck. I have a small, shall we say, interest in Cobalt Star shards? I look forward to adding your shards to my collection." Max growled at him.

The monks left the beach and decided to look for Master Monk Guan. They found him roaming the valley and demanded him to tell the truth. Master Monk Guan told them it was true that he traded Dojo for his weapon back. Many years ago, Chase Young and Monk Guan battled each other fiercely. Monk Guan made a wrong move on his part, giving Chase the edge he needed to seize his weapon and take his foe down using it. It turned Monk Guan into a coward. Sensing the fear in his opponent, Chase Young made Monk Guan a proposition. He would return the Spear of Guan if his foe could present him with a creature of value. In this case, a dragon.

Master Monk Guan felt great guilt for his actions. He decided to lead the heroes to Chase's palace. They still didn't know why Chase Young wanted Dojo. Master Monk Guan explained that Chase Young was once a warrior fighting on the path of good until he sold his soul for a potion that would keep him forever young. The recipe for the potion contains as follows: one cup of wheat grass, one tablespoon of salt, a pinch of dried frog, and, much to everyone's horror, one whole dragon. Chase Young was going to make Dojo into Lao Mang Long soup.

Dojo found that out when he was sitting in a caldron filled with the soup. Thankfully, the heroes arrived in time before Dojo could be finished off. But in their attempt to rescue their friend, the palace had been sealed and they were surrounded by jungle cats. Chase Young appeared too, but took on the form of a ferocious reptilian beast.

"This is not the power of the Cobalt Star shard," he assured the intruders. "What you see is my true form without the benefit of my potion."

Emily shuddered. "If this is your full power, I'd hate to image what the Cobalt Star shard can do."

"You will see me demonstrate the power I am offered by the Dark Lord in time, young princess," Chase assured her.

The monks tried to fight using their Shen-Gong-Wu. Kimiko used the Star Hanabi to lauch a firey attack at Chase, but he deflected it back at her. Raimundo tried using the Ruby of Ramses to trap Chase, but he got out of the way, making Jack get levitated from the ground. With his agility, Chase knocked Raimundo off balance and Jack fell with him. Clay tried to use the Lasso Boa Boa to capture Chase and Omi tried using the Thorn of Thunderbolts, but Chase dodged, grabbed the Lasso, and used his strength to toss them aside.

After seeing Chase's impressive display of power, Max and Emily weren't sure what to do, but they knew they couldn't surrender. "Perhaps you girls would like to join me," Chase Young offered.

Before they can answer, Master Monk Guan arrives and says, "I wouldn't celebrate your victory just yet. You should know Max and the princess would never consider joining you in the forces of evil." He comes down and declares, "I challenge you to a Showdown."

Chase Young accepts and makes a concession. "No Shen-Gong-Wu. We use our martial arts skills only."

Master Monk Guan agrees to his terms. "The wager will be the freedom of Dojo and the young monks."

Chase decides to raise the stakes. "If I should prevail, you will forever pledge your loyalty to me and join the other fellow warriors who are enslaved into the beasts that serve me," he said, gesturing his jungle cats.

It was a dangerous gamble, but Master Monk Guan agreed to his opponent's terms. Both warriors took their positions, drew their weapons, and announced, " _Gong Yi Tampai_!"

They were fighting well, but since the battlefield was in the grand hall of Chase's castle, he had all the advantages. Below the arena was a pool of molten rocks. Chase stepped on Monk Guan and was pushing him to the edge.

"Loser Guan," Jack chanted. "Loser Guan!"

"Shut up," Max barked.

Monk Guan used his spear to strike Chase. The reptilian warrior lost his grip and moved away, giving his foe the chance he needed to get back on his feet.

"You cannot defeat me," Chase Young taunted. "Even the Spear of Guan won't save you."

But Master Monk Guan remembered an important piece of wisdom he was taught. "What makes a warrior strong is not the weapon, but the warrior holding the weapon." He set his weapon down, ready to fight with his hands.

"Your theatrics are quite amusing, as are your skills in combat," said Chase. He set his weapon down too. Both warriors began dealing blows at each other. Chase managed to land a successful attack, but Monk Guan got back in the arena. He spun around, striking his opponent in the face with both hands. Chase activated another switch, causing mirrors to rise from the floor. Monk Guan stood on one mirror, but Chase activated another switch, making the mirrors change direction. Chase lifted his opponent and tossed him against a mirror, but Monk Guan kicked Chase in the opposite direction.

Monk Guan began channeling his energy into one last assault. "I see you now for what you are and not for what you pretend to be." Chase was about to attack from behind, but Monk Guan turned around and used a technique called Repel the Beast to blast his opponent to the center of the arena.

Chase Young reverted back to his human form. His jungle cats surrounded the heroes, but he told them to cease. "I accepted their challenge and lost. They are free to go."

Emily took a step forward. "You may fight for evil, but you do have some honor in you."

Chase nodded. "I am certain our paths will cross again," he said and bowed.

Emily bowed back. "As am I. And I agree, Chase Young, that we will battle someday." She and her friends left the palace with Dojo following behind.

The heroes expressed their gratitude to Master Monk Guan. He was just as grateful to them for helping him recover the courage he thought he lost. But he never lost his courage at all. As a gift, he presented Omi with the Spear of Guan. After what he was taught, he figured he wouldn't be needing it anymore and giving his weapon as a gift was the best way for him to show his gratitude. The monks returned to the temple and Monk Guan decided to continue his travels.


	27. The Evil Within

The Evil Within

Now that the monks knew that Chase Young was in possession of the Cobalt Star shard they were looking for, it was a matter of time before they would have to fight him for it. After seeing his display of power, they knew he was going to be a difficult foe to face. They weren't ready to fight him, so until they were ready, they had to keep training and gather more Shen-Gong-Wu.

The Shen-Gong-Wu they were in pursuit of this time was the Mosaic Scale. It was, as its name stated, a mosaic scale and even had the image of Libra's scale on the front side. Kimiko found it resting in a tree and used the Lotus Twister to extend her hand and fingers so she could reach it. But she couldn't keep a grip and accidently tossed it to Jack. As he was having his little victory dance, Max rolled her eyes and attacked the tree he was standing on. As the tree began shaking, Jack started to lose his balance and fall. He commanded his Jack-bots to attack, but the monks took them out with ease. One of them crashed into Jack and he lost his grip on the Mosaic Scale. Raimundo managed to catch it before it could hit the ground and shatter.

Raimundo approached Kimiko, who was still sitting in the pool she fell in. He laughed and joked, "Hey, no one said anything about you going for a swim."

"Water's fine," she sarcastically remarked. "Wanna join me?"

Raimundo shook his head. "Nah, water's not my element."

Emily helped her up. "Never mind the jokes. All that matters is we managed to secure another Shen-Gong-Wu."

Omi agreed. "Yes, we should forget the whole thing. Anyone can make a mistake."

"I don't make mistakes!" Kimiko yelled.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Emily corrected.

"Yeah, nobody's perfect," Max added.

From the shadows, Chase Young watched the heroes leave the marshlands. "Max and the young princess are both impressive warriors. Why Max sides with them, I do not understand, when her power can be used for much greater purposes. It's a pity she wastes her talents fighting against the forces of evil; especially when the Dark Lord has sent her on the path of evil."

Jack returned to the entrance to Chase's palace, hoping once again to form an alliance with his idol. It still disgusted Wuya that Jack idolized Chase. Jack tormented Wuya by saying, "Could it be that a certain disembodied head is jealous of Chase Young?"

"Jealous?" Wuya echoed. "Don't be ridiculous. What's so special about Chase Young, anyway?"

"Max said he's a servant to the Dark Lord," Jack reminded her. "And he's the most skilled master in Tai Chi. And you only get to be the best by hanging out with the best." Finally, he found the switch, opening the door.

Chase didn't kindly welcome Jack's presence, but he decided to be polite and ask, "What is your purpose here?"

Jack wanted to hang out with Chase, but the warrior wasn't one for social interaction with someone like Jack. The self-proclaimed evil boy genius brought up his previous proposal. "I thought maybe you'd take into consideration us working together as evil cohorts?" Jack asked, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Before I consider your disturbing proposition, you must first bring me something of value," Chase demanded.

That was going to be a difficult task for Jack. He didn't know what to present Chase or what would be deemed valuable. But Jack wasn't going to let that stop him from trying to get Chase's approval.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko was securing the Mosaic Scale in the vault. Startled by the sound of Raimundo's voice calling her, she accidentally lost her grip on the Scale. It fell to the bottom and broke in half. Kimiko gasped in horror at the result of the accident, but she had no idea of what disaster would come from this. She left the vault and returned to her chambers with the broken Scale in her hands.

Clay saw her and asked her if she wanted to join him and the others in a game of Texas Hold 'em. She nervously answered that she would join them. While everyone else was in Raimundo's chamber getting ready, Kimiko snuck into Clay's room and placed the broken Scale in the chest next to his sleeping quarters.

At midnight, while everyone was asleep, an insect-like creature named Savinni emerged from one of the halves of the Mosaic Scale. He crawled out of the chest and inside Clay's ear. Clay moaned and tossed around, then was still again. He opened his eyes and got on his feet. "It's good to be free again," Savinni said, speaking through Clay. "And this time, nobody will be able to stop me."

The next day, the monks were having a race by jumping from the limbs of the trees. Kimiko stopped on one limb when Clay pulled it back and released it, launching her like a catapult. Raimundo climbed up, asking what the problem was, but the limb he was standing on snapped. Omi tried to approach his friends, but as he jumped on one limb, it came apart too. While Max and Emily were helping their friends stand up, they saw a tree falling towards them.

Under Savinni's control, Clay laughed in sinister as he approached them. "Gotta go, but let's do it again sometime."

Max tightened her eyes. "Anyone notice that Clay's been acting strange lately?"

Emily did. "I've never seen him act this way before."

That night, when Jack came to the temple to steal Shen-Gong-Wu, he couldn't believe what he saw. Clay was taking them too. Nonetheless, he figured he could use this to his advantage. When the rest of the monks came to see what was going on, even they were shocked. They tried reasoning with Clay, but he wouldn't listen. He just attacked the heroes.

When Clay and Jack left the temple, the monks inspected the vault. Almost all of the Shen-Gong-Wu was stolen. When Master Fung noticed that one of them was the Mosaic Scale, he felt a disturbing chill. But Kimiko confessed that she was the one who took the Mosaic Scale and she showed her teacher and comrades that it was broken in half.

Jack returned to Chase's palace and presented him with the Shen-Gong-Wu he stole, but Chase already made it clear in their first encounter that he had no interest in Shen-Gong-Wu. The treasures were of no value to him. However, when Chase looked at Clay, he noticed that he was not himself. He saw right away that Clay was possessed by Savinni, and demanded him to leave.

At the Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung explained who Savinni was to his students. He was a spirit of mischief who had been trapped inside the Mosaic Scale for many centuries. When Kimiko realized the damage that was caused, she blamed herself. Master Fung assured her that it wasn't her fault because she didn't know of the consequence of the situation. Anyone can make a mistake, but the biggest one is not being able to admit it.

Savinni was after a Shen-Gong-Wu known as the Monarch Wings, the sister Wu of the Mosaic Scale. Individually, they pose no threat. But together, they can bring about calamity. If Savinni were to obtain the Monarch Wings, he would no longer require a host and would become invincible.

After one Shen-Gong-Wu activates and it has a sibling, that sibling is fated to reveal itself shortly after. Now that the monks realized what they were dealing with, they knew they had to be cautious. As long as Savinni was possessing Clay's body, he would grow stronger. The team decided to split up in their search for Clay. Raimundo and Max decided to check the north side of the country while Emily and Omi would check the south side. Kimiko and Dojo decided to search the east and west sides of the country.

Using the Golden Tiger Claws, Omi and Emily came to the southern plains. It had only been less than a minute, but already, Emily stopped in alarm. "I sense a Cobalt Star shard," she gasped.

"I sensed your Millennium Star the moment you arrived," said Chase's voice.

"If you are looking for trouble, you have found it," said Omi.

Emily stopped him. "We don't have time for this."

Chase knew, but that wasn't the reason he came before them. "You have nothing to fear. We can't have our battle now anyway."

"Then why are you here?" Emily wondered, trying to ease herself.

Chase was aware of the events that had been going on in the past few hours. "It is only a short time before the Monarch Wings will be revealed," he warned Omi and Emily, "and it will be your challenge to stop Savinni." He passed Omi a pole and they began sparring. "Fight him until he cannot fight anymore. That is the only way to release the spirit."

"That makes sense," said Emily. "If the host is in no condition, the possessor can't control him anymore and he'll be forced out to fight on his own." She speaks up and says, "With your skill and wisdom, you are a great warrior. It's a shame that someone of your talents fights on the wrong side."

Chase was amused to hear her say that. "I was just thinking the same thing about you and your friend Max. However, just because we're on opposite sides, doesn't mean I cannot teach you, young princess."

"What could I possibly learn from you?" Emily wondered.

"You can learn this: it is not the strongest opponent who wins, but the strongest will." Omi was about to use his Monkey Strike, but Chase used a technique called Repulse the Monkey. "When fighting an opponent with superior strength, you must use his strength against him."

Omi got up and asked, "Why are you teaching us your tricks?"

"Teaching is the true path to learning," Chase answered, and took his leave.

Dojo landed in front of Omi and Emily with the others on his back. He alerted them that the Monarch Wings had just been revealed and they needed to find them fast. He brought them to the summit of a mountain blanketed in snow and freezing water. Jack and Savinni were there too looking for the Monarch Wings.

Everyone surrounded Savinni in many different directions, using their own elemental techniques. Kimiko used her Judolette Flip, Raimundo used his Typhoon Boom, Max used her Shadow Blitz, Omi used his Tornado Strike, and Emily used her Luminous Wave. Savinni evaded all of their attacks and brought them down with their own power. While Jack was gloating about his partnership with Savinni, the mischievous spirit used the Tangle Web Come to bind him.

Savinni found the Monarch Wings and was about to take them, but Max stopped him. "We have to keep fighting."

"I agree, but how can we-?" Then Emily stopped, remembering what Chase Young said. "That's it. Omi, it's up to you!" Omi nodded. As Savinni was charging in to attack, the monk used Repulse the Monkey to knock him off balance. Savinni was about to charge again, but this time, it was Emily who tripped him up. "Clay is no longer in any condition to continue fighting," Emily told Savinni. "You must fight your battles on your own now."

The spirit of mischief finally emerged by coming out from Clay's ear. He was about to take her as his next victim, but she defended herself and smacked Savinni against a tree. She kept her ears sealed with earplugs so Savinni couldn't try to get inside her and control her.

The battle wasn't over yet. Savinni was rushing to seize the Monarch Wings. Jack managed to catch the Wings in his teeth, but Savinni jumped to his face, making him shriek in fright. Kimiko and Savinni both touched the Monarch Wings, commencing a Xiaolin Showdown. The match would be over when the first player would catch the Monarch Wings while escaping the geysers. Kimiko wagered her Eye of Dashi against Savinni's Tangle Web Comb.

The arena was set and Savinni was ten times his size now. Water formed like staircases and flowed in many different directions around the arena and emerged like geysers. Savinni was about to grab the Monarch Wings, but a water twister forced him away and tossed the Monarch Wings over to where Kimiko was. She was about to grab the Wings until Savinni used the Tangle Web Com to stop her. She used the Eye of Dashi to free herself and evade the water that was approaching her.

Savinni managed to cross the arena and catch the Monarch Wings. The Mosaic Scale came out of Kimiko's pocket and began joining forces with the Monarch Wings. Savinni shrank back to his regular size and went back inside the Scale. Kimiko still had time to set things right. "Just because I made a mistake, doesn't mean I can't fix it." She used the Eye of Dashi and called upon her element of fire. The intensifying heat began to weaken Savinni and seal the crack in the Scale, preventing him from escaping again. And now that the spirit was trapped again, he couldn't use the Monarch Wings to become invincible.

While everyone was cheering for Kimiko's victory, Clay finally regained consciousness. He was still feeling a little out of it because his body was still weak from fighting. Raimundo and Kimiko helped carry him away. Emily and Max were about to join them until they sensed Chase's Cobalt Star shard.

He came to congratulate them. "You and your friends did well, young princess."

"Because you helped us in ways we could have never thought," said Emily. "I guess I really can learn from you."

"Have you given up evil for good?" Omi wondered.

"I'm afraid things aren't that simple," Max told him. "He chose this path and as long as he has that Cobalt Star shard, he'll remain a servant to the Dark Lord."

"But we may need his help more than we may realize or even care to admit," said Emily. "But if the Dark Lord is not commanding you to help us or even educate us, then why are you doing it?"

"Let's just say while I can do one small thing for you, maybe you can do one small thing for me," Chase responded, and he left again.

"And what small thing would that be?" Max wondered.

"He's a mysterious person," said Emily. "But I'm sure we'll figure out what he wants from us."

Omi and the girls rejoined their friends on their journey back to the temple where they could fill Clay in with all the details. The last thing he remembered was playing cards with his friends and going to bed. He had no idea of the events that occurred from the time he was possessed. Kimiko managed to tell him everything from the beginning, though she didn't want to.


	28. The Monks Chill Out

The Monks Chill Out

It wasn't like Master Fung to cancel lessons, but he decided to give his students the day off to relax. They had been working so hard and needed to take it easy. Outside, Clay used the Fist of Tebigong to create a crater and Omi used the Orb of Tornami to fill it with water. While everyone was swimming, Kimiko decided to start the barbeque, then sat down to read.

Their time for relaxation was cut short when Dojo alerted the monks that a new Shen Gong-Wu had revealed itself. It was the Lunar Locket, a treasure that allowed the user to make the moon wax and wane to their will. The Locket was hidden near a ski resort in the mountains. Jack got there first, ready to test the new robot he created. What made this robot different from the others was that the Heart of Jong was beating inside of it, giving it human qualities. When Clay saw the robot coming in to take the Lunar Locket, he used his Seismic Kick to create an avalanche. The Locket came down at Clay's feet and he picked it up.

The robot used its laser vision at the ground at Clay's feet, causing him to slip, then used the magnet on its hand to take back the Lunar Locket. Raimundo stopped it using his Typhoon Boom. The robot managed to get there fast enough before the Locket could slip into Raimundo's hand. Afterwards, he tossed a snowball at Raimundo, but the Brazilian kicked it away and tried to attack. The robot caught Raimundo and tossed him around. Kimiko used her Judolette Flip to attack the robot, making it crash into the nearby cliff. A pile of snow fell on the robot, but it used its strength to crush Kimiko with it. Omi used his Tornado Strike and called upon the power of ice to attack the robot with a frozen spear. The robot withstood that attack as well and pushed Omi back.

The Lunar Locket was on the edge of the crevice. The monks tried to retrieve it, but Jack got it first. The pain of human emotions caused the robot to short-circuit. It took the Heart of Jong out from its chest, deactivating itself. The Heart of Jong fell to the bottom of the crevice. Jack didn't want to go down there, so he left with the Lunar Locket.

Jack returned home to demonstrate the power of the Lunar Locket. He was making it move around to his command. Suddenly, his alarm went off, signaling an intrusion. Jack went to investigate, only to see a little snowman. It looked adorable at first, until it grew in size and turned frightening. Looking closely, Wuya saw that this snowman was brought to life by the Heart of Jong. She was also amused by the display of his destructive power as the snowman began attacking the lair.

Since it was a full moon tonight, Emily was out of commission for the night. It was the time when she had to release the Millennium Star so it could replenish its strength. During that night, it would also become a wishing star and grant one wish. Her friends were just going to have to manage without her. So the crew left for Jack's lair. When they arrived, they saw that it was in shambles. They also saw Jack having a fit.

Max took the Monkey Staff from him so he could calm down. "You really need to keep your hands off of this," she scolded. "What happened, anyway?"

"Hi, guys," Jack said calmly. "Man, am I ever glad to see you." He tried to hug Max, but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me," she barked. "What's going on here?"

"Hey, I'm not looking for a fight," Jack said truthfully. "I just used the Monkey Staff so I could escape from the evil snowman."

"Snowman," Omi asked with glee. "I like snowmen! Does he have a carrot for a nose?"

"No, but he does have the Heart of Jong," Jack answered.

"That would explain why you called him evil," said Max. "We have to find this snowman."

"Please take me with you," Jack pleaded. "I'm all alone. I have no robots. Wuya left with the snowman. Plus, I'm weak and helpless."

The heroes couldn't refuse on that. As Xiaolin warriors, they had to defend the weak and helpless, even if it included Jack Spicer. The self-proclaimed evil boy genius was happy to hear that he could join them. He tried to hug Omi, but he wasn't comfortable about it either.

The next morning, they returned to the temple to find Emily looking lively again. After hearing about the situation with Jack, she took it well. Unfortunately, the time was interrupted when the snowman arrived and began attacking the temple. The monks tried to attack, but the snowman solidified himself, blocking their attacks.

Raimundo used his Typhoon Boom to unleash a blast of wind against the snowman, but the creature breathed a chilling wind down on Raimundo, freezing him. Kimiko tried to use her Judolette Flip to melt the snowman, but he caught her in his hands, trapping her in ice too. Clay tried to lasso the snowman, but only removed an inch of snow from his body. The cowboy also ended up being caught in his own lasso.

Omi used his own martial arts skills to remove the snowman's arms. The creature managed to grow six new arms from his body. It was clear that this monster seemed unstoppable, so the monks decided to retreat. They got to the vault and began using their Shen-Gong-Wu to free their friends from the ice and warm them up. When everyone was restored, the snowman entered the vault. Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm and Kimiko used the Star Hanabi. Trapped in a whirlwind of fire, the snowman started metling into water. Clay used the Fist of Tebigong to create a hole in the floor to drain the water. The Heart of Jong was falling to the warriors, but they failed to catch it.

At the bottom of the vault, the snowman began regenerating. Jack gathered as much Shen-Gong-Wu as he could and escaped using the Tunnel Armadillo. The snowman melted into slush and began following Jack. It seemed that the self-proclaimed evil boy genius had a certain Shen-Gong-Wu the monster wanted. When Jack emerged from underground, the snowman caught up with him and attacked. The Shen-Gong-Wu the snowman was after was the Lunar Locket and now that he had it, he could use its power to freeze the planet. He used the moon to block the earth from the sun, plunging the planet into the moon's shadow and freezing darkness.

Max and Emily were able to tolerate the cold, but their friends weren't. They had to be bundled in extra warm clothes. Jack returned to the temple to apologize to the heroes and beg them to let him stay. The heroes were against it, thinking Jack would just deceive them again. But Jack was serious. He wanted to help stop the snowman and get back the stolen Shen-Gong-Wu. The monks decided to consider his plea, but how were they going to find the snowman?

Sometimes, the best way to find your enemy is to let him find you. That was the wisdom Master Fung offered his students. Now the monks had to figure out how to get the snowman to come to them. Omi used the Orb of Tornami to create a large sphere of water and Kimiko used the Star Hanabi to heat up the water. After that, Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm to unleash a scalding rain on the temple grounds.

The plan was working. The snowman noticed the warmth of the temple from his palace and went to investigate. The monks were ready to fight. Kimiko used the Star Hanabi and aimed for the Snowman's chest, exposing the Heart of Jong. Clay used his Seismic Kick to bring up a stone plate from the ground and Raimundo used his Sword of the Storm to slide the stone at the snowman's feet, tripping him up. The snowman grew a new pair of legs and kicked Raimundo and Clay away.

Omi tried to melt the snowman with his Orb of Tornami, but the snowman guzzled the water down and froze it, growing in size and strength. The snowman attacked again, freezing everyone expect for Omi and Jack. Kimiko lost her grip on the Star Hanabi as she became trapped in ice. Omi used the Shroud of Shadows to obscure himself. As the snowman touched the Star Hanabi, Omi revealed himself, challenging the monster to a Xiaolin Showdown. He raised the stakes by calling for a Shen-Yi-Bu Dare as well, wagering his Golden Tiger Claws and Orb of Tornami for the snowman's Heart of Jong and Lunar Locket. The snowman reluctantly accepted Omi's challenge.

The game was one-on-one ice hockey. Whoever would score the first goal would be declared the winner. Omi was dressed in the appropriate equipment while the snowman armored himself with ice using the Heart of Jong. The Star Hanabi served as the puck for the game. Omi was small and able to slip from under the snowman, but the monster used his ice hockey stick to pull his opponent back. He tried to score a goal, but the Star Hanabi instead landed in Omi's mouth without damaging his teeth. He spat it back out on the field. Omi tried to get the Star Hanabi into the goal field, but the snowman melted into water, trying to beat him to it. He turned into an ice brick wall, stopping his opponent.

The snowman was approaching the goal on Omi's side of the field. Omi used the Orb of Tornami to unleash a tidal wave on the snowman. The monster used the Lunar Locket to shift the tide back at Omi. The young monk sent the water back using his Tsunami Strike. The water hosed down on the snowman, almost completely melting him. Omi saw the Heart of Jong and wanted to make this shot count. He struck the Star Hanabi with his hockey stick and it came into contact with the Heart of Jong and they both went into the goal.

When the game was over, everyone was set free from the snowman's ice. Emily used the Lunar Locket to move the moon back into its proper place. Now that the sun was no longer obscured and the Earth was out of the moon's shadow, warmth and daylight returned to the planet. Now that peace was restored once again, Omi wanted to build a peaceful, happy snowman. His friends had enough snowmen for one day and instead covered Omi with snow and decorated him with coal, buttons, and a carrot nose.

"Now that evil has grown strong, we must prepare as no one has ever done before," Master Fung warned his students. He donned them with a new battle armor for when they would engage in a Xiaolin Showdown. It was designed like a ninja's uniform and each outfit carried the emblem of the element represented by each monk. The heroes admired their new battle armor and began looking forward to wearing it.


	29. The Supreme Six

The Supreme Six

Many consider it a rare privilege to live during the time of such a rare occurrence while others consider it the coming of a force that spells doom for humanity. That time was now in the Xiaolin world. The planets had begun to align. During this time, the Shen-Gong-Wu would act on their own and come together to form Mala Mala Jong.

Although the heroes had fought and defeated Mala Mala Jong once before, they knew that things were going to be different this time. Since there was many more Shen-Gong-Wu than their last encounter with Mala Mala, the demon would come back stronger not as one being, but as the Supreme Six.

Dojo brought the monks to a remote island where the Shen-Gong-Wu were gathering. Jack was there too, following the treasures. Omi pursued Jack in a cave, hoping to stop him from obtaining the Shen-Gong-Wu. He thought he had Jack cornered, but the self-proclaimed evil boy genius used the Ring of the Nine Dragons to divide himself into nine figures. Omi thought this would be too easy. True, there were more Jacks, but they were all weak in strength and less intelligent. But while Omi was occupied, the Shen-Gong-Wu started coming together, forming into Mala Mala Jong.

Jack tried to command Mala Mala Jong to join him on his path of world domination, but he had no power over the demon and was attacked. Mala Mala escaped using the power of the Longi Kite.

The heroes returned to the temple, hoping to come up with a plan. Master Fung warned his students that the rise of Mala Mala Jong caused a new Shen-Gong-Wu to activate. It was the Emperor Scorpion. It had the power to control all Shen-Gong-Wu at once. If the heroes could find the Emperor Scorpion, they could use it to command Mala Mala Jong to disassemble back into individual Shen-Gong-Wu.

Back home, Jack used the Ring of the Nine Dragons to become individual again. At that moment, Mala Mala Jong broke into his lair, trying to take the Ring from him. Mala Mala succeeded, and now that he had the Ring of the Nine Dragons, he used it to divide himself into six figures, becoming the Supreme Six. Sensing the Emperor Scorpion, the Supreme Six used the Golden Tiger Claws to warp to its location.

The Emperor Scorpion was hidden below the depths of the Earth. The monks used the Tunnel Armadillo to travel underground. The monks arrived the same time Jack and the Supreme Six did. Individually, the heroes stood no chance against the Supreme Six. It made no difference when they fought together either. Mala Mala used the Shen-Gong-Wu to overwhelm them.

While everyone was occupied with their battle, Jack managed to seize the Emperor Scorpion. He activated it, commanding the Supreme Six. He was having so much fun, but he took his leave with his new army.

Omi blamed himself and said his pride got in the way. "When Mala Mala first came to life, I could have called for your help, but I chose to do it alone. I thought if Millennia could defeat him, then maybe I could too."

"It doesn't matter now," said Raimundo. "We tried fighting the Supreme Six together, only to end up losing."

Master Fung offered his students words of wisdom. "Working together is more than just fighting together. It is knowing how to use wach other's strengths wisely."

"We can adapt to each other's strengths," said Max.

Kimiko agreed. "We just have to focus on what we do best and use it to each other's advantage."

The monks agreed and came up with a plan. They used the Tunnel Armadillo to break into Jack's lair, ready for another match against the Supreme Six. Jack commanded his army to attack, but the heroes were ready. One of the Supreme Six used the Star Hanabi to attack, but Kimiko used her Judolette Flip to draw in the fire and use it to counter attack. Another one used the Eye of Dashi to attack, but Emily used the power of her element to absorb the attack and increase the power of her Luminous Wave. Another one used the Sword of the Storm to unleash a fierce wind on the heroes, but Raimundo rode the wind and sent it flying back to the Supreme Six. Another one used the Orb of Tornami and began hosing down on Clay, but Omi defended him using his Tornado Strike. Another one was about to use the Fist of Tebigong on Clay, but he countered using his Seismic Kick. The last one used the Shroud of Shadows to conceal itself, but Max, with her keen senses, managed to locate her foe and strike using her Shadow Blitz.

The Golden Tiger Claws slipped from the grip of one of the Supreme Six. Max grabbed the Tiger Claws and used them to approach Jack and attack him, making him lose his grip on the Emperor Scorpion. The heroes and the Supreme Six touched the Emperor Scorpion at the same time, commencing a twelve-way Xiaolin Showdown. The Xiaolin team wagered the Falcon's Eye against the Supreme Six's Orb of Tornami. Players would swing from ropes in a pit of darkness and the last one hanging would be declared the winner.

It was too dark to see anything, but Max and Emily had the ability to see in the dark. Unfortunately for Omi, the lights from the dots on his forehead gave him away, making him an easy target. Clay gave him his hat to wear for protection. The flames given off from Mala Mala's body made it as much of an easy target. Clay took down one of the Supreme Six and Raimundo took down another, only to fall with it.

Kimiko used the Falcon's Eye to see what was going on. She told Clay where to go, but ended up falling with another one of the Supreme Six. She tossed the Falcon's Eye to Clay, who began telling Omi where to go. One of the Supreme Six attacked Omi. He almost fell to the bottom, but managed to catch the rope in front of him. Emily managed to make two of the Supreme Six crash into each other, but she couldn't grab the rope quickly enough and fell to the bottom.

It was up to Max and Omi now. Emily saw that they needed help, so she used her Luminous Wave to brighten the vicinity. One would consider it cheating, but Max and Omi accepted her help. Max used her Shadow Blitz to knock the last two of the Supreme Six against each other while Omi managed to grab the Orb of Tornami and use it to hose them down.

It was time for the Supreme Six to become one again and disassemble back into Shen-Gong-Wu, but Max got an amusing idea. She used the Emperor Scorpion to command the Supreme Six to play basketball with Jack, making him the ball. The Supreme Six obeyed her command and began playing with Jack, in a manner of speaking.


	30. Sibling Rivalry

Sibling Rivalry

Today's lesson was a test of trust. The monks had to pass a flaming torch to each other while blindfolded. They had to be careful not to burn anyone. Master Fung passed the torch to Max. She passed it to Raimundo, who passed it to Emily, who passed it to Omi, who passed it to Kimiko. She was coming down like shooting star. Clay kept his position, caught her, and placed the torch in his second hand. Kimiko held her hands together and swooned.

The scent of teriyaki pork chops caught Clay's attention. He raced to the table with the flaming torch still in his hand. The fire came into contact with Raimundo's sleeve. The Brazilian screamed and doused his arm in the fountain.

Clay apologized. "I'm sorry, Rai. I couldn't help it. I smelled my favorite meal and-" and he began eating with excitement.

Max rolled her eyes. " _Every_ meal is your favorite meal, Clay."

Raimundo dried himself off. "I can't believe your first loyalty is to a pork chop."

Emily laughed about it. "Your appetite reminds me of Joey."

Clay swallowed his food and said, "The more you mention him, the more I wanna meet that feller, Em. I can't wait to help you and Max get home to your world so we can meet your buddies."

"But to do that, we gotta win that Cobalt Star shard from Chase Young," she reminded him.

The time for that would come soon enough. For now, it was time to covet a new Shen-Gong-Wu. Dojo brought the monks to the badlands of Texas. Clay was happy to be back in his home state, but these were the badlands, a dangerous part of the state, miles from civilization. Clay had explored the badlands many times before and was aware of the dangers. He told his friends to be cautious.

He heard the sound of motorcycles revving up and had a bad feeling about who it was. He told Dojo to take the Shen-Gong-Wu and hide them. Clay's suspicions were confirmed when the sound of girls hooting and whooping was heard from the riders on the motorcycles. The Xiaolin monks were surrounded by the Black Vipers, a motorcycle gang made up of teenage girls. The girls lassoed up the heroes and swiped their Shen-Gong-Wu. Clay managed to hold his own against them, but only for a short while. After rounding up their victims, the Black Vipers blindfolded the monks.

The heroes were riding in a mining cart as they were being taken to the Black Vipers' lair. When their blindfolds were removed, Clay was in shock to see that the leader of the Black Viper's was none other than his younger sister Jessie. Clay and Jessie, like all siblings, had their differences and didn't quite get along. But Jesse had often felt like she always got the short end of the stick because her big brother was the favorite child. Clay argued that it couldn't be helped because he was the oldest of the family. All Jessie wanted was to be recognized by her family, but when she wasn't, she cast herself out and joined a group of delinquents while her brother was sent abroad.

Now all Jessie wants is the chance to prove that she's just as good as her brother – no, better than him by having a battle with him. Clay refused. He and Jessie had their differences, but he still loved his one and only little sister and didn't want to face her in a fight that could hurt her. Jessie knew as much, but that gave her the edge she needed to take advantage of her brother's mild-mannered nature and inflict damage on him; physical and emotional.

Jessie made Clay a proposal. If he could battle her and win, she and her gang members would let him and his friends go free. But if Clay were to lose, Jessie would feed him and his friends to the buzzards. To give him time to make a decision, Jesse locked everyone in the prison cell of the lair.

Under Clay's hat, Dojo emerged and used his claws to cut the ropes that tied everyone. They were no longer bound, but they were still trapped. Omi still had the Changing Chopsticks hidden in his sleeve and used them to shrink so he could fit in the keyhole. Using his Tornado Strike, Omi sprung the gears and wheels, changing the lock pattern. He emerged from the keyhole and used the Changing Chopsticks once again to turn back to his regular size and open the gate. Now everyone was free.

The underground mine was like a maze, but it was also the location of the Shen-Gong-Wu the monks came looking for in the first place. It was the Sphere of Yun, a treasure that allowed the user to trap their victims in a prison of sorts. They came to a dead end, but when Dojo crashed into the wall, he revealed the hidden room, where the Sphere of Yun was hidden.

Unfortunately, for the heroes, the Black Vipers ambushed them. Clay and Jessie began bickering with each other again, spouting expressions at each other with their Texan talk.

Max couldn't take it anymore. "Will you please stop abusing the English language?"

Emily sighed. "It's amazing how one language can have so many dialects."

Omi agreed. "Yes, it is fascinating."

"I think she was being sarcastic," said Raimundo, listening to her tone.

It was still fascinating to Omi all the same. He still didn't understand sarcasm and expressive phrases the same way his friends did.

But Jessie had enough knowledge about Shen-Gong-Wu and Xiaolin Showdowns. She knew that if she and Clay were to touch it at the same time and reach a stalemate in their claim, they had to engage in a Xiaolin Showdown, and Jesse knew that her brother could never pass one up.

Before that could be decided, Jack rudely interrupted them by tunneling his way through the mines and grabbing the Sphere of Yun. He used the Silk Spitter to stop the girls from trying to lasso his robots and he also used it to swipe the Golden Tiger Claws from Jesse's hand. He commanded his Jack-bots to attack, holding everyone back.

The Black Vipers may be a gang of delinquents, but even gangs have laws and honor and must abide by those laws. They decreed that since Jack bested the gang and its leader, he was now in command. Delighted, Jack began having his little victory dance.

"How cute," Max said sarcastically. "Another girl falls prey to the irresistible charms of Jack Spicer."

Omi was confused. "But he-"

"Sarcasm," Emily reminded him.

It was really beginning to get on his nerves. "Darn this sarcasm!"

Jesse didn't really like the thought of working under Jack's command. In fact, she didn't like him at all. Jesse asked for Kimiko's opinion and together the girls began making fun of him. Jack called for their attention, but Jesse and Clay both insulted him saying the same thing at the same time. Funny as it may seem, even siblings who can be so different can still think alike. Clay and Jesse may have been apart from each other for so long in the past several months, but it didn't change the fact that they grew up together. That was how they understood each other more than they realized.

Wuya offered Jessie a chance to join her evil crew. All she was offering wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Jesse never wanted to do something so low and regrettable to prove herself against her brother. Clay even warned her that by joining the forces of evil, Jesse would reach a new loath. But she took Wuya's offer into consideration.

Jesse took the Golden Tiger Claws and used them to warp the monks further underground. Clay blamed himself. "If I had just fought Jesse when I had the chance, none of this would have happened."

"No one blames you, Clay," Emily assured him.

"I will never be so foolish again as to believe her," said Omi.

Much to everyone's surprise, Jessie appeared before them, offering to set them free. "C'mon, this here's a jailbreak." Omi corrected himself, believing Jesse could be trusted. "Well, I had to pretend I wanted to join them so they could trust me."

Clay wasn't too sure. Anyone could pull that trick, but he knew his sister better than anyone else did and Jesse was full those kinds of tricks. Jessie admitted that she still had bitter feelings towards Clay, but the fact that he's still her big brother will always come first and remind her that underneath all that bitterness is her love for him. Convinced at that fact, Clay decided to give Jessie a chance.

As promised, Jessie brought everyone out into the open again. It felt good to feel the heat of the dessert sun and breathe in the fresh air. Dojo brought everyone to the site where he hid their Shen-Gong-Wu. They were hidden underneath a cactus. Dojo used the Changing Chopticks to turn them back to their regular size.

Now that Jessie got what she wanted, she could spring her trap on the monks. It turned out she made a deal with Jack Spicer. If she could lead him to the hidden Shen-Gong-Wu, then he would step down as leader of the Black Vipers and pass the title back to Jessie. But Jack was lied to as well. Jessie wasn't going to give him the Shen-Gong-Wu like she told him she would. Jack tried to command his Jack-bots to attack, but they all short-circuited. The Black Vipers used their tools to dismantle them. Jack activated his heli-pack, promising never to return to Texas. His adventures in the state have brought him nothing but bad memories.

Clay broke free from the binds and hurried to claim the sack of Shen-Gong-Wu, only to have Jessie race for it too. There was no turning back now. Jessie was finally going to get the battle she wanted and Clay was ready to end this once and for all. The two siblings would race on motorcycles and the first to cross the finish line would be declared the winner. Clay wagered his Changing Chopsticks against Jessie's Silk Spitter.

Jessie was in the lead. After passing through a tunnel, she used the Silk Spitter to seal the exit with a web. Clay managed to get through using the Changing Chopticks. He passed through the web and landed on Jessie's hat. By taking her eyes off the road, Jessie didn't realize she was on the edge of the path. She tried to get back on the path, by slipped and fell. Worried about his sister, Clay lassoed her over to him. She got on his bike, but rather than ride with him and finish the race together, Jessie shoved her brother off and left him in the dirt as she crossed the finish line.

"That was a dirty trick," Emily protested.

"Don't be so surprised," Max warned her. "I'm not after all the things we've seen her do."

"Are you hurt?" Kimiko asked Clay.

"It's my pride that's hurt," he said sadly. "Worst part is, I really thought she changed."

Emily took his hand. "Like me, you can be too trusting."

No matter how well someone may think they know their brother or sister, they can often be surprised by their brother or sister. Sometimes, siblings surprise even themselves. At first, Jessie felt triumphant for winning against her brother, but that triumph turned into remorse as she reflected on the way she treated her brother.

Clay returned to the Xiaolin Temple, hurt and disappointed not just towards his sister, but himself. He felt like he had lost the one person he loved with all his heart. They fought, yes, but there were times when they were happy together; close as close could be. He had to embrace that no matter what Jessie chooses, she'll always be Clay's baby sister and he will always love her.

That night, Clay was presented with a package addressed to him. It contained the Shen-Gong-Wu he lost to Jessie. It came with a letter that read: _"Dear Big Brother, it took a while, but I finally beat ya. Only, it didn't feel as satisfyin' as I had imagined. Anyway, just so there's no hard feelings, I'm returnin' all your warts. Oh, except for one that I was hopin' to borrow. See ya 'round. Your baby sister, Jessie."_

Clay was happy to know that his sister still loved him with all her heart. They looked through the Shen-Gong-Wu in the package and saw that the Wings of Tinabi wasn't with them. They knew right away that that was the treasure Jessie decided to hold on to for a while. They also trusted that she would return the Wings when she was ready.


	31. Screams of the Siren

Screams of the Siren

In the middle of the arctic, Emily finally got the chance to engage in a Xiaolin Showdown by herself. She was battling Jack for the Gills of Hamachi, a treasure that allowed the user to become amphibious. He used the Jetbootsu to gracefully skate on the ice. He was going to have to thank his mother for signing him up for those lessons. Emily wasn't going to give up. The ice was slippery to walk on, but she was careful and knew how to keep herself steady.

Jack thought it was another easy victory. After skating around, he decided to walk up the glacier. Frustrated, Emily punched the glacier, creating a small crack. This gave her an idea. She used the Orb of Tornami against the glacier Jack was walking on. The cracks began to spread to the top of the glacier and water began rushing to Jack's position. The water from the Orb got Jack's feet wet and caused the ice of the glaciers to stick to the bottom of his heels, blocking the power of the Jetbootsu.

"Dang you, Emily," Jack screamed as he fell. Emily leapt from one pile of ice to another, scaling the glacier. When she made it to the top, she grabbed the Gills of Hamachi.

As the heroes were celebrating Emily's victory, they saw a girl trapped in ice drifting towards them. Much to their surprise, she was a mermaid. She came to and introduced herself as Dyris. Another block of ice shattered nearby, revealing a brutal man. From his spear, he launched a set of explosive spheres at Dyris. Clay used the Glove of Jisaku to draw them away from her and Kimiko used the Ju-Ju Flytrap to contain them. Raimundo sent the attacker away using the Sword of the Storm.

Dyris explained that her attacker's name was Clovan and he had been after her for a long time. Much to her sadness, she revealed that she was the last mermaid of her kind in the whole world. The monks offered to take Dyris back to the temple where she would be safe, but she told them she couldn't leave the water. To do so would be a danger to her life. Omi got an idea. If Dyris couldn't ride on Dojo's back, she could ride in his mouth while it was filled with water. The boys were flattered by Dyris' charm, but the girls felt nauseated.

The boys made Dyris comfortable by letting her take refuge in the courtyard fountain. Dyris could see that the girls didn't trust her and needed to fix that. She flattered Kimiko, Emily, and Max, confessing that they were much smarter and prettier and that they could use that to their advantage to get the boys to do everything they commanded.

Convinced, Kimiko decided to give it a try. It was her turn to clean Dojo's litter box, but she asked Omi to do it for her because she was too tired after the adventure. She even complimented Omi for being so strong. Flattered, Omi left to do Kimiko's chore.

Max wasn't too impressed. "Big deal. Omi's too naïve and will fall prey to any petty trick." She smiled and said, "I'll show you how it's done." She saw Raimundo calling for his attention. "Hey, Rai, I need a favor."

He approached her and asked, "Sure, Max, what's up?"

"Run to the kitchen and get me a snack, will you?"

"But I just got back from there," he said, showing his sandwich.

"You'll have to go back there anyway to put your dishes away," she said, gesturing his glass of milk.

"Well, since you put it that way," Raimundo shrugged and returned to the kitchen.

Emily knew Max would take advantage of someone like that. "You girls may think it's funny, but I call it being lazy and taking advantage of someone."

"It's all good fun," said Dyris.

"I'm not stupid, Dyris," Emily snapped. "This isn't the way to make friends and gain someone's trust." So she stormed off and returned to her chamber.

That night, all of the monks except for Max and Emily met up outside. Omi was carrying a bucket of water, Raimundo held sponges in both hands, and Clay was carrying some fish. Kimiko asked what was going on, only to receive an answer of an attack from lasers.

Jack was attacking the temple grounds. The confused the heroes. They knew it wasn't like Jack to attack head-on. As they were fighting the robots, the heroes also noticed Clovan and had a feeling he came here looking for Dyris. Raimindo, Omi, and Clay raced to stop him, leaving Kimiko to fight the robots. Max and Emily came out to help her.

The boys were caught in Clovan's traps. By the time the hunter approached the courtyard lake, he saw that it was empty. The monks came together and were just as confused. Dyris said she couldn't leave water.

Clovan revealed to the monks that while Dyris may appear to be an enchanting mermaid, she's really a monster. He was after her to stop her from plunging the world into destruction. Dojo came by and alerted the monks that the vault had been broken into. The Shen-Gong-Wu that were stolen were the Tunnel Armadillo, Golden Tiger Claws, and Fist of Tebigong.

The way it turned out, Dyris tricked everybody. She convinced Clay to tell her about the vault because she had never seen one before. Kimiko was supposed to be on guard, but Dyris got her to convince one of the boys to do it for her. But the boys were already occupied with their own tasks. Upon Dyris' request, Raimundo activated the Tunnel Armadillo and filled it with saltwater.

"She also asked which Shen-Gong-Wu had the power to create tunnels and I told her which ones," Max confessed.

"I can't believe how naïve you all are," Emily snapped. "Clearly, Dyris wants to use the volcanic routes to melt the polar ice caps and flood the world!"

"How do you know that?" Raimundo asked.

"As I saw how Dyris was using you to take advantage of each other, I looked inside her heart to see her truth," Emily explained. "Looking inside, I saw deceit and cunning."

Max chuckled nervously. "I may have seen her ideals of destruction as I looked inside her mind."

"And you couldn't have said anything earlier?!" Emily shouted.

"I keep things on a need-to-know basis," Max replied.

"You are such an idiot," Emily snarled with her teeth clenched.

"Relax," Max was saying. "With all that Shen-Gong-Wu, Dyris would have to travel close enough to the Earth's core to set off an earthquake and there's no way she could survive down there. So I took that into account as I discovered her plan and figured there was nothing to worry about."

Dojo said differently. He knew of one Shen-Gong-Wu capable of withstanding dangerously intense heat. It was the Black Beetle. It had the ability to encase the user in a heat resistant beetle-like armor. He was just as naïve to Dyris' charm and told her where to go looking for it.

Emily growled in frustration. "Does no one use their common sense around here?!"

"Common sense isn't all that common," Max argued. "We can't all be as smart and thorough as you."

"Emily is right, though," Omi said. "We must make up for our foolishness by finding this mermonster and stopping her." Everyone agreed and began making preparations to follow Dyris' trail. Clovan decided to come along.

Dojo brought everyone back to the Arctic Ocean. Omi decided to use the Gills of Hamachi to turn into an amphibian. "The powers of the Stars allow me and Max to breathe underwater," said Emily. "We'll come along."

"And we'll be careful. Dyris is cunning, but we're not going to fall for her charms again," said Max. The girls were also able to withstand the cold better than the rest of their friends, so they followed Omi below the surface.

The Black Beetle was hidden in a sunken ship. Omi and the girls found it along with Dyris, who was happy to see them. "I hope you didn't believe all those terrible things that man said about me. But wait, how can you girls breathe underwater?"

"Sorry, Dyris, but that information is classified," said Emily.

"Simply put, we couldn't tell you if we wanted," said Max.

"Really," Dyris asked. "Well, fine. You don't belong in my world anyway." She took the Gills of Hamachi from Omi and smacked him with her tail. Emily quickly brought Omi to the surface, leaving Max to fight Dyris. The rest of the monks activated the Silver Manta Ray and used it for underwater transportation. Dyris was heading back to the Tunnel Armadillo, but Max kept holding her back. While the others were in pursuit, Jack was bombarding the Silver Manta Ray.

Omi used the Serpent's Tail to dive down to the Tunnel Armadillo and retrieve the Gills of Hamachi. Apparently, he activated the switch, causing the Tunnel Armadillo to rev up. Max and Emily went inside, hoping to get it back to the glaciers at the surface. Jack's shark robots were coming in to attack the Silver Manta Ray. Clay used the Glove of Jisaku to attract the robots, then he sent them back at Jack's ship using the Reversing Mirror. Jack escaped by ejecting himself.

The Tunnel Armadillo broke through inside an ice cavern. Omi saw the Black Beetle in the water, but he and Dyris touched it at the same time, commencing a Xiaolin Showdown. Dyris decided to wager the Fist of Tebigong against the Gills of Hamachi. The game would be over when either player would succeed in taking their opponent's Shen-Gong-Wu. They would also have their battle above the water.

That was a bad call. While submerged in water, Dyris was a mermaid. But above the surface, her true power and true form was revealed. She was a grotesque fish creature. Omi lost his grip on the Gills of Hamachi. He slid across the ice to retrieve them, but Dyris pounded the Fist of Tebigong against the ice. The Gills secured themselves around Omi's neck, turning him into a fish out of water. As a result, he couldn't breathe. Dyris gripped Omi in her fingers. He used what strength he had to remove the Gills and call upon the power of his element, drenching his opponent.

By coming in contact with water, Dyris was a mermaid again. Omi approached her and took the Fist of Tebigong from her. Omi won the Shen-Gong-Wu, but the battle wasn't over yet. Dyris turned into a monster again, wanting to fight back. Being the hunter he was, Clovan used his weapons to strike her down. The ice began to cave in on them both while the others managed to escape.

Before going home, the monks saw Jack stranded in the ocean. They knew they couldn't leave him to starve and freeze to death, so they offered him a ride home. Rather than let him ride with them in the Silver Manta Ray, Clay lassoed him up and tied him to the tail.


	32. Kimiko in Zombie Land

Kimiko in Zombie Land

The monks were enjoying their dinner when Dojo alerted them of a new Shen-Gong-Wu. It was the Zing Zom-Bone, a treasure that allowed the user to render their victims into a zombie-like state. To Kimiko's delight, the Shen-Gong-Wu was hidden in the city of Tokyo. She figured that after they found the Shen-Gong-Wu, she could show her friends around town. Her father, Toshiro Tohomiko, was the president of Tohomiko Industries, a gaming company.

They came to the fishing harbor and saw the Zing Zom-Bone resting in the palm of a statue on the dock. Jack arrived too and was ready to take it. He unleashed an army of crawfish-shaped robots to attack the heroes. Omi attacked by launching metal stars like shuriken. Raimundo used a swordfish like a real sword and cut the robots down. Clay used his Seismic Kick to bring up parts of the bridge and make the robots crash into it. Kimiko used her Judolette Flip to burn them down. Max and Emily climbed the statue, only to notice that the Zing Zom-Bone was gone. Jack couldn't have taken it because he was too busy commanding his robots.

Rather than worry about their loss, Kimiko decided to show her friends around the company. Everyone had to get through security to make sure they didn't have any dangerous possessions on hand. After that was done, Kimiko led everyone to her father's office. Toshiro was happy to see his daughter again and excited to meet the monks he had heard so much about.

As a treat, Toshiro decided to show his honored guests around the company. His latest invention was the U-bot, a robot designed to take the physical form and personality of its owner. It also had a built-in video camera. Toshiro decided to let the monks have their own U-bots for free. Afterwards, Toshiro decided to treat his guests to dinner.

Omi was about to join his friends, but his Omi-bot wandered off. He followed his new companion in a restricted area. "Don't you ever run off like that again," Omi scolded. Omi-bot put on an expression of sadness. Omi just though his robot was too cute and forgave it. "Oh, I cannot stay mad at you," he said as he began hugging his robot.

They heard someone coming and his in the shadows of the crates. "That's was close," Omi-bot said silently.

Omi placed his hand over its mouth. Looking closely, he noticed that the employees looked like PandaBubba's lackeys. Even worse, PandaBubba was with them. He had broken out of Hong Kong prison and fled to Tokyo. He had to tell his friends what was going on.

Jack presented PandaBubba with the Zing Zom-Bone. It turned out what happened was that he sent another robot to covet the Shen-Gong-Wu while everyone else was occupied with their battle. As promised, PandaBubba presented Jack with new heavily armored robots.

With the Zing Zom-Bone in hand, PandaBubba used it to turn Toshiro's workers into zombies and put them under his control.

Kimiko didn't want to believe Omi's story about PandaBubba being her father's new business partner, but when she saw the zombie-fied employees leaving the company building and breaking into stores and returning with stolen merchandise, she knew something evil was at hand.

Zombies were unintelligent, but they knew not to attack their own kind. Kimiko decided to take advantage of that by returning to the company while pretending to be fellow zombies. The zombies didn't know that Kimiko and her friends were humans, based on their behavior, so they didn't mind. Omi-bot took a detour and went to the production floor. With its built-in video camera, the robot began recording everything that was going on.

Toshiro found PandaBubba and didn't like how he was commanding his workers. To prove that he was in command, PandaBubba ordered one of the employees to do tricks like a dog. True enough, the life of a zombie is a dog's life. A zombie is loyal to its master just as a dog is loyal to its master.

Toshiro finally realized who his business partner was. "You lied to me about who you were! If I had known you were the infamous PandaBubba, I never would have let you into my company!"

" _Your_ company?" PandaBubba echoed. He laughed raucously and used the Zing Zom-Bone, turning Toshiro into a zombie.

Kimiko and her friends returned to her father's office, looking for him. Toshiro finally passed through the doors and walked inside. Kimiko approached her father, demanding to know what was going on, but Toshiro told everyone to leave.

They walked outside of Toshiro's office. Max set her hand on Kimiko's shoulder. "Kimiko, there's much evil at work here, but I know your father is not responsible for it." She softly smiled at her friend. Kimiko released her tears and smiled back at Max, trusting her words.

At that moment, Omi-bot returned with some surprising news. It started its camera, playing a recorded scene of PandaBubba using the Zing Zom-Bone on Toshiro. Now that the heroes knew what was going on, it was time to stop PandaBubba and set things right.

They headed to the workroom. PandaBubba used the Zing Zom-Bone to command the zombies to attack. Emily warned her friends to be careful. Though there were zombies, they were still innocent people under the control of an evil master. Taking her word for it, the monks fought gently. Dojo-bot managed to slip the Shen-Gong-Wu out of PandaBubba's grip.

Jack commanded his new robots to attack, but as the heroes fought them off, he noticed that they were his same robots before, only equipped with cheap parts. Kimiko saw the Zing Zom-Bone on the conveyor belt and hurried to claim it. PandaBubba used the Shroud of Shadows to conceal himself. He and Kimiko touched the Zing Zom-Bone at the same time.

The Xiaolin Showdown was going to be a live adventure of _Goo Zombies_ and whoever would score the most points would be declared the winner. Kimiko wagered her Silk Spitter against PandaBubba's Shroud of Shadows. Both players were transported inside the game _Goo Zombies 4_. To begin the game, Max pressed the START button.

Level one of the game was the Zombie Graveyard. Kimiko used her hat like a boomerang to attack the skeletons rising from the ground. PandaBubba used the Shroud of Shadows to conceal himself and attack the zombies before Kimiko would be able to. The skeletons fought back by throwing piles of ectoplasm at Kimiko. She tossed her hat again and used the Silk Spitter.

PandaBubba won the first round with 100 points, leaving Kimiko with 80 points. Frustrated, she took off her hat and advanced to level two: the Haunted House. She attacked the Zombies using her Silk Spitter and martial arts skills. But some zombies did harm, costing Kimiko some points. She tried to run through the Haunted House, only to end up dropping her Shen-Gong-Wu. PandaBubba found it and picked it up.

"Now, now, Kimiko, you should know that bad guys should always have an unfair advantage." He covered one of the zombies with the Shroud of Shadows before she could attack. Kimiko ran until she came to a dead end. She managed to see the zombie's feet and tripped him up. She picked up the Shroud of Shadows and advanced to level three with 120 points.

The last level was the Monster Laboratory. PandaBubba still had the lead with 200 points. He fought the zombies off using the Silk Spitter, but they ambushed him and trapped him with their ectoplasm. He lost points for the damage he received from the attack, but Kimiko earned points for fighting the zombies off. She also took back the Silk Spitter. Trapped, PandaBubba couldn't advance to fight the boss. Kimiko wasn't in good condition either. Her health gauge was almost empty.

PandaBubba knew this and taunted Kimiko. "You will never defeat the creature now. Your health meter is too low. And I'm glad. Glad, I say! Do you hear me? Glad," he shouted as Kimiko ran off to the boss' lair.

When Kimiko entered the lair, she used the Shroud of Shadows to conceal herself. The boss broke free and began attacking the lab. She tried to use the Silk Spitter, but couldn't land an attack. The electrical surge charged generators Kimiko could use as power-ups. She touched them, filling her health gauge and lowering the boss'.

With the extra power, Kimiko managed to land an attack on the boss. She used her Judolette Flip and finished up with an attack from the Silk Spitter. By defeating the boss and ending the game with the most points, Kimiko was the winner. She used the Zing Zom-Bone to turn her father and employees back to normal. Toshiro came to his senses, asking what was going on. No one remembered what happened the time they were zombies, but that didn't matter. Kimiko was just happy to have her father back.

Kimiko wasn't going to let the villains get away without their punishment for their crimes. She used the Zing Zom-Bone to turn Jack and PandaBubba into zombies. She would turn them back to normal once Jack would be sent home and PandaBubba would be back in jail.

To show the heroes his gratitude for saving his company, Toshiro decided to give everyone's U-bots a free upgrade. He also promised his daughter that he would pick his business partners carefully.


	33. The Last Temptation of Raimundo

The Last Temptation of Raimundo

One evening at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks were doing some construction. From the sky, a red star was spotted. It wasn't just any star. It was the Heylin Comet. It would remain visible in the sky for the next three days. Until the Comet would pass, the heroes were warned not to use their Shen-Gong-Wu.

Of course, Jack had to abide by the same warning. Wuya warned him that the consequences would be severe. That was why she wanted to tempt the heroes into using their Shen-Gong-Wu. First, she had to cause a catastrophe. She ordered Jack to fire the laser from his telescope at the Heylin Comet. A part of the evil star rained from the heavens and came down on a mountain in Brazil, turning it into a volcano.

Raimundo saw the alert on his cell phone and knew right away that he had to save his hometown. He tried to wake his friends, but couldn't. He had to face the danger on his own by walking on the path of danger. From the vault, Raimundo took the Golden Tiger Claws and the Sword of the Storm. He warped to the base of the volcano and used the Sword of the Storm to drain the water in the river and spray it over the volcano, creating a path away from the city.

Raimundo's friends and neighbors celebrated his heroic efforts throughout the rest of the night. He returned to the temple at dawn, but when he tried to return the Shen-Gong-Wu to the vault, Raimundo had a hard time letting go. The Sword of the Storm tried to grip itself around his wrist, but Raimundo managed to force it off. The Golden Tiger Claws weren't coming off either and began acting on their own. Against his command, the Tiger Claws warped Raimundo back inside his chamber. He tried calling for help, but the Tiger Claws covered his face, making him unable to breathe.

That morning, when Raimundo finally came to, he knew he had to keep the situation a secret. But he couldn't hide the Golden Tiger Claws. He knew his teacher and classmates would notice and reprimand him, but he decided to tell it straight out. "It wasn't my fault. There was this volcano near my hometown. I tried to tell you, but you were all asleep. So I used some of the Shen-Gong-Wu to save everyone. Then we had a big festival and everyone took turns carrying me around."

Kimiko stopped him. "Let me get this straight. There just _happened_ to be a volcano near your hometown where there just _happened_ to be a festival?"

Omi didn't believe him either. "Do we look like we were born next week?"

"You mean born yesterday," Max corrected.

"I don't think he's making this up," said Emily.

"She's right," said Raimundo. "But now the Golden Tiger Claws won't come off. I can't control them."

"I believe you," said Max. "You wouldn't make up something like this if you weren't in a desperate situation."

The Golden Tiger Claws started to get out of control again, warping Raimundo around the construction zone. Clay managed to lasso him and tie his rope around his hand.

"We must keep a close watch on our rebellious monk, as his self-control is no longer in control," Master Fung warned.

"We can't let him near any more Shen-Gong-Wu," Emily said, understanding the situation.

"That won't be easy," said Max. "Rai will try to avoid them, but I have a feeling they'll find their way to him."

Max was right. In two days' time, the Heylin Comet would pass and the Shen-Gong-Wu would still have a mind of their own until then. But as Max warned, the Shen-Gong-Wu would find their way to Raimundo. That night, the Golden Tiger Claws broke free from their bindings and warped Raimundo to the temple vault. When he woke up, Raimundo saw that the Third Arm Sash wrapped itself around his waist and was grabbing the Orb of Tornami. He tried to fight it, but couldn't. He managed to get the Third Arm Sash to lose its grip on the Orb of Tornami, but the Golden Tiger Claws secured the Helmet of Jong on Raimundo's forehead.

The rest of the heroes heard a commotion going on in the vault and were shocked to see their friend having grown large in his physical form and covered in Shen-Gong-Wu. It was like he was becoming a human Mala Mala Jong.

Jack and Wuya were observing the battle. Wuya was impressed that it was one of the Xiaolin warriors who gave in to temptation instead of her partner. This was opportune for her. Once enough Shen-Gong-Wu had attached themselves to Raimundo, he would lose whatever willpower was left in him, giving her the chance to control his body and will.

The next day, Max decided to do some research. After hearing about the news alert regarding the volcano in Brazil, she alerted the others that Raimundo was telling the truth when he said his hometown was about to be destroyed by the lava flow of the volcano and he did go to the rescue. Realizing their mistake, the monks knew that they had to find Raimundo and set things right by being the friends he needed.

The Brazilian was wandering the countryside until he met up with Jack and Wuya. Wuya commanded her partner to give Raimundo the Glove of Jisaku, but he was against the idea. Nontheless, he obeyed her command. Raimundo tried to resist, but couldn't control his body. His free hand slipped inside the Glove.

At that moment, the heroes finally found their friend. They apologized to Raimundo for doubting him and not being there when he needed them. They pleaded for Raimundo to come back to the temple with them. He was having a hard time trying to get back in control, but his friends believed in him and helped him get back to the temple.

With all of the Shen-Gong-Wu covering Raimundo, it was like he was developing another personality. The Raimundo everyone knew and loved was trying to get back in control, but the Shen-Gong-Wu were speaking through him, commanding him.

The Glove of Jisaku activated on its own, attracting all of the Shen-Gong-Wu hidden all over the temple grounds. After gathering all of the Shen-Gong-Wu, Raimundo was carried off by the Longi Kite and taken to the Spicer residence. Wuya was ready to possess his body.

Now that the Heylin Comet finally passed, the heroes were free to use what Shen-Gong-Wu they had left to help Raimundo. They hurried, but they were too late. Wuya had already taken over their friend's mind and body.

Omi called for an all-or-nothing Xiaolin Showdow Cosmic Clash. The Xiaolin team would wager their own Shen-Gong-Wu while Wuya would wager one for every player. The Xiaolin team wagered the Tangle Web Comb, Thorn of Thunderbolts, Lotus Twister, Silk Spitter, and Fist of Tebigong against Wuya's Mantis Flip Coin, Lasso Boa Boa, Orb of Tornami, Third Arm Sash, and Helmet of Jong. The game would be Steal the Wu and whoever would gather the opposing team's Shen-Gong-Wu would be declared the winner. Dojo would be the keeper of the Shen-Gong-Wu collected.

Clay was about to use the Fist of Tebigong, but under Wuya's control, Raimundo used the Third Arm Sash to swipe it. Kimiko tried to use the Tangle Web Comb to ensnare Raimundo, but he escaped using the Mantis Flip Coin and managed to take the Comb from Kimiko. Emily used the Silk Spitter and shot webs at Raimundo's feet, trapping him to the ground. She also used her Luminous Wave to temporarily blind her opponent, giving her the chance to take the Orb of Tornami. While Raimundo was temporarily blind, the heroes took this chance to remove the rest of the Shen-Gong-Wu from his body like the Serpent's Tail, Changing Chopsticks, Longi Kite, and Lasso Boa Boa.

After recovering his vision, Wuya commanded Raimundo to use the Mantis Flip Coin to dodge Max, who launched an attack from the Thorn of Thunderbolts. Omi used the Lotus Twister to stretch his arms far enough to reach the Helmet of Jong and remove it from Raimundo's head. Wuya had enough and used the Shroud of Shadows to conceal Raimundo.

"That's cheating," Kimiko protested. "That wasn't one of the Shen-Gong-Wu wagered."

"What do you expect?" Max asked. "Evil never plays fair."

"How do we fight an enemy we can't see?" Clay asked.

"By relying on a friend who is still with us even though we can't see him," said Emily.

"She is right," said Omi. "I believe deep down inside, Raimundo is trying to fight for us, not against us."

Together, the monks engaged in their Dragon Excume formation. Sensing it, Raimundo heard them and struggled to rejoin his friends. It was true. Inside the monster the heroes were facing was the Xiaolin Dragon of wind, fighting to break free from the monster's control. He began removing the Shen-Gong-Wu from his body, driving Wuya out. He was now back in control and back to normal.

Raimundo was happy to be back to being his own person. He even forgave his friends for not being there for him. That was when the heroes agreed to stand by one another and give their full support.


	34. Monkey Business

Monkey Business

At the Xiaolin Temple, the heroes were enjoying the recreational activity of horseback riding. Clay was riding on a bull, Max was riding on a mustang, Emily was riding on a pony, Raimundo and Kimiko were riding on horses, and Omi was riding on a donkey.

Everyone jumped over a hedge, but the donkey stopped and began eating from it. Omi used the Tongue of Saiping to talk to the animal. "Horace, what are you doing? You are supposed to jump over the hedge, not eat your way through it."

The donkey understood and replied, "It's too high. I'm lowering it."

"Perhaps if you did not eat so much, you could leap higher," Omi suggested.

Horace had a different suggestion. "Perhaps if we switched places, you could carry me around for a while." So he threw Omi off of his back and jumped on him.

The commotion caused a monkey to wake up from his afternoon nap. He removed his blindfold and asked, "Do you mind turning it down? Some of us are trying to get a little shuteye."

"In the middle of the day?" Omi asked. "You are a very lazy animal."

A rabbit hopped over and commented, "What a mouth on someone so small."

"I am not small," Omi argued. "I am compact!"

Two bluebirds perched themselves at the fountain. One of them laughed and said, "Any more compact, and we'd need a microscope to find you."

Omi had enough. "You animals are all very rude and very lazy!" He began fighting with the animals not just verbally, but physically as well.

Master Fung came by to get them to settle down. He took the Tongue of Saiping and suggested, "Perhaps I should hold on to this until you learn to get along with the animals peacefully.

Dojo came by and alerted the heroes of a new Shen-Gong-Wu that had revealed itself. It was the Fountain of Hui. This treasure had the power to bestow inexplicable knowledge to anyone inside its compound. Alone, it provided an unstable multitude of knowledge, but when combined with its sister Wu, the Eaglescope, the Fountain of Hui allowed the user to find the answers they were looking for.

For now, the heroes had to find the Fountain of Hui. The Eaglescope would not reveal itself until a short time afterwards. The Fountain was hidden in a junkyard. Jack was ready to fight. He sent in his robots to attack. Though he wasn't the brightest, he did understand the importance of recycling and built his robots out of old parts he collected in the junkyard. The problem was the robot wasn't wireless and had to be connected to an outlet in order to work. Max pulled the plug and the robot deactivated.

The vibration of the crash caused most of the debris to fall nearby, revealing the Fountain of Hui. As usual, Jack left in shame for being unprepared while the heroes celebrated their victory. Unbeknownst to the heroes, Chase Young was observing them. "The young monks have grown quite strong in such a short time. They are proving to be as promising as the Dark Lord said. Perhaps it is time that they are given a taste of true evil."

That night, Chase presented himself before Jack Spicer. The self-proclaimed evil boy genius started acting like a fanboy now that his idol was here. Chase had no patience for Jack's behavior, but he decided to get down to business. "I have a proposition for you," he said calmly. "Do you still have the Monkey Staff?"

Jack eagerly presented his favorite Shen-Gong-Wu to Chase. The warrior also required the Tongue of Saiping. Jack remembered that in was in the Xiaolin Temple, but he was confident that he could steal it from the heroes. Jack remembered that when he first met Chase, the warrior said he wasn't interested in Shen-Gong-Wu, so he had to ask, "Why do you need them?"

Chase grabbed him and said, "If it was important for you to know, I would have told you. But I will tell you this: by the time it is over, you will lead your own evil army."

It sounded like a dream come true for Jack. He said he always wanted his own evil army and now he was about to get it. He just had to deliver on his end of the deal.

The alarms went off at the Xiaolin Temple. The heroes saw a stone statue of Jack holding a fruit basket in his arms. The statue also contained a message that read: _"Will u be my friend?"_ on a plaque. It seemed like a Trojan Horse trick. The heroes destroyed the statue, but there was nothing inside. Still, the monks weren't going to let down their guard. Jack may not be the brightest, but he is smart enough to set a decoy.

While the monks left to guard the vault, Jack emerged from the banana costume he hid himself in. With stealth, he quietly passed through the temple grounds. Kimiko was playing games on her PDA, Raimundo was playing with his soccer ball, Emily was going through her Duel Monster cards, Max was playing Pokémon, Clay was playing with his action figures, and Omi was on guard duty. Jack tormented Omi with shadows and managed to sneak into the vault successfully.

As promised, Jack went to Chase's palace and presented him with the Tongue of Saiping. He used its power to communicate with the monkeys. "Monkeys of the jungle, I summon your presence!" Hearing his call, a horde of green monkeys approach the base of the mountain. "Today, I assemble the greatest army of monkeys in the name of all evil," said Chase. "It is the year of the green monkey. Monkey power is strongest now and the Monkey Staff is most dangerous to whoever uses it." Chase knew Jack would be the perfect candidate for the job, but it wasn't because the Monkey Staff was his favorite Shen-Gong-Wu. It was because Chase knew of Jack's dim intelligence, so he decided to take advantage of the boy.

"Your orders are simple," Chase was saying to the monkeys, "You will follow the big monkey and do as he does." In response, the monkeys began imitating Jack move for move. He waved at them and they waved back. When he jumped and screeched, they jumped and hooted with him. Jack began having fun and got an amusing idea. He decided to dance by doing the robot and the monkeys did the robot too.

It was humiliating, but Chase decided to bear with it. He let Jack have his fun for a while because he knew it wouldn't last.

At the Xiaolin Temple, the heroes were confused when they found out that the Tongue of Saiping was the only Shen-Gong-Wu that was stolen. The trouble of stealing on particular Shen-Gong-Wu is that one must have the patience to use its power when the time is right. Master Fung was aware of this time and warned his students that monkey power was most powerful right now.

The heroes were about to find out just how powerful when they heard Jack screeching like a monkey. They weren't surprised to see him monkey-like, but they didn't expect to see his army of green monkeys.

While Max and Emily had the power to talk to animals and understand them, they wouldn't be able to command the green monkeys. They would only obey Jack. He commanded his monkeys to attack the heroes. Even with their martial arts skills, the Xiaolin monks didn't stand a chance. Every time they attacked one monkey, several more would take its place.

All the heroes could do now was retreat. They ran back inside and barricaded the door. Sure enough, the monkeys were formidable at this time. That night, Jack thought he was living the dream. He was an alpha monkey and these were his soldiers. The monks were safe for the time being, but they knew they would have to go outside soon.

Raimundo got an idea and wondered if the Fountain of Hui could provide a solution against the green monkeys. Max and Emily didn't want to take that chance without the Eaglescope, but Omi, being the hasty monk he was, activated the Fountain's power. It was wondrous at first, but then it started to get painful. Clay lassoed him out of the Fountain's compound. Omi began speaking intelligently, sharing his newfound information with his friends. But from all that Omi had learned in less than a few seconds, he didn't find a solution to stop Jack and his simian soldiers.

Chase continued to observe the heroes. Wuya finally warmed up to Chase and decided to join him. She was never able to tolerate Jack as a monkey until now and this was actually amusing to her.

"It's necessary for me to keep the monks occupied," said Chase.

"Did the Dark Lord command that?" Wuya wondered.

"Whether or not he did is irrelevant to the matter. I cannot allow the Eaglescope to fall into their hands. With the Fountain of Hui and the Eaglescope, the monks can learn the secret to rid this world of evil. Still, as a servant to the Dark Lord, I cannot let the monks discover that secret. Not just because the princess is with them, but because her friends are warriors of Millennia too."

The next day, the Eaglescope finally revealed itself. The monks knew they had to leave the temple grounds, but that meant having to fight the green monkeys again. With all of the new knowledge Omi acquired, he finally understood the meaning of all the recent events. Chase was taking advantage of Jack, using him to keep the heroes occupied so they wouldn't be able to covet the Eaglescope and use its power to unlock the secret of ridding the world from evil. Also, as he was recovering mentally, he managed to come up with an idea on how to bring down the alpha monkey.

Jack, having lost almost what humanity he had left, followed a trail of bananas to the bamboo garden. From inside, Omi placed the Changing Chopsticks inside a banana and dropped it in front of Jack. He was about to eat it until Omi placed his fingertips on the banana, challenging Jack to a Xiaolin Showdown. He decided to wager his Mantis Flip Coin against Jack's Monkey Staff. Jack jumped and screeched. His soldiers hooted, encouraging their leader.

In this game, the players would swing from bars in a jungle gym and the first one to fall to the bottom would lose the game. Omi tried to swing from the bars, but Jack grabbed him by his legs and bit him in the rear end. After that, Jack started mercilessly kicking Omi around and used his tail to snare him and toss him.

"I must admit, Monkey Jack is a much more worthy opponent than regular Jack," said Omi.

"Don't forget, he's stronger now that he's a monkey," Max reminded him.

"But he does seem to have lost what human intelligence he has left," said Emily.

Omi used the Mantis Flip Coin and charged into Jack, sending him flying to the other side of the arena. He flipped around the arena again and approached his friends. "Banana, please."

Clay took a banana out from his hat and gave it to Omi. "Don't you think you should concentrate on winning first?"

That was exactly what Omi was doing. He placed the banana on a pole between two bars that were too close to each other. Jack tried to take the banana, but he couldn't pull it out. Omi approached Jack from behind, unveiled his face, and bit Jack in the rear end. Jack screeched in pain, lost his balance, and fell to the bottom of the pit.

Max laughed hysterically and said, "You know, I think that move would have worked on Jack even if he _wasn't_ a monkey."

"It seems he always gets bit in the rear end," Emily said, minding her language. But that statement was true in so many ways.

Now that the Xiaolin Showdown was over, the heroes could finally hurry to covet the Eaglescope. Also, now that Jack was no longer in possession of the Monkey Staff, he no longer had his monkey qualities and was no longer the alpha of the green monkeys. He came to, not knowing where he was, what was going on, or why he looked and smelled so disgusting.

By the time the heroes arrived at the designated spot, they were too late. Chase got the Eaglescope first, just as they feared. "I should have been more prepared," said Max. "Chase has been observing us all this time. He knew we would try to find the Eaglescope and he picked the best time to stop us."

"We never would have been prepared for this anyway," said Emily. "This means we're not prepared to fight him for the Cobalt Star shard either. Like him, we have to wait until the time is right."

"And when would that be?" Raimundo asked.

"I don't know," said Emily. "I can only say our battle has just begun."

Using the Eaglescope, Chase saw the heroes expressing their disappointment. Wuya cackled and said, "By losing the Eaglescope, the fools lost all chances of defeating us."

"But they've also gained every chance to join us," said Chase.

"Join us," Wuya echoed. "That's ridiculous."

"It is Max's fate as a fellow servant to the Dark Lord," he reminded her. "However, there is another I speak of in particular. As a chapter of his life closes, a new one will soon open."

"Who?" Wuya asked.

"The one I plan to let rule by my side," Chase answered. "But he's not the only one in mind. I also have a few plans in store for the princess."

Wuya was even more confused. "You mean you want Emily to walk on the path of evil?"

"Through the centuries, Millennials have reformed many of the Dark Lord's servants, turning them into followers of the Great Goddess. It may be time for one particular Millennial to serve the Dark Lord."

"She can't do it," Wuya protested. "She has the Millennium Star!"

"True, but the Millennium Star can be corrupted," said Chase. "When that happens, the princess will no longer be fit to wield it inside her. If the princess can join us, Millennia will fall and Cobalt will reign supreme." He placed his Cobalt Star shard in his fingertips and looked at it in delight.


	35. Sprouting Evil

Sprouting Evil

The monks were playing chess. The game pieces were as big as they were and they were shaped like the animals of the Chinese zodiac. Everyone was supposed to be taking turns, but Omi made all the moves using their Shen-Gong-Wu, not letting his friends play as a team.

Their game was stopped when they were called to the temple greenhouse to tend to the plants. After all, time for play is followed by time for learning. "A warrior must first learn to control his patience before he can learn to control himself," Master Fung told his students.

"I bet he writes these things on the bottom of his palm," Raimundo whispered to Max.

His teacher heard him and remarked, "No, Raimundo, I write them inside my eyelids. That is why I blink so often."

"B-U-S-T-E-D," Dojo spelled out to Raimundo.

"These aren't riddles, Rai," said Emily. "They're lessons. And he's right. Where do you think the metaphor 'patience is a virtue' comes from?"

"Indeed, Emily," said Master Fung. "And I can tell you have developed a great deal of patience in your years."

"Yes, but it wasn't easy," Emily said. "When I didn't like the crude and undisciplined behavior my classmates at school displayed, I thought I could improve myself as a student by not acting like them."

"You were wise to do so," said Master Fung. "And since you and your friends desire something more challenging, it is time I introduce you to your greatest responsibility." He activated a switch, moving the statue and revealing a secret passage. "For over 1500 years, monks just like you have been guarding the contents of this vault. It is now time for you to assume the task."

It was bringing tears to Dojo's eyes. "You couldn't ask for a greater honor. You're all growing up so fast."

They came to another door with the image of blossoms on a tree. To open the door, the blossoms had to be watered in a certain pattern. Master Fung did just that. Beyond the door was a room with a dragon statue securing a black chest. From inside the chest was a dangerous component known as the Heylin Seed. The monks looked and saw that it was as small as a grain of rice and assumed it couldn't possibly be so dangerous.

Master Fung said differently. "Small it may be, but the Heylin Seed is possibly the most dangerous force in this world. It is not to be trifled with. It is not to be planted or near dirt, water or sunlight."

"So all we have to do is leave it in the box," said Raimundo.

Curious, Kimiko asked, "Has the power of the Heylin Seed ever been unleashed before?"

It has been once before, 1500 years ago, and almost destroyed the world. When it was stopped, a vault was built underground to keep the Heylin Seed safely hidden and under guard. The monks were children, but they were also warriors, so it was appropriate that they would be given the responsibility of guarding the Seed. After all, there's always going to be lessons in discipline and responsibility and this task was right for them.

Wuya was gone, but not missed. It didn't bother Jack that she left him for Chase Young. He was tired of her constant nagging. Instead, he built a robotic version of Wuya, capable of detecting Shen-Gong-Wu. At that time, Vlad, his old friend from Russia came by to see him. He looked on the website for villains and saw everyone's post on how Wuya left Jack for Chase.

But that wasn't Vlad's purpose for stopping by. He wondered if Jack had any knowledge on the Heylin Seed. As a matter of fact, Jack remembered reading about the Heylin Seed in a book about evil and vicious plants. Vlad told Jack that the Helylin Seed was under guard at the Xiaolin Temple and advised that they should team up and steal it. If they could bring the Seed to life, they could use it to dominate the whole world and be known as the greatest villains ever. They could even be feared and respected and even become famous.

The monks were supposed to be guarding the vault, but Raimundo wanted to go to the lake. He decided to take the Seed along. They would be relaxing and doing their job at the same time. Without asking for their teacher's permission, the monks took the chest out of the vault and brought it with them to the lake. Jack and Vlad were tunneling their way to the lake, where they detected the Heylin Seed was. From underground, they grabbed the chest and began making their way back to the Spicer residence.

When they got back, Jack and Vlad put on the same impression when they saw the Heylin Seed. Thinking of it as a joke, Jack tossed the Seed near the fountain. The Seed fell into the dirt and water from the fountain splashed on to it. The sun was also out in the sky, exposing the Seed to its light. Now that it had what it needed, the Seed sprouted in less than a second.

Jack saw that his house was covered in vines. From one of the flower pots emerged a colorful flower with the face of a Frenchman. He even spoke with a French accent and greeted Jack. " _Bonjour_! I am at your command, Master. You don't mind if I call you Master, do you, Master?"

Jack didn't mind at all. "I like it. And I'll call you Jiji." That was when he realized this was the Heylin Seed. "You're going to be my new evil plant."

The Heylin Seed was flattered. "Oh, I am a very lucky plant." He started purring like a cat and rubbed himself against Jack.

The heroes returned to the Xiaolin Temple and confessed their mistake to their teacher. Master Fung reprimanded Raimundo since it was mostly his idea. "Only time will tell how your error in judgement will impact us all."

Raimundo apologized. "If I crawled into a hole, I couldn't feel any lower."

Dojo came outside feeling sick to his stomach. He hadn't felt this way since the Heylin Seed was last unleashed. That was when he understood why his insides felt like they were twisting.

Their only chance against the Heylin Seed was a Shen-Gong-Wu called the Moonstone Locust. It stopped the Heylin Seed before and the heroes hoped it would reveal itself soon. They hurried to the vault, but Jiji was already on the roof. Clay and Raimundo hurried to close the door to the vault so Jiji wouldn't be able to get in and steal their Shen-Gong-Wu. Kimiko decided to burn the plant using her Judolette Flip. The fires of her acrobatic technique did burn the stems, but Jiji grew new stems in a heartbeat. Raimundo tried to use his Typhoon Boom to blow the stems away, but they remained intact. Omi was about to use his Tornado Strike, but his friends stopped him. They knew water would only make the Heylin Seed grow stronger.

Emily tried to attack with her Luminous Wave and Max tried to attack with her Shadow Blitz, but Jiji absorbed their attacks and turned them back on each other, canceling each other out. Clay used his Seismic Kick to throw stones at Jiji, but the plant caught them in his vines. He used the stones to break down the door, then he reached into the vault and began taking the Shen-Gong-Wu.

The monks tried to climb the vines. From the vines grew smaller flowers. They exhaled at Kimiko, Clay, Emily, Dojo, and Master Fung. They fell and landed in soil-filled garden pots. The effect of coming into contact with the fumes also turned them into plants.

They Heylin Seed returned to the Spicer residence and presented Jack with the Shen-Gong-Wu he stole. At that point, Jiji decided to no longer be a servant, but his own master. He put Jack and Vlad in soil-filled garden pots and exhaled his fumes at them, turning them into plants as well. "It is time to rearrange the order of the food chain," Jiji said as he watered his subjects. "From now on, this plant king will be on top!" he cackled.

Since Max, Raimundo, and Omi weren't the only ones who were turned into plants, they had to tend to their friends by trimming their leaves, cutting their weeds, and making sure they had plenty of water and sunlight. Dojo began shuddering, meaning he sensed a new Shen-Gong-Wu. Roses also bloomed from his hands and around his head. The Moonstone Locust had finally revealed itself.

Since Dojo couldn't alter his size and fly in his condition, the heroes needed another mode of transportation. Max activated the Crouching Cougar and the boys harnessed the others in a cart.

Jack's robot sensed the Moonstone Locust as well. Terrified of its power, Jiji knew he had to find this treasure and claim it before the heroes would. He commanded Jack and Vlad to lead him to the Shen-Gong-Wu. Reluctantly, they did so. They didn't want to become plant food.

The Moonstone Locust was hidden in the wetlands. Max saw it hidden under a tree. It was a stone shaped like the crescent moon with a locust on one end. Their path was blocked by vines. No doubt Jiji was trying to stop the heroes. Omi cut the vines, making a path for him and his friends to cross. They continued running until Omi and Max got caught in the vines and came into contact with Jiji's fumes.

It was up to Raimundo now. He managed to grab the Moonstone Locust, but so did Jiji. It was time to settle this in a Xiaolin Showdown. Raimundo decided to wager his Falcon's Eye against Jiji's Thorn of Thunderbolts. They Heylin Seed called for a Shen-Yi-Bu Dare, wagering his reversing Mirror against Raimundo's Gills of Hamachi. The Moonstone Locust would hide underwater and the first player to find it would win the game.

Raimundo used the Falcon's Eye to search for the prized Shen-Gong-Wu. Jiji tried to attack using the Thorn of Thunderbolts, but Raimundo activated the Gills of Hamachi and jumped into the water. Now finding the Moonstone Locust would be easier for him. He found it and was about to claim it, but Jiji used the Reversing Mirror to cancel the effect of the Gills of Hamachi. Now Raimundo couldn't breathe. Seeing his air bubbles, Jiji knew where to attack him.

Jiji used his vines to grab Raimundo and pull him out of the water. The Moonstone Locust got caught in Raimundo's flipper and he kicked it in the air. He also freed himself from Jiji's grip and got him to let go of the Reversing Mirror as well.

Jiji was about to grab the Moonstone Locust. "Looks like it's game over," he taunted. He used the Thorn of Thunderbolts to attack.

"Oh, it's over, all right," said Raimundo. He used the Reversing Mirror to send the attack back at the Heylin Seed.

"No! _Sacre bleu_ ," Jiji screamed.

The Moonstone Locust fell from the tree and Raimundo caught it, ending the game. They Heylin Seed wouldn't give up. He came back more monstrous than he was before. Raimundo wasted no time and activated his Shen-Gong-Wu, unleashing a swarm of stone locusts to consume the evil plant. All that was left was the Seed itself. " _C'est la vie_ , salad breath," Raimundo sighed, placing the Seed back in the chest. Now that Jiji was gone, Raimundo's friends would be back to normal. Even Jack and Vlad were human again.

Raimundo promised everyone he would challenge himself to be more disciplined and be mindful of his responsibilities. Of course, no one believed him. They knew he would continue to be reckless and carefree.


	36. The New Order

The New Order

To fight a follower of Cobalt, one had to think like a follower of Cobalt. Max and Emily had taken into account that Chase Young had been observing them and began challenging themselves mentally as well as physically. They still didn't know what Chase wanted from them or how they were going to stand against him.

Since the girls couldn't practice combat with their magic spells, they could only practice in martial arts. Emily tried to attack, but couldn't. Max kept successfully blocking her attacks. Emily cartwheeled and jumped, but Max grabbed her by her feet and lifted her in the air. Like an acrobat, Emily lifted her feet up and caught the branch between her legs. She also held her hands out for Max to reach. As Max grabbed her hands, Emily swung her towards the pond.

As impressive as the girls were, they lacked coordination. Max was focused, but she knew that Emily was distracted. That was why she was holding back in fighting and simply improvising with her acrobatic skills.

The girls decided to take a break. "I understand it's just practice now, but you're going to have to shape up. Chase will fight you with everything you have."

"Chase won't fight us," Emily protested. "Not until he wants to, anyway. Right now, we're not worth his while."

"Maybe it's not worth your while either," Max argued. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I just have a lot on my mind," said Emily.

"I realize that," said Max. "That's why I can't figure you out right now."

Emily decided to explain what was on her mind. "Ever since we came to this world, all I could think about was what I could do to get home because that was all I wanted. I was determined to find the Cobalt Star shard, but now that I know it's in Chase's possession, I guess I'm not. That's because I know I can't fight him for the shard just because I want to go home. I'm sure he knows that too."

Max knew she was right. "You need a more righteous purpose than that."

"And that's what bothers me," said Emily. "Until I figure it all out, Chase Young won't battle us for the power of the Stars and we'll still be trapped here."

The others saw how upset the girls were. "They really do come from another world," said Raimundo.

Omi nodded and said, "That is why they are depressed."

"Poor girls," said Kimiko.

Raimundo sighed and said, "We should just bust into Chase's crib and take the Cobalt Star shard from him."

Max shook her head. "You know it doesn't work that way, Rai. We can't just take it from him by force."

Emily agreed and said, "He won't just give it to us if we ask him politely either. The only way to get the Cobalt Star shard is to win it from him in a battle."

"So just challenge him," said Kimiko.

"It's not that easy," said Emily. "I have to prove my worth first before I can challenge him."

"You mean you gotta get his approval?" Clay asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

Max nodded. "A head-on fight is pointless and not at all worthwhile. We need a purpose to fight him."

"But you do have a purpose," said Omi. "You girls were sent here by the Great Goddess and the Dark Lord to become the Xiaolin Dragons of light and darkness and help defend this world from evil."

"We did think that, but now… now I'm not so sure," said Emily.

Kimiko remembered what else she mentioned. "You did say you wanted to go home to your world and you can only do that by winning the Cobalt Star shard. But after what you girls had been discussing these past few seconds, I guess that's not enough either." She remembered what they said earlier about not being able to get home just because they wanted to also.

Sometimes when someone is upset, all they can think about is how much they want to go home. It was like that with Emily. She just wanted to go back to her world and see her friends again and return to her life. But she knew she couldn't until she had everything figured out. "I'm sorry, guys. I can't blame you for my predicament. And while I love hanging out with you guys and think of you as my friends, I still miss everyone back home and I wish I could go back to them." Max agreed and said the same thing.

"We understand you girls have your friends and families back home," said Raimundo. "And it hurts us to see you girls like this. But don't forget, we promised we'd help you. And don't worry, you'll figure everything out."

Omi agreed. "And when you do, you'll be ready to battle Chase Young for the Cobalt Star shard and we'll be ready to fight with you."

Hopefully, these discussions would help clear Emily's head. She was grateful to everyone for trying to help her. At the same time, Dojo alerted everyone of a new Shen-Gong-Wu that revealed itself. Emily hoped that this adventure would also help her feel a little relaxed.

On the way, Omi decided to talk to Emily. "Emily, I apologize for the way I've been acting lately."

Emily forgave him and said, "It's all right, Omi. You just can't help it."

Omi shook his head. "No, I understand how getting the Cobalt Star shard is important to you and Max." He pouted and added, "And all I can think about is myself."

That was a true statement, concerning how Omi was always bragging about himself. While no one likes a bragger, anyone can gloat about how much they think they're better at something than someone else. Emily knew as much and reminded Omi, "Everybody does that."

"Please, Emily, do not make this more difficult than it already is," Omi requested. "Accept my apology, please."

She sighed and said, "Okay, I accept."

While that was settled, Dojo brought the heroes to a cave in a mountain. Rocks began coming down like spears. Dojo managed to escape, only to crash into a few more rocks. It was still a bit of a close call, concerning no one was hurt. To everyone's delight, they found the Shengaroo, a machine-like Shen-Gong-Wu used for transportation. It looked like the legs and pouch of a kangaroo, used for carrying travelers.

Unfortunately, the heroes had to face an old foe. This time, Jack enlisted the help of the cyclops. The monster was still unintelligent, but he had his benefits. Jack used the monster like a mule for work and transportation.

Raimundo and Clay used their techniques to bring down the cyclops. The monster fell back and pricked himself with the sharp end of a rock, throwing Jack off his back. Jack landed near the Shengaroo and was about to grab it. Emily managed to get it first. There was no time to celebrate, though. The cyclops was still jumping around in pain. The heroes knew that if he kept this up, he would cause a cave-in, so they hurried to the exit.

The monks returned to the temple for some exercise. They didn't think Jack Spicer was of any threat to them now that Wuya was gone and he was reduced to an unintelligent monster. But just because one enemy had changed his tactics, didn't mean there was no longer any threat. The heroes couldn't forget about Chase Young and his Cobalt Star shard.

Wuya didn't forget about the Shen-Gong-Wu. She still wanted to collect them to build up her power. What she did forget, however, was that Chase Young had no interest in the treasures. Why did she leave Jack and decide to follow Chase? It was because he was on the path of evil and showed more promising standards than her old partner. Chase had more interesting plans in store, such as turning the heroes to the ways of evil. He had his sights set mostly on Omi and Emily.

Another Shen-Gong-Wu had revealed itself in the vast desert. It was called the Wushan Geyser. It looked like a bronze helmet. Much to everyone's shock, Chase Young had the Shen-Gong-Wu in his hands. He challenged the heroes to take it from him. "Perhaps you can take it from me with my back turned."

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a cocky evil doer," said Raimundo. The heroes engaged in their Dragon Excume formation. They approached Chase from all possible directions. Chase whistled, calling for his loyal tigers. Omi tried to attack using every martial art skill he knew, but Chase defended himself easily.

"You've learned well, now show me something I don't know," Chase challenged.

"I would if I could, but I can't," said Emily. "You know all possible martial arts moves. Even if I could fight you with my magic, you'd be prepared to stand against it too."

"It seems nothing gets past you, young princess," said Chase. Suddenly, the cyclops emerged from the sand dunes and grabbed Chase by his leg. Chase saw Jack riding on the monster's back. "Is this the best you can do?" He tossed the Wushan Geyser at the monster's eye, temporarily blinding him and causing him to fall back. "The idea is adequate, but the execution is lacking."

After getting most of the sand off him, Jack used the Sphere of Yun to imprison Chase. The Sphere of Yun also gave its user possession over the prisoner's possessions. In simpler terms, Jack now had control over Chase's jungle cats. After commanding the tigers to attack the monks, Jack called them back and took Chase with him.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, Spicer," Chase warned Jack. "It may come back to bite you."

"Oh, yeah," Jack tormented. "So tell me, who would you rather be right now? Me or you?"

It was of no concern to Chase that Jack had him contained in the Sphere of Yun. He knew his confinement wouldn't last very long and advised Jack to enjoy it while he could, because his warning was true.

Rather than return to his home, Jack decided to take advantage of his power by returning to Chase's palace. He lounged on the throne, stroking the fur of the tigers. "I gotta hand it to you, this is one fine crib," Jack told Chase. "And now it's my crib."

"You should count your good fortune while it lasts," Chase said again.

Jack continued to torment him. "Ooohh, I am so scared," he said sarcastically. "I wasn't good enough for you, but you're not in charge anymore, are you, Mr. High-and-Dragon-Mighty, aren't you?"

Chase yawned and stretched. "Could you keep it down? I think I'll get some sleep."

Jack knew Chase wasn't paying attention, but he didn't care. He turned his attention to Wuya. "So, where's your favorite super evil genius now? Asleep in a cage like a parrot."

Wuya smiled and said, "Oh, Jack, you know you were always my favorite." Jack wouldn't buy it. She always put on this demeanor whenever she chose a new and more worthy partner and got pushed away and tried to get back with Jack again. Jack decided to leave Chase be anyway. He was ready to wreak havoc on the Xiaolin monks.

At the temple, the monks had their minds full of the past events. "All of the powers of Chase Young and all the idiocy of Jack Spicer," Max was saying.

"Quite a gruesome combination," said Emily. "Unimaginable, too."

The heroes were about to realize the weight of the danger as they saw Jack invade the temple with the tigers. He commanded the tigers to attack the monks. The heroes engaged in their Dragon Excume formation and began fighting the tigers off using their martial arts skills.

This wouldn't be easy. After all, these are Chase Young's servants and they are more formidable than Jack's petty robots. For every few tigers defeated, several more would take their comrades' place. Plus, while they may be jungle cats, they were also once human beings before they pledged allegiance to Chase Young, meaning Emily and Max wouldn't be able to use their abilities to command them anyway.

Master Fung saw that his students were in trouble and needed help. Without taking any attacks from the tigers, he managed to defeat the jungle cats. Although he wasn't attacked, it still took a lot of energy. After all, he wasn't as young as his students.

They managed to get to the vault. Jack didn't expect his enemies to get past the tigers this quickly. After gathering as much Shen-Gong-Wu as he could, he decided to take his leave. Cyclops carried him away and the tigers followed behind.

Clay inspected the contents of the vault. It turned out Jack didn't get a lot of Shen-Gong-Wu this time. "Hey, it's not too bad," he assured his friends. "Most of the Wu is still here."

"Not too bad," Raimundo echoed. "It was a disaster! Those cats bit me in places I don't even want to mention!"

"Fighting Jack is one thing, but those jungle cats are too much," said Kimiko.

"Don't forget, while Jack may control them, they're still Chase's cats, so don't make too big a deal out of this," said Max.

Emily agreed. "It's no surprise they'd be more formidable than Jack's robots. Still, it was much better when Chase was in control. He didn't bother us whenever we were out to covet Shen-Gong-Wu."

"What are you talking about, Emily?" Raimundo asked. "He's the enemy!"

"I'm saying that things are going to get worse as long as Jack is able to command Chase's jungle cats," she explained. Her friends knew as much, but weren't sure what to do.

That evening, Emily changed clothes and went to the vault. She had to take this chance to confront Chase Young. Not for a battle, but for a little quality time. It was true that Chase was an enemy, but she wondered if perhaps he could help her. He did it before in his own way. Plus, she did have some questions. She took the Golden Tiger Claws and warped to Chase's palace.

Chase sensed her arrival. "Princess Emily, to what do I owe the honor?"

"I believe we both know the answer to that question, Chase Young." Emily removed the Golden Tiger Claws from her hand and transported them back to the vault. "I just want to talk."

Just because Chase was imprisoned, didn't mean he couldn't be hospitable. "Please, have a seat," he insisted. "Make yourself comfortable." Emily positioned herself in front of Chase and sat on her knees. "It so happens I'm aware of your situation, young princess. You wish to return home to your world."

Emily nodded. "Nothing gets past you, Chase Young. I'm also not too surprised that you've been observing us these past few weeks."

Chase grinned. "I deeply empathize, young princess. Believe me, nothing would please me more than to help you return to your world. After all, you don't really belong here."

Emily tried not to let that statement torment her. For one, it was true that she was an outsider who chanced upon this world. But something inside her wanted to protest that Chase was wrong. She didn't want to bring that up, however, so she instead replied, "Then you know my situation. You and I must abide by the laws of the ancient ways."

"Speaking of which, I have some questions for you," said Chase. "Tell me, Princess Emily, why are you here?"

It wasn't too vague of a question. He wasn't asking her why she came to the palace. What he meant was, why did she come to this world? Although Emily wasn't exactly sure herself, she responded by saying, "Isn't that obvious? The Great Goddess sent me to this world to become the Xiaolin Dragon of light because it was necessary for me on my journey to acquire the Cobalt Star shard."

Chase wasn't convinced. "That's a child's answer. Even you know that by saying so, you are lying to me and to yourself."

Emily groaned, but that was because she knew he was right. "I wound up in this world when I had no intention to. I was just trying to get home after my last journey and I ended up here."

"Not by accident," said Chase. "You're not here because the Great Goddess sent you. You're here because it was meant to happen. But still, I don't really think Millennia herself wanted you to come to this world."

"What are you saying?"

Chase grinned once more. "Princess Emily, have you ever stopped to think that your actions are serving the Dark Lord as much as they are serving the Great Goddess? By gathering the shards of the Cobalt Star, you are helping him as much. In truth, while you may think you are trying to do good, you are really bringing about harm."

Emily was outraged. She had a feeling she knew what Chase was trying to do. "I would never serve the Dark Lord, nor would I think of considering joining you in serving him."

"So you say," Chase argued, "but your actions tell me differently; that you already are serving him."

Emily growled. "I don't know what will happen once all the Cobalt Star shards have been gathered, but I'll never surrender to him."

Not even Chase Young had any idea what would happen. Many mysteries were kept even from him. But he decided to keep tormenting Emily. "Trust me when I say that when the time comes, you'll see your true destiny for the first time. You may not believe me now, but no matter how much you try to fool yourself into believing that you are taking these journeys upon Millennia's command, you are serving the Dark Lord and helping him regain his power."

As much as she wanted to protest, something inside was telling her that he was right. But if Chase's words were true, how could she be helping the Dark Lord when she was gathering the shards for the Great Goddess? And if her actions are doing as much good for Cobalt, is she a traitor to Millennia? If that's true, then who is she?

Rather than let these questions torment her, Emily sighed and said, "Chase Young, while you walk on the path of evil, I feel in my heart that I should trust your words. After all, you once walked on the path of good as a noble warrior. There are times when I feel as though you are trying to bring me down, but at the same time, I feel as though you really do want to help me. That's why you ask me these questions. You don't want the answers. You want me to find them."

Chase was impressed with her broad opinions. "I must say, young princess, your wisdom is practically beyond your years."

Emily grinned and replied, "You'd be surprised about all the places I've been to and all the things I learned. Also, I was taught from the best."

Chase knew she was referring to her mother. After all, her spirit did once reside in the Millennium Star and from within, she taught Emily everything she knew. "Keep in mind all that we have discussed, young princess. Until you have found the answers, you and I are not to battle."

Emily agreed. "I understand and I accept your terms. I won't challenge you for the Cobalt Star shard until I finally figure out why I'm here and what I have worth fighting for."

"Very good," said Chase. "I hope you find your answers soon, young princess. But be warned, I will prove to be a more formidable foe than the Pokémon sovereign Arceus."

"I'll take that into account after seeing your impressive display of power," said Emily.

Sometime later, Omi became worried about Emily and wondered where she was. He looked inside her chamber and saw a note saying she would be back in a while. After thinking about what everyone discussed, Omi had a bad feeling she went to confront Chase Young and decided to go to his palace. "I must do this alone. If I am wrong, at least my friends will not have to pay for my mistake." After gathering the Shen-Gong-Wu he figured he would need, he used the Golden Tiger Claws and warped to Chase's palace.

Chase and Emily were surprised to see Omi appear before them. He was just as surprised. "Emily? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted.

Omi was silent for a moment, then told her, "I have been thinking a lot about what you said, about things getting worse with Jack Spicer in control. So I have decided to come and help set things right." He used the Reversing Mirror to break Chase free from his confinement.

Chase wasn't one to convey much gratitude. Rather, he explained the consequence of Omi's actions. "Do you realize that by releasing me, you put yourself and your friend in more danger?" Chase asked Omi. "Now I must destroy you and the princess."

Emily gasped. Why would Chase say that when he promised not to fight her? She admitted that he was evil, but not that low. He did have some honor.

Nonetheless, Omi and Chase took their positions. "The both of you should be more careful of whom you trust," Chase warned his opponents.

"That seems to be a problem when I trust you," Omi said and began striking Chase.

The warrior evaded all of his attacks. "You've learned well from our last encounter."

"I was taught from the best," said Omi. Chase thought he was referring to him, but Omi was actually talking about his teacher.

Emily kept still. She knew this wasn't her fight, but at the same time, she couldn't bear to see Omi take so much damage. "That's enough," she cried.

Chase turned his attention to her. "Perhaps you would like to reconsider my offer in joining me, young princess?"

Emily remained to her answer, "I'll never join you in serving the Dark Lord."

"And neither will I," said Omi. "I owed you a favor and I paid it by setting you free."

"The both of you may be closer to joining me than you think with those lies," said Chase.

"Our answers are not lies," Emily argued. "Stop poisoning our minds."

Chase continued to test his opponents. He faced Omi first and asked him, "You mean you didn't free me for your own self-interest? To stop that nitwit Jack Spicer?"

"I did it to support my friend," Omi said, gesturing to Emily. "She knew there was one way to set everything right and that was by getting you your power back."

Chase turned his attention to Emily. "And what about you, young princess? Did you really come here because you wanted to talk?"

Emily growled and suggested, "Why don't you use your Cobalt Star shard to look inside my mind and see my ideals?"

"Maybe I can't see the truth in others like you can, Princess, however, you won't find mine." Chase was right. Even with the power to look inside people's hearts, Emily wouldn't be able to look inside Chase's and find his truth.

Jack returned to the throne room and was surprised to see what was going on. Chase Young was free and now Omi and Emily were here too. Jack got down and began groveling, begging for mercy.

As Chase warned Jack, biting off more than what he could chew would come back to bite him. He hoped Jack was able to enjoy what power he had for a brief moment, because that warning was about to be realized. "There's something I would like to know," Chase was telling Jack. "Who would you rather be right now? Me or you?"

Jack decided to use the Shen-Gong-Wu he stole, starting with the Star Hanabi. He shot fireballs at the trio, but they all dodged. Jack tried to use the Tangle Web Comb to snare his enemies, but Chase broke free from the bindings. Jack tried to use the Third Arm Sash, but Chase grabbed it and used it to toss Jack around.

Cyclops tried to attack, but Emily brought him down using her Luminous Wave. The monster fell and landed on Jack.

Finally, the rest of the heroes came to the rescue. Even they wanted answers as to what was going on. How did Chase get set free? Why were Omi and Emily here in the palace? Did they do this?

Chase decided to put on another convincing act for the heroes, telling them that Omi and Emily simple came to get back the stolen Shen-Gong-Wu and their efforts caused an accident, setting Chase free. To convince them, he touched the Mantis Flip Coin in Omi's hand, challenging him to a Xiaolin Showdown. Chase wagered the Shroud of Shadows against Omi's Orb of Tornami.

The game was a test of skill. One opponent would display one martial art technique and the other would try to follow using the same move. The first to fall by whatever cause would lose the game.

Omi made the first move using a move called Jumping Tiger Hitting Monkey. Impressed, Chase followed using the same move. After that, he used a move called Bison Stomping Crane. To Omi, that maneuver was easy. He followed with ease. The game continued with more martial arts moves such as Rooster Calling Sun, Wasp Stinging Flower, Cheetah Doing Rest, and many more. As funny as they sounded, these were legitimate skills. Dojo checked the book and said so.

"You have come far, little monk," Chase complemented.

"Far enough to win this Showdown," said Omi.

"Really," Chase asked. After displaying his next move, Chase used the Shroud of Shadows to conceal the stone Omi was about to land on. Omi managed to find another stone and climbed on, regaining his composure. Omi used his Tornado Strike and called upon the power of ice to freeze the stone Chase landed on. Chase was having a hard time keeping his balance and ended up slipping. He reached the bottom first and landed on his fingers. "It appears you have won."

Everyone cheered for Omi's victory, if anyone would call it that. "Again we meet, and again we come to no final solution," said Chase.

"We will when the time is right," said Emily.

Even Omi didn't think he won that Xiaolin Showdown. He even said out loud to his friends that if he didn't know any better, he'd say that Chase let him win. Most of his friends were confused and wondered why he would even think that. Max, however, had different concerns. She knew something was going on when Emily came here and she wanted to find out what.

Max found Emily in the vault storing the Shen-Gong-Wu. "Hey," she called to her. "Umm, what happened back there?"

Emily knew she could hide nothing from Max. She sighed and explained, "I went to the palace on my own. Omi was not involved. I just wanted to talk to Chase. Crazy as it may sound, I think he's trying to help us more than he's trying to fight us."

"Why do you think that?" Max wondered.

The blonde girl shook her head. "Never mind. Forget I said that." She headed for the stairs, but Max stopped her.

"Emily, what's going on?" she demanded.

She was silent for a minute, then finally said, "I think he's trying to test my loyalty. It seemed like he was trying to convince me that I was working for the Dark Lord, that he wanted me to join him on the path of evil."

"Do you really believe that?" Max wondered.

"I didn't want to, but a part of me did," the blonde answered. "Maybe he's right, Max. Maybe in my endeavors of gathering the Cobalt Star shards, I'm serving the Dark Lord just as much. Maybe in my efforts of trying to do good, I'm only bringing about a little more evil. But if that's true, then who am I?"

Max didn't need to spend a lot of time thinking about that. "You're Emily," she said plainly. "Whatever happens, you'll always be you, Emily. And you're too smart to let someone like Chase Young try to change who you are. Even he knows that. You and the others have told me the same thing all the time, telling me that no matter what I choose, I'll always be your friend. It's time for me to give back that encouragement."

Emily's mouth barely opened up at Max's words, but she managed to smile and say, "Thanks, Max. I needed that."

"No problem," said Max, and the girls left the vault together.


	37. Frenemies

Frenemies

Chase Young was mysterious, but he was also honorable. While it seemed like he was trying to poison the minds of his enemies, his words carried some truth. He was right when he warned Omi and Emily to be careful of whom they trust. Another piece of wisdom was that to defeat one's own enemy, they had to become their own enemy. Sometimes a tactic like that can take a foe by surprise.

Psychology is part of the game. It takes strategy, cunning, and craft. Deception has its advantages, but it's still wrong to tell a lie because it affects a person's trust. You're not just losing the trust in your friends, but you also begin to doubt yourself. That was what the girls were discussing last night. But they weren't going to use these tactics to bring shame upon themselves or disgrace their friends. They were going to use it to their advantage against their foes.

That was what today's challenge was about; using deception to one's advantage. It's one thing to think of someone as being simply naïve, but people fail to see that as being clever. Unfortunately, Omi was not one of those people. He gave in to his friendss deceit throughout the race to the top of the pile of rocks. Emily was too soft to deceive anyone as well. While she didn't give in to her friends false kindness, she was honest when she was losing her grip. She often slipped and scraped herself. Kimiko won the match by convincing Omi that she was injured. He came down to help her, but she tossed him towards the boys.

Jack was modifying his robotic counterpart. The programming he installed was supposed to make it virtuous in servitude. But instead of displaying obedience, the robot wanted to be its own master.

Chase contacted Jack through the computer system. He had a new proposition for Jack. He was giving him the chance to become his apprentice. Jack felt honored, but before he could be given the privilege of becoming an apprentice, he had to prove his worth. If Jack could stop Katnappe and claim the next Shen-Gong-Wu before she could, then he would become Chase Young's apprentice.

The Shen-Gong-Wu was the Woozy Shooter. It looked like a noisemaker and had the power to unleash a purple fume. Whoever would inhale the fume would be dazed like a drunken lunatic. On their way to find the Shen-Gong-Wu, the monks saw Jack scuffling with his robotic counterpart. Rather than watch the embarrassment, they decided to continue their search. When they found the Woozy Shooter, the heroes met up with their U-bots they got from Kimiko's father. However, to their surprise, the robots started attacking them.

It turned out that Katnappe had broken into the storage units of Tohomiko Industries and reprogrammed the U-bots with battle techniques, making them see everyone as their enemy. She came down and swiped the Woozy Shooter. Chase was a man of his word. He gave her the title of his apprentice.

The monks returned to the temple, feeling ashamed not just for their loss, but for the way their miniature robotic counterparts turned on them. Even Jack was in shame and told them how he felt.

"It's so painful how those you trust are quick to turn on you," said Jack.

"Let me guess, your Robo-Jack switched the locks to your lair, locking you out, and now your mother is baking him cookies," said Max.

"You know everything," Jack barked. "How is it that you know everything?"

"I have my ways," said Max.

Jack sighed and said, "But it's true. Why don't you just put me out of my misery by making me suffer a humiliating defeat?"

The benefit of looking inside a person's heart is knowing when they're telling the truth. Emily could see that Jack was just as humiliated and wasn't looking for a fight. "You're serious."

He was. "My dream in life was to become the most evil jerk and I failed at that."

Max helped him up and said, "If it's any consolation, Jack, I'll always think of you as a jerk." She grinned and said softly, "And a jackass." Her friends heard her and snickered.

Jack wept and hugged the monks. "Thanks, guys. It's good to have enemies you can count on."

"I think the appropriate word would be 'frenemy,'" said Emily.

Omi got an idea. "Jack Spicer, have you ever thought to consider that maybe you were meant to fight in the name of good?"

His friends still thought of that as wishful thinking. Although Jack did help the heroes get out of tough situations, it didn't change the fact that he was a persistent villain who would continue to cause trouble. But Jack figured it wouldn't be a bad idea. He confessed he was desperate.

Omi was confident. He figured if Max could start out as an enemy, then join the monks on the path of good, then Jack Spicer could too. But his friends reminded him that Jack was a completely different person. But Max remembered a piece of wisdom she shared with her friends: 'A foe turned into a friend is a most powerful ally.' After some consideration, everyone agreed to give Jack the chance to redeem himself. They even consulted with Master Fung. At first, he was against it, but he couldn't neglect the wisdom he had always passed to his students, including the piece Max recalled.

At dawn, Omi woke Jack by ringing the gong. Jack said he wouldn't be energized without the full length of sleep, but that didn't stop Omi from trying to reform Jack. He got him out of bed and washed up with the Orb of Tornami. He also donned Jack with one of his old uniforms.

The first task was to do everyone's laundry. Jack was under the impression that everyone simply just wanted him to do their chores, but Omi said that working hard in the process of doing good deeds is one of the many small steps on the road to virtue. Bluntly speaking, Omi was teaching Jack to build character.

After washing all the clothes and setting them to dry, Jack's next task was to hand-scrub all the dishes in the kitchen. Jack was reluctant, but he knew he couldn't refuse. This was why he tried to remodify his robotic counterpart; so he could get out of doing chores. So much for that, and look where it got him, into doing the same chores by tenfold as much.

Dojo thought it was fun putting Jack into manual labor and he even made the tasks difficult for him by commanding him to do the chores extensively and making bigger messes to clean.

At first, the rest of the heroes were against it, but after all that had been going on today, they changed their minds about having Jack around at the temple. They agreed that it was fun to push him around and make him do all of their chores. Emily even wondered if all that hard work was reforming him little by little.

Max looked out the window and alerted her friends that the Shen-Gong-Wu was being stolen by the little robots. This meant that Katnappe was here too. From the roof of the vault, she used the Woozy Shooter, releasing its fumes and putting the heroes in a daze. This gave the robots the chance they needed to fight back. But their attacks managed to snap the heroes back into their senses.

Jack woke up from the commotion, wondering what was going on. Katnappe was about to use the Woozy Shooter on him as well, but Jack used the Reversing Mirror to send the fumes back at her. Katnappe came into contact with the fumes and lost her sense of direction – as well as her senses in general – causing her to slip and fall from the roof. Given her condition, one would think she would die laughing any minute.

Omi was impressed with Jack's assistance. Now it was time to stop the robots. Omi used his Tornado Strike to hose down his Omi-bot. Kimiko used her Judolette Flip to trap her robotic counterpart in a ring of fire and attack it. Clay-bot was about to use his lasso on his human counterpart, but the cowboy caught the rope and played with his robot like a yo-yo. Raimundo used his Typhoon Boom to lift his robot from the ground and kick it around like a soccer ball. Emily used her Luminous Wave to short-circuit the robot with the overload of power. Max attacked with her Shadow Blitz, dismantling her robotic counterpart.

While no one was looking, Jack picked up the Shen-Gong-Wu. But instead of returning it to the vault, he took it with him as he left the temple grounds. He came to Chase's palace and presented him with the Shen-Gong-Wu. It wasn't the Shen-Gong-Wu that interested the warrior. Chase learned of Katnappe's mishap and was impressed with Jack's display. He decided to cut her out and take Jack as his new apprentice.

It came to no surprise to the monks that Jack would take their Shen-Gong-Wu and leave. What they hated most of all was being reduced to looking after Katnappe. Most of them claimed that she got what she deserved, but Omi insisted that they should help her until her injuries from the battle had healed. The robots had even been remodified back into their previous state, before they were programmed as fighting machines.

Katnappe wasn't as badly injured as she convinced the monks. She could walk without much pain. She approached the vault, only to see that the door had been secured with a lock. Then she got an idea and convinced Omi that she could help get back the Shen-Gong-Wu Jack stole as a way of expressing thanks for taking care of her. At first, Omi didn't want to trust Katnappe after what happened with Jack, but she couldn't say 'no' to her charms. If there's anything Omi can't resist, it's a girl's charm and being called cute.

As promised, Katnappe brought Omi to Jack's house. It wasn't as heavily guarded with robots as usual, but there were some Robo-Jacks. Katnappe removed a painting of a safe, revealing a real safe. She knew Jack very well and knew how to crack the code. She turned the knob the way Jack would and opened the door with ease. This time, the robots followed Jack's command and attacked the intruders, but Omi and Katnappe took them down. Katnappe was about to run off with the Shen-Gong-Wu, but Jack took one of the heads of his robots and bowled her over, making her lose her grip and drop them across the floor.

Jack proceeded to pick them up, but as he reached for the Monsoon Sandals, Omi touched them as well, challenging him to a Xiaolin Showdown. It was going to be a game of Truth or Lie and the last one standing would be declared the winner. Omi wagered his Silk Spitter and Jack wagered his Lotus Twister.

Both players stood on balloons floating to the sky. Omi made the first move. "Jack Spicer, telling the truth is definitely not your enemy."

"Yeah, but sneaky is." Jack used his heli-pack to pop the balloon Omi was standing on.

Omi retaliated by jumping from one balloon to another and popping Jack's balloon. "Jack Spicer, truth or lie? Do you seek world domination because you feel small and worthless?"

"Lie," Jack scoffed. Actually, it was the truth. Like most amateur villains, Jack was petty and insecure and he wanted to achieve power so he wouldn't feel that way. It was Jack's turn. "Truth or lie? Do you work so hard at the Xiaolin Temple because you're an oddball geek with a big head?"

Omi laughed. "That is most ridiculous!" He was right. It wasn't true.

Jack went further into detail. "But you do have a big ego."

"No, my ego is the right size," Omi boasted. But he was wrong and he knew as much. The balloon he was standing on popped. He used the Silk Spitter to attach one end of the web to Jack's balloon and swing to another. "Truth or lie? Did you steal the Shen-Gong-Wu because you thought you would fail at good just as you failed at evil?"

Jack scoffed again. "Jack Spicer, fail? Lie!" It wasn't a lie. It was the truth. As Jack fell, he used the Lotus Twister to reach for another balloon and grab it. "Truth or lie? Did you really believe me when I agreed to turn good or did you just take me in because you wanted to prove your friends wrong?"

"I believed you," Omi answered honestly. "And you disappointed me deeply."

Jack was soft for a moment when he heard Omi's truthful response, but his ego got the better of him when he boasted, "Well, you shouldn't have. I was planning to turn on you all along!" But that was another lie. The balloon he was holding on to popped.

When the game was over, Omi looked around, only to see that Katnappe was gone along with the rest of the Shen-Gong-Wu. But he knew something like this would happen. He came outside and saw the little robots holding her back from escaping.

From the shadows, Chase Young witnessed Omi's display of cunning and was impressed. However, he knew it was still too soon to convince Omi to turn to the dark side. He couldn't ignore that the monks were becoming wiser. Max had always been the most clever of the monks, considering she had been on the path of evil and good, knowing friend from foe and how to be which to whom. He even wondered if Emily would show as much promising cunning. He admitted she was wise, but would she be smart enough to know her place and who she was? Chase had a feeling that one day, Emily would come to accept that she belonged to the Dark Lord.


	38. Friend and Foe

Friend and Foe

The monks were practicing a lesson in humility. They had to pass the ball in rhythm, while trying not to put their friends down. Omi was practicing with the ball until he heard the sound of a familiar friend. Jermaine came and surprised everybody. He was surprised himself when he saw Max. The last time he saw her, she was Jack's ally, but Max told Jermaine how it all changed.

Jermaine brought another surprise; he was going to be their new classmate at the Xiaolin Temple. Omi was eager to teach his old friend everything he knew, but Jermaine insisted that it wouldn't be necessary because he outranked the others. Everyone was amazed, but Omi was becoming jealous. He tried to hide it and say that he was happy for Jermaine, but Max could see his envy clear as crystal.

Omi watched as everyone was practicing martial arts to hip-hop music on the stereo. Omi tried to join in by attacking Jermaine's shadow on the wall. The African American boy was concerned about Omi's behavior, but the boy insisted that everything was fine. Dojo interrupted everyone, alerting them of a new Shen-Gong-Wu. It was the Manchurian Musca, a treasure that allowed the user to transform into a common fly. It was a useful device for spying and eavesdropping.

Dojo brought the team to a lush jungle, only to meet up with Jack and Tubbimura. The ninja was working for Jack again, but since the self-proclaimed evil boy genius had no fees to reward him by, he had to compensate with his possessions. He also had to help take care of Tubbimura's Chihuahua Muffin-Face. The ninja used the Mantis Flip Coin to jump in the air and crush the monks with his weight. Omi and Jermaine were spared.

Jack used the Tangle Web Comb to stop Omi. Jermaine tried to climb the tree where the Shen-Gong-Wu was resting, but Jack lifted himself using fans. Since Tubbimura took his heli-pack, he had to use common fans. Raimundo managed to slip his arm free and use the Sword of the Storm to send Jack flying. After freeing himself from his bindings, Omi used the Orb of Tornami to lift himself like a geyser and grab the Manchurian Musca, but he ended up crashing into Jermaine. Jack caught the prized Shen-Gong-Wu.

Things between Omi and Jermaine were starting to become very bitter. They argued over whose fault it was that they lost the Shen-Gong-Wu and who needed to be taught a lesson from whom. Even at lunch, the boys were competitive. After taking a spoonful of rice, Jermaine bent his spoon and tossed it like a boomerang, scooping some of Omi's rice and placing it in his mouth. Omi inhaled fiercely, taking in his own rice and Jermaine's. For desert, there was a small cake. Kimiko split the cake in half and Omi and Jermaine ate their halves like hungry dogs. They even panted at each other like dogs.

For Dojo, this called for a story about two friends who were once close until that friendship was destroyed. They had an argument, spouting colorful language and verbally abusing each other. Dojo was talking about a dragon he knew from long ago. He was a good friend until things got messy concerning a yo-yo. This plaything had been in Dojo's family for centuries. Dojo politely refused to share, but the dragon didn't listen and ended up stealing the yo-yo. To make matters worse, he lost it.

Master Fung came up with a way to settle the tension between Omi and Jermaine before they would decide to stop being friends. He decided to let them go at it by sparring. There are times when people fight because they want to hurt each other, but fighting also helps opponents to understand each other; connect with each other.

While fighting, they used many martial arts moves, but what took Omi by surprise was when Jermaine used Repulse the Monkey. By lowering his guard for that instant, Jermaine won the match. Master Fung advised them to show good sportsmanship by shaking hands.

Omi saw Jermaine walking through the temple grounds with his belongings. He didn't want his friend to leave after things started to mend between them. He was also curious and wondered where Jermaine learned Repulse the Monkey. The African American boy simply answered that he learned it from his master. Omi was concerned. The was only one masterful warrior who knew Repulse the Monkey and he hoped Jermaine wasn't referring to that certain warrior.

His suspicions were about to be confirmed when he saw Jack drop in unexpectedly. He was using the Manchurian Musca and accidently ran into the lamp for zapping flies and other insects. He was gathering supplies for Tubbimura and some of them were here at the temple. But Jack also said he had some valuable information for the monks, but had a price. He wanted Clay's hat. Reluctantly, the cowboy gave up his prized possession. Jack told the heroes that Jermaine was Chase Young's apprentice. Omi didn't want to believe it, but he knew Jack was telling the truth.

The monks came to the city of Rome to find the Golden Finger, a Shen-Gong-Wu that allowed the user to momentarily freeze whatever he or she touches with it. Chase Young was already at the site, commanding Jermaine to obtain the treasure. Omi was racing to claim it first. The heroes tried to reason with Jermaine and warn him that Chase was using him, but the African American wouldn't listen.

The heroes tried to help their friends, but Chase Young blocked their way. They tried to fight him off using their techniques, but Chase turned their attacks back at them. At the same time, Jack and Tubbimura were flying in to try to claim the Golden Finger as well. They managed to touch it, but so did Jermaine and Omi, commencing a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami. Omi wagered the Ruby of Ramses, Jack wagered the Manchurian Musca, Tubbimura wagered the Shroud of Shadows, and Jermaine wagered the Lasso Boa Boa.

They were going to fight like gladiators like the Romans did in ancient times. The first round was to stand against the lions in the arena. While the rest of the competitors were using their weapons wo fight off the big cats, Jack escaped using the Manchurian Musca, but a crow caught him in its beak. The lions left and players had to use chariots in this round. Tubbimura obscured himself using the Shroud of Shadows, but Omi managed to see the wheels of his chariot. He used the Ruby of Ramses to unveil Tubbimura and Jermaine used the Lasso Boa Boa to wrangle him out of the arena.

In this last round, it was a fight to the death. Omi and Jermaine got off their chariots and began going at each other with their swords. Omi tried once again to reason with his friend. "Jermaine, we must stop. If you win, Chase Young will control you and there'll be no going back."

Jermaine still wouldn't listen. "Omi, stop messin' with my head and just fight, man."

Omi dodged his opponent's attack and almost fell into a pit of spikes. He managed to get up and back in the arena. "Chase wants us to fight," continued Omi. "This was his plan all along!" Another trap opened up, revealing a pit of lava. "He wanted to turn you evil by turning us against each other."

Jermaine escaped from the lava pit and argued, "I think you did that. Why couldn't you have just been happy for me?"

"I was," Omi cried with honesty. "I just was not happy for… me. I may have been a little jealous," he confessed.

Jermaine backed Omi into a corner. "Oh, ya think?" he asked sarcastically. "Why should I trust you now?"

"Because you are my friend." Omi dropped his weapons to his side, not wanting to hurt his friend.

Watching Omi's move, Jermaine started to feel himself softening inside. Chase urged him to win the battle. Jermaine wanted to do the right thing. He didn't want to hurt Omi either. To make sure this wasn't a joke, he asked, "You're not playin' with me, are you?"

Omi smiled and said, "No, but I will if you want me to."

Jermaine saw the honesty in Omi's answer and realized how wrong he had been. Like good sports, Omi and Jermaine shook hands with each other, ending the battle and winning the Golden Finger together.

By losing that Xiaolin Showdown, Jack decided to stop doing business with Tubbimura. He even warned him that if he didn't return the stuff he took, Jack would make sure his dog would meet with an accident. Tubbimura didn't want any danger to befall his beloved dog, so he gave Jack back his belongings. Clay even got back his hat.

The heroes still had to settle things with Chase Young. "It appears you have once again underestimated the forces of good," Omi told him.

"What makes you think things didn't turn out exactly as they planned?" Chase asked.

"Are you saying things went in your favor all this time?" Emily wondered.

"I'm saying, young princess, your friend won. Omi was the one I was testing and he passed as I expected." And he took his leave once again.

"Uh, what just happened?" Max asked.

"I do not understand myself," Omi replied.

Although Jermaine and Omi were able to save their friendship, they had to say 'goodbye' for the moment. As much as Jermaine wanted to stay at the temple and continue his training as a warrior, he figured he needed to go home and think things through. He almost lost his way when he became Chase's apprentice and he didn't want to make another big mistake that would threaten his friendship with Omi. Omi still figured he could teach Jermaine a few lessons, but he also admitted he could learn as much from Jermaine. Omi waved 'goodbye' as he watched Dojo escort Jermaine back to America.


	39. In the Spider's Web

In the Spider's Web

The heroes were looking for a Shen-Gong-Wu that was buried underground. It was the Hodoku Mouse, a treasure that could repair anything broken and make things as they were before the damage was caused. At first, the monks thought they were being attacked by giant earthworms, but they turned out to be machines created by Jack. The robots tunneled many holes in the area. They also got tangled up together as they were trying to attack the monks. The tunnels began to cause a cave-in, but they also revealed the Shen-Gong-Wu. Jack was about to claim it until a gargantuan spider stopped him.

Emily stared in fright and screamed hysterically. "I hate spiders!" she shrieked.

Even Omi looked in fright. "Whoa! That is the biggest spider I have ever seen!" But he spoke too soon when he saw a spider twice its size appear. Another spider three times its size emerged.

"If these are the soldiers, I'd hate to see the queen," said Max.

"Don't forget the general," Emily whimpered. "I heard he's bigger than the queen." She began hyperventilating and shaking in her knees.

The Hodoku Mouse fell into one of the tunnels and more gargantuan spiders emerged. Omi used the Thorn of Thunderbolts to blast one of the walls and create an opening so the heroes could escape.

When Master Fung learned of their encounter with the spiders, he educated his students on the creatures. They were neither good nor evil. These spiders consumed everything; vegetation, animals, humans, water, buildings, even the earth itself. If these spiders escape and consume everything, the Earth will be destroyed and there will be nothing left.

Chase Young learned of the awakening of the spiders and summoned Jack. The self-proclaimed evil boy genius was in the middle of a bath, but he was presented before Chase with a towel wrapped around his waist. Chase had thought of the spiders to only exist in legend and had no knowledge of how to stop them, but he figured if Jack could find the Hodoku Mouse and use it to make the spider's nest as it was before it was disturbed, the creatures would be dormant again.

The monks knew as much and had to go back to find the Hodoku Mouse and set things right. Emily was too scared, but these spiders were the least of her problems. It was what the spiders were about to do that was her biggest problem. Her friends promised her she would be okay.

The heroes were underground again and so was Jack. He even brought Chase and Wuya along as well. Chase advised the heroes that because everyone was facing a common threat, everyone needed to set their differences aside. However, Jack's pride got the better of him, blinding him to the issue at hand. He raced to claim the Hodoku Mouse, but Omi touched it at the same time he did, calling for a Xiaolin Showdown. It was a game of mud wrestling and the first player to find the Hodoku Mouse in the pool of mud would be declared the winner. Jack was reluctant about the idea because he just bathed, but he accepted the challenge and wagered the Tongue of Saiping against Omi's Orb of Tornami.

It was hard to move around because the mud was too thick to cross. Omi dived under the mud, but some of it ended up getting in his sinuses. He used the Orb of Tornami to hose the area down with water. The water came into contact with the Hodoku Mouse and brought it to the surface. Jack was about to grab the prized Shen-Gong-Wu and did a cannonball, creating a wave of mud. Omi used his Tornado Strike to unleash more water and bring the Hodoku Mouse to the surface again.

Jack used the Tongue of Saiping to call upon the insects who live below the Earth and attack Omi and bring him the prized Shen-gong-Wu. Omi even ended up getting some of the bugs in his mouth and found the taste disgusting.

Emily sighed and told Jack, "Okay, you won. Now hurry and use then Shen-Gong-Wu to correct your mistake."

Rather than listen to her, Jack decided to take his own advice and boast about his victory. "Not yet. I want to savor this moment."

"We don't have time for this, you little jackass," Max shouted. She was right. Spiders were coming in to attack. To make matters worse, the ground below them came apart, unleashing flowing lava. Jack even lost his grip on the Shen-Gong-Wu. "You idiot!" Max screamed in Jack's face. He deliberately dropped the Hodoku Mouse into the lava. "Emily, quick! Catch!" Max cried, tossing her the Golden Tiger Claws.

Emily wasted no time and used the Golden Tiger Claws to warp to the surface, taking Omi and Chase with her. She fell to her knees, catching her breath. "I'm a coward," she scolded herself. "I ran away from my friends when they needed me."

"You should consider that the least of your problems," Chase told her. The plains had so many holes that were created from the spiders. "If the world is to be saved, we must be the ones to save it."

"We can't," Emily whimpered. "The Hodoku Mouse is gone."

Chase had one alternative. He told Omi and Emily to meet him at his palace and bring the Fountain of Hui. They did so and Chase came before them with the Eaglescope in his hand. Their only chance now was to combine the two Shen-Gong-Wu together to find another way to stop the spiders. Chase had one condition, however. He knew that Omi would find the secret to defeating evil in the process, so he demanded Omi to give his word as a Xiaolin warrior to use the Shen-Gong-Wu to find only the solution to stopping the spiders and to keep the secret to defeating evil to himself. Omi looked back at Emily, asking for her opinion. She told him to accept Chase's concession. She was desperate, but she was right to tell Omi to give his word. As a monk of honor, Omi gave his word.

So they combined their Shen-Gong-Wu. Omi was amazed with all of the new discoveries, but together, he and Chase found that the key to destroying the spiders was the lava.

The others managed to escape in Jack's machine. Much to their amazement, they came to the ruins of the lost city of Atlantis.

"Wow," Max said softly. "This place looks different than the city I saw back home."

"I guess the legends of Atlantis are different in all the worlds," Kimiko assumed.

"No, they're quite the same," said Dojo. "It was home to the most advanced civilization. It was a paradise where humans and monsters of all kind lived in harmony."

Just when they thought they were safe, Jack and the monks were surrounded by gargantuan spiders. Suddenly, their vision went dark. When everybody opened their eyes, they saw that they were tied up and hanging upside down. Jack had a bad feeling he knew what was coming. He and the others were about to become the spiders' next meal.

Emily used the Golden Tiger Claws once again, hoping they would warp her to her friends. Instead, she and Omi and Chase were brought to the entrance to the city of Atlantis. The Tiger Claws worked somehow, because they brought her and the boys to Dojo. Together, the all entered the city, only to be surrounded by spiders.

Emily felt like she was going to faint. Omi held her hand. "Do not worry, Emily. I will protect you. I do not fear spiders."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better," she whimpered.

"You were brought here to save this world," Chase reminded her. "Your petty cowardice will only quicken its destruction."

"I realize that, but I'm afraid courage isn't my element," she remarked.

"Just close your eyes and allow your mind to see," Chase told her. "Millennia will guide you and give you her strength." He turned to Omi and said, "And you, allow your tiger instincts to take over and remember all that I taught you."

Omi and Emily listened to Chase, knowing he was right. Emily relaxed, closed her eyes, and breathed calmly. She couldn't use her magic, but she still had her acrobatic skills. She jumped and flipped, attacking the spiders. Chase and Omi used the same martial arts skills with their backs together.

Emily opened her eyes and saw the spiders scattering. "It worked," she said, amazed.

"You sound surprised," said Chase.

"I know I shouldn't because it happened just as you said it would," she told him.

Chase grabbed one spider and held it down. "I understand you can talk to animals," he told Emily. "Can you talk to spiders?"

Emily gulped, but decided to try. "Spider, we demand to know where the egg chamber is."

The spider refused to comply. "You can kiss my eight feet," he snarled. "When the egg sac hatches, there will be to many of us for you to stop!" he said and cackled.

Emily sighed and shook her head. "We're not going to get any answers." Their only chance was to travel further down the halls. It turned out the egg sac was right above their heads. "My God," Emily whispered.

The sound of screaming snapped her back to her senses. She and the boys saw the others hanging nearby. With great agility, Chase ran up the ceiling and cut everyone free. Now that everyone was together again, they had to think of a plan to fill the spiders' nest with molten lava and kill the creatures. They decided to use the Moler 2000 and set it to autopilot, drilling to the Earth's core and creating a flow of lava.

Unfortunately, the queen was on the move, leading her army to an attack. Jack swiped the Golden Tiger Claws from Emily's hand and used them to escape. He made it outside the city walls, only to confront another mythical creature. It was black and looked like a crocodile with glowing light patterns on its back. Jack used the Golden Tiger Claws again, escaping to the surface. Even worse, the eggs began to hatch, increasing the queen's army. From within the city of Atlantis, lava erupted and began flowing, killing off the spiders. Now the others had to escape.

Thankfully, Omi was prepared and brought the right Shen-Gong-Wu. He used the Black Beetle, creating a handy transportation device capable of protecting them from the dangerously intense heat of the magma. The water also shot out from below like a geyser, transporting the crew to the surface. They came to the site of Old Faithful.

Though everyone was able to set their differences aside for this moment, the heroes and Chase would be on separate paths again. And while Omi discovered the secret to ridding the world of evil, he had to keep it to himself because he gave his word. But that was a price worth paying for saving the world of an impending doom. And while Emily may never get over her fear of spiders, she would always remember that there are more important things to worry about and such petty fears should always come last. There will always be times when we have to do the things we must and not the things we want to. It's not an act of bravery, necessarily, but an act of responsibility. That is one of life's greatest challenges of character.


	40. A Turn for the Worst

A Turn for the Worst

A year has passed since the Xiaolin monks advanced to Dragon Apprentices. The time was coming for one of the monks to rise to the next level. Master Fung told his students that one of them would advance to Wu-Dai Warrior.

Many of the monks were excited, but Emily didn't seem to care much. Thinking about the time she spent in the Xiaolin world made her think about her friends. "I've really been staying here for this long?" she asked herself. She sighed and figured, "Yugi and the others must think we're lost forever."

Max shared her concern. "I've often wondered that about Bakura too, knowing how crazy he is about me."

"We've got to get home," Emily said.

"I understand how you feel, but let's not get desperate," Max told her. "That's not going to help." Her smile brightened up and she figured, "Maybe advancing to Wu-Dai warrior is part of the task of getting home."

Emily was confused. "How?"

"You advanced to Dragon Apprentices when you defeated Mala Mala Jong," Max reminded her. "Maybe if we save this world again and advance to the next level, we'll finally be ready."

If only it was that easy. "That's for Chase Young to decide. He's the one holding the Cobalt Star shard."

While Dojo was modifying his personal Dojo-bot with security programming, the others spoiled him with gifts, bargaining him to reveal which of the Apprentices would advance to Wu-Dai warrior. Dojo wouldn't be direct in answering because not even he knew, but he couldn't pass up on such generous gifts. He told each of the heroes it was possible that one of them was the chosen one and in return, he was given a cowboy hat, a medallion, a fruit basket, and a self-portrait.

Dojo didn't have time to enjoy his spoils. He sensed a new Shen-Gong-Wu. It was the Ying Yo-yo, a unique Shen-Gong-Wu that could open a doorway to the Yin-Yang world. The powers of the Ying Yo-yo were not yet fully understood because there were some missing pieces of information. That wasn't going to stop the heroes from coveting the Shen-Gong-Wu. They used the Shengaroo for transportation.

From the nearby mountain, Chase Young watched the heroes take their leave. "The time has arrived for me to put my plan into motion."

Wuya was excited. "So what do we do first?"

"I'm concerned about the princess and her friends," said Chase. "One day, they'll become strong enough to defeat me and I cannot allow that. The princess belongs to the Dark Lord and one way or another, I will deliver her to him. If I cannot, I will have no choice but to destroy her and her friends; especially Max."

The heroes were getting motion sickness. Riding the Shengaroo was like riding a rollercoaster at the amusement park. It bounced roughly and went a little too fast. Thankfully, the ride was over when the heroes found the Ying Yo-yo in the forest. Jack arrived too and was ready to take the Yo-yo, but Kimiko tossed the Shengaroo, striking his hand.

Jack no longer had robots, but he had his old partners he worked with in the past. His crew consisted of Katnappe, Tubbimura, Vlad, and the cyclops. It was of no concern to the heroes. They outnumbered the villains and had defeated them many times in the past. After stopping their old foes, the monks began bickering with each other about being the chosen one and how Dojo said so. Rather than join their petty arguments, Emily and Max went to retrieve the Ying Yo-yo. But they were too late. Jack got it first and made his leave with his team.

The heroes returned to the temple, demanding Dojo to start talking. The dragon didn't like pain, but he was telling the truth when he said he couldn't give a straight answer. As he was about to insist on giving back his gifts, something strange had happened. He and the others looked around, seeing that the temple was trashed like a fight had just gone on. The monks were confused because a second ago, the room was clean and organized, and now it's a mess. Even Dojo-bot was taken apart. Dojo cried for his robotic companion and began trying to repair it.

The heroes inspected the vault, but no Shen-Gong-Wu was stolen. Dojo found the heroes and told them that Master Fung was missing. He showed them his image on one of the walls. In crime scenes, the outline of the victim is drawn on the spot of their death for investigation. Dojo saw Master Fung's shape printed on the wall. He assured the heroes that Master Fung was alive and well, but no longer in the same world. He was sent to the Yin-Yang world, an alternate world with laws of its own.

The only explanation was that Jack was behind this concerning that he had the Ying Yo-yo, but it wouldn't make sense for Jack to attack without stealing Shen-Gong-Wu. Raimundo remembered something. "Omi, you used the Fountain of Hui and the Eaglescope. You know the secret to defeating evil."

"He gave his word to keep the secret to himself," Emily reminded him. "I came along as a witness to make sure he would stay honorable to his word. Also, I…" she gulped and added, "I begged him to promise."

"You what?" Clay asked.

"I was desperate," Emily confessed. "I gave in to my fears. I knew there was going to be a price to pay for helping save the world and I was willing to pay it."

"Please do not take your anger on Emily for my deeds," Omi pleaded. "Honor is what separates us from evil."

"And as the saying goes: 'Desperate times call for desperate measures,'" said Emily.

"You weren't desperate," Max argued. "You were scared."

"I still thought things through," said Emily. "Chase may be a servant to the Dark Lord, but his words carry valuable wisdom. To do what's right, the right price has to be paid because petty concerns should be the least of our worries. We must always keep our sights on the bigger picture."

That was what Omi decided he had to do. He had to get the Ying Yo-yo from Jack so he could go to the Yin-Yang world and rescue Master Fung. He came to the Spicer residence and used the Changing Chopsticks to sneak inside. As he entered the lair, he overheard Jack's plans of supreme conquest, diving the lands among each villain. Omi had to alert the others. He left without getting the Ying Yo-yo. There were important matters to consider right now. Not that rescuing Master Fung was of little importance, but he had to warn his friends.

Omi arrived too late. Jack and his crew trapped the others and was ready to torture them into unlocking the vault. For an amateur villain like Jack, there's no better method of torture than tickling.

Omi was starting to become desperate. He knew only one other person who could help. He went to Chase's palace. Chase Young used the Fountain of Hui and Eaglescope as well and Omi figured he might have some knowledge on how to rescue his friends. Omi was about to explain his reasons for coming, but Chase was already aware of his situation. He was willing to give Omi the help he needed. For one reason, Chase had no regard for Jack and thought of him as an insect. But his biggest reason was to give Omi some incentive. "Remember, Omi, there is always a place for you at my side."

"I'll never join you in serving the Dark Lord," Omi told him. "I promised to protect Emily and help her."

"Never say never," Chase told him. "The world is a complex place. Not just this world, but all of the other worlds. Sometimes our destinies are determined by events that are out of control. The princess, for example, was born into her destiny. She has no choice but to serve the Great Goddess until the end of her days. As a downside, she must be given to the Dark Lord. He will continue to be after her as well as her children and her children's children. As long as the Millennium Star and the Cobalt Star exist, the Gods' families and followers will continue to battle for many generations."

Omi didn't like the sound of that, but there was nothing he could do to change that. All he could do was acknowledge Chase's wisdom and accept his help.

They returned to the temple to stop Jack. He was ready to fight with his crew, but Chase brought along an army of his own. Jack was always forgetting about Chase's jungle cats. However, their true power was about to be unleashed. Chase's jungle cats took on their true forms as human warriors, ready to unleash their true power. The warriors defeated Jack and his team with ease while Omi and Chase destroyed the only robots Jack had left. It was time to rescue the others. Omi destroyed the robot that was tickling his friends and removed their shackles.

Chase presented Omi with the Ying Yo-yo. Omi was about to use it to open the gateway to the Yin-Yang world, but Emily stopped him. "We don't know the first thing about this Yin-Yang world."

Kimiko agreed. "We should think about what we're getting into."

Omi wouldn't listen. "A true warrior acts first and worries later." He took the Yo-yo from Chase and passed through the doorway to the Yin-Yang world. As intrigued as he was about his surroundings, there was no time to be amazed. Omi walked around, calling out to Master Fung. As if the world itself understood Omi's desire to find his master, it brought him to the site where he was. Omi found himself standing in what looked like an aisle of a convenience store with shelves filled with glass vials.

To his delight, Omi found Master Fung, but his teacher was completely dormant in a state of meditation. Omi used the Ying Yo-yo to open the doorway between the worlds and returned to the temple with Master Fung.

The heroes were delighted to see that Omi had returned safely, but he did not join them in delight. Angrily, he told his friends, "When I tried to lead, none of you would follow. When I tried to talk, none of you would listen. Only one person stood by me, believed in me, trusted me. That is where I choose to go." And he approached Chase Young.

Chase was satisfied. "You have made a wise choice, young warrior. My prophecy has been realized. Now that you have chosen the Heylin way, I will rule this world with you at my side."

"No!" Emily cried.

"This is so unfair," Jack protested. "That should be me standing there!"

Wuya rolled her eyes. "Oh, Jack. Always the bridesmaid; never the bride."

"I can't believe Omi has fallen to the dark side," said Kimiko.

"Don't see how things can get any worse," Clay said grimly.

"I'm afraid this is only the beginning," Max warned.


	41. Completing the Puzzle

Completing the Puzzle

Max was right that this was just the beginning, but already, things were about to go from bad to worse. It was still hard to believe someone like Omi would turn over to the dark side. "I never thought this would happen. Omi has a good heart. True, he doesn't think like we do or even understand our dialects, but that's part of what makes him who he is: kind, curious, funny-,"

Max interrupts Emily and tells her, "He's not who he used to be. Still, I agree. I thought this would happen to Raimundo." She turned to him and smiled nervously. "Uh, no offense, Rai."

"None taken," he assured her. "Even I figured the exact same thing."

"No, you learned your lesson," said Emily. "You wouldn't be tempted again. Omi is… another person."

It didn't matter to the heroes that the world belonged to Chase and Omi had turned evil. They weren't going to stop until they found a way to get their friend back. Meanwhile, at Chase's palace, Omi was practicing his martial arts. He wanted nothing more than to fight and it didn't matter who he wanted to fight. Chase assured him he had all the time he needed and that the time would come soon.

"This is most opportune," Chase told himself. "Princess Emily won't fight because she thinks she can recover the friend she lost. That's the downside of love. Instead of saving her friend, Princess Emily will only end up losing herself and I'll be able to deliver her to the Dark Lord."

"How are you going to do that?" Wuya asked.

He held his Cobalt Star shard between his fingertips. "These Cobalt Star shards connect us, his servants, to Cobalt himself. They can also open the gateway between our worlds and the Shadow Realm, where the Dark Lord resides."

"I thought the Dark Lord himself was the Cobalt Star," said Wuya. "Or is it the other way around?"

"Same principle," Chase told her. "But the Shadow Realm is the Dark Lord's domain. With the princess imprisoned there along with the Millennium Star, she'll be trapped in his clutches forever and Cobalt will rule all." Chase turned his attention to Omi and said, "While I admire your dedication, Omi, you will need to choose your battles most wisely."

"I will as long as I get to fight," Omi promised him.

"From now on, you will remain at my side, serving the Dark Lord and fighting only for the dark forces," Chase decreed. "We are destined to take evil to a new level. But, first, you must swear your loyalty to me."

Without thinking, Omi immediately pledged his allegiance to Chase Young. "I do swear my loyalty to you."

Chase was pleased to hear that. "Harness your skills wisely and use them to defeat your enemies."

Wuya was beginning to lose her patience. "He was less annoying when he was on the side of good."

Even Chase saw that his inner evil needed some fine-tuning. "For a fallen warrior, his dark side isn't so dark. We'll have to train him in the ways of evil."

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, while the heroes were looking through the scrolls, Kimiko found Dojo-bot and showed her friends a recording of when the temple was attacked. Chase Young invaded the temple and used the Ying Yo-yo to trap Master Fung in the Yin-Yang world. What happened next was that Chase sent his warriors to attack the heroes. The reason no one remembered what happened was because Chase used the Wushan Geyser to erase their memories of the battle.

What the heroes didn't understand was how Chase had the Ying Yo-yo when they remembered Jack escaping with it. It turned out Chase created a counterfeit Shen-Gong-Wu and took the real one while everyone was occupied with their fight at the forest. When he came to the Temple, he took back the common yo-yo and presented Omi with the real Shen-Gong-Wu, convincing everyone that Jack had the Ying Yo-yo all along.

One mystery was solved, but that was just part of the puzzle. There was no time to find the rest of the pieces and put them together, however. Chase Young had returned to the Temple. Omi was there too, ready to fight. The heroes tried to reason with Omi, telling him that Chase used him, led him like a dog on a leash. Of course, he wouldn't listen. Chase commanded him to have his fun.

Omi managed to take down Raimundo. Clay tried to wrangle him up using the Lasso Boa Boa, but Omi grabbed the Shen-Gong-Wu and wrapped it around Clay. Kimiko tried to use the Woozy Shooter, but Omi was too fast. He escaped the fumes and pushed Kimiko towards them, making her inhale them and become dazed. Raimundo got back up and tried to use the Silk Spitter to trap Omi in a web, but only ended up trapping his friends. Omi knocked him towards the web, trapping him as well.

Omi was ready to attack Emily, but Chase stopped him. "No," he shouted. "She belongs to the Dark Lord." Omi growled and reluctantly moved aside.

Emily was still angry at Chase for what he did. "I'd thank you for stopping him, but you and I both know that's not how it turned out."

"You should be grateful," Chase remarked. "I stopped him because he seems to have forgotten that I must be the one to defeat you. Then again, you've already lost. Try as you might, there's not a thing you can do to get through to Omi. He's mine. And you, young princess, will be Cobalt's."

"Never," Emily growled. She got back on her feet, but before she could attack, Chase swung her away.

"You Millennials think love and friendship make all the difference," Chase taunted. "Take a good look, young princess. This is what true power is all about."

"No, Chase," Max argued. "It's not."

Chase grinned. "Max, my dear. You're not worth the effort. A fellow follower of Cobalt such as yourself should be fighting with me, not against me."

"There's a reason for that," she told him. "I know my friends from my enemies. For us to be against each other, that is the way it must be."

"Have it your way," Chase said and grabbed her arm. He tossed her in the same web. He and Omi took their leave.

After Dojo freed the heroes, everyone went down to inspect the vault. Chase said he had no interest in Shen-Gong-Wu, but that didn't mean he couldn't use them for his own benefit. From what the heroes knew in the past was that Chase acquired certain Shen-Gong-Wu for the most opportune times. Perhaps this was no different. Their suspicions were confirmed when they saw that the Serpent's Tail was the only Shen-Gong-Wu that was taken. History was about to repeat itself.

And it did. Using the power of the Serpent's Tail and the Reversing Mirror, Wuya became flesh and blood again. However, her powers had been contained by Chase. Wuya and Chase knew each other very well and agreed that they were both untrustworthy. Chase knew Wuya would try to double-cross him and take his power, so he sealed her power before she could get that opportunity.

Another piece of the puzzle had been discovered by Dojo. While he was tending to Master Fung, he found missing information on the Ying Yo-yo. It turned out it was half of one Shen-Gong-Wu. It had a twin called the Yang Yo-yo. They both serve as a gateway to the Yin-Yang world. When the twins are together, the user can return from the Yin-Yang world as their own person. But when the Shen-Gong-Wu are separated and used individually, the user returns to from the Yin-Yang world incomplete. Bluntly speaking, if someone who follows the path of good uses one of the two Yo-yo's and comes back from the Yin-Yang world, their evil side will take over and vice versa. The side that was left behind becomes chi in a bottle. That was why Omi had changed so much. That was also why Master Fung was dormant in a state of meditation; to keep his evil side contained.

Now that the heroes knew what to do to turn their friends back to normal, they decided they had to go to the Yin-Yang world and recover their chi. Many of them weren't sure, but Dojo assured the heroes that the Yang Yo-yo was hidden somewhere in the Yin-Yang world. All they had to do now was go to Chase's palace and get back the Ying Yo-yo.

Dojo brought the heroes to the palace, but the entrance was blocked by Chase's warriors. Dojo had an idea and told the heroes to use the Sweet Baby Among Us. The heroes had never used that Shen-Gong-Wu before, but they were about to find out what it was capable of. It came to life as a colossal infant and attacked the warriors. It was even bigger than the cyclops and took down the beast with ease. Now that Chase's guards had been defeated, the heroes could enter the palace.

Chase actually wanted the heroes to enter his palace, so he welcomed them inside. "We've been expecting you," he said grimly. Omi used the Orb of Tornami to hose them down with water, but Raimundo countered using the Sword of the Storm. Omi stopped the water by freezing it with his Tornado Strike. Kimiko tried to attack using the Thorn of Thunderbolts, but Jack used the Reversing Mirror to repel the attack back at her. It turned out the thunderbolts broke through the wall behind them, revealing the Ying Yo-yo. Max grabbed it and used it to open the portal to the Yin-Yang world.

The heroes passed through. Dojo tried to follow, but was being held back by Jack. Emily used her strength to pull them both in. Jack thought he had everyone trapped, but soon realized he was trapped. He began groveling again. "I surrender! Don't hurt me!"

"Relax," Emily assured him. "No one's going to hurt you. So stop whining like a miserable, spoiled puppy."

Suddenly, everyone heard Omi's voice. "Hello, my wonderful friends." They all looked down and saw his face on the floor. "I may look bigger now, but no bigger than the joy I feel towards all of you. If I had arms, I would give you all hugs. If I had legs, I would leap for joy."

"But you don't," Max reminded him. "All that's here of you now is your face."

"The Yin-Yang world is a wondrous place limited by one's imagination," said Omi.

"You would only know that based on the time you've spent in this world, learning about it," said Emily. "But maybe you can tell us where to go. Can you help us find the chi we came here to find?"

He could. Omi brought them to the aisles containing the same vials he saw when he rescued Master Fung. The heroes found the vials containing Omi's chi and Master Fung's. Now that they had the chi they needed, the heroes needed to find the Yang Yo-yo so they could return to their world whole.

"We have to find the Yang Yo-yo, but it could be anywhere," said Emily.

"Only Dojo can track it down," said Max. "Since he hid the Shen-Gong-Wu, we should look in the last place we'd ever expect to find it. Or maybe the second to last place because even Dojo wouldn't hide it in the last place because-" then it came clear to her. "Because it's Dojo." She reached inside his ear and pulled out a string. At the end of the string was the Yang-Yo-yo. Now Dojo understood why he had a hard time hearing everything since he came to the Yin-Yang world and the Yo-yo didn't reveal itself until after they came to the world.

Max and Emily combined the Yo-yos together, opening the doorway back to the Xiaolin world. It happened like they were taught. They returned whole as their own persons. Now they had to make Omi and Master Fung whole again. The task wouldn't be easy. Omi just wanted to fight. With the chi in her hand, Kimiko used the Manchurian Musca to enter Omi's head through his ear. Jack got the same idea and used the Changing Chopsticks and followed her.

Emily wouldn't give up. "Omi, you must remember who you are. You never liked to fight. Not like this, anyway. You fought to protect people, not hurt them." As usual, Omi wouldn't listen. Clay and Raimundo managed to catch him before he could hurt her.

"She's right, partner," Clay groaned.

"You have to remember what you're fighting for," Raimundo added. Omi broke free from their grips.

"I guess we're just wasting our breath," said Max. "Shadow Blitz! Darkness!" And she unleashed a wave of darkness on Omi.

"Omi, we're only doing this because we're your friends. So prepare to be knocked back to your senses! Luminous Wave! Light!" Emily unleashed her wave of light. Omi absorbed their attacks and put them together, cancelling each other out. Using his Heylin power, Omi used his Tornado Strike to attack the heroes.

Emily tried again. "Omi, you're an honorable warrior. You made a promise to me that you would help me get the Cobalt Star shard so I could go home. You can forget it. I don't care about that anymore. I just want you to come back with us."

"And I want you to fight," Omi growled. He used the power of water to create fists, attacking her and the others. He was about to drown them in his water, but Max used her strength to grab him and stop his attack. Omi freed himself from her grip and began using his Tsunami Strike.

Inside Omi's head, sparks of electricity from his nervous system were zapping everywhere. Kimiko lost her grip on the chi, but Jack caught it for her and graciously gave it back to her. He also used the Reversing Mirror to protect her by repelling the sparks. She managed to find the right spot and deposited Omi's chi into it.

Omi stopped his attack, feeling a strange sensation. Kimiko and Jack exited Omi's head and turned back to normal. After clearing his vision, Omi happily saw his friends surrounding him. "Kimiko, Raimundo, Max, Clay, Emily," he said happily. "I was ready to humiliate you in battle, but I have no idea why."

Tears of joy fell from Emily's eyes. "That doesn't matter anymore. You're back." She got down and gently embraced him.

"Omi, I've missed you so," Jack said happily.

Omi felt awkward about that. "Okay, now I am most concerned."

Max understood his behavior. "Jack brought the Reversing Mirror with him when he followed us into the Yin-Yang world. So instead of coming out whole, he left behind all of his evil." In response, Jack smiled cheerfully and gave a thumb's up.

"I hate to interrupt such a nauseating moment," Chase was saying, "but we have some serious evil left on the agenda."

"You've got no hold on Omi," said Clay. "He's got his chi back and you ain't gettin' your grubby hands on him."

Chase said differently. "Omi swore his loyalty to me."

"Oh, no," Emily gasped silently. That was why Chase said Omi belonged to him.

"He wasn't himself back then," said Kimiko.

"Omi is going nowhere except back with us," said Raimundo. He tried to attack Chase, but the warrior took on his reptilian form and caught Raimundo by his hands. Clay used the Monsoon Sandals to reach for Raimundo and bring him back down.

Chase approached the heroes with his army of warriors. Dojo grew large and tried to breathe fire at Chase, but the warrior absorbed the attack. Using the power of his Cobalt Star shard, he turned the flame dark and used it to recall Omi's memory of pledging his allegiance to Chase Young.

Omi stopped his friends. "Chase Young is right. As a Xiaolin monk, I am bound by my word. I have no choice but to stay." Chase used his power to bring Omi to his side and turn him into a jungle cat like he did to the many other warriors who pledged fealty to him. Omi was now a lion cub.

Emily tried to approach him, but Max stopped her. She set her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "As I said before, young princess, Omi belongs to me. So much for love," Chase tormented.

Dojo set everyone on his back and began carrying them away from the palace. Emily looked back and saw Omi watching them leave. She released her tears for him. Max placed her hand over her shoulder once again. Emily turned around and began sobbing on Max's chest. Max didn't normally like this, but she let Emily cry on her for her sake.


	42. A World Worth Saving

A World Worth Saving

It seemed like Chase Young was ruling the Xiaolin world, but in truth, the Dark Lord was ruling it through Chase. While the warrior was ruling it in his own way, he was still doing his services to the Dark Lord. However, those services wouldn't be complete until a few tasks were complete. Chase knew what he had to do, but for the moment, he decided to enjoy his domination of the world while it would last. He grinned and said, "Evil can be most rewarding."

While Omi was now a servant to Chase Young, he was still his own person, but his own person was slowly drifting away. He did not enjoy the world's despair the same way Chase did, but he found some enjoyment being a cat. He purred contentedly as Chase scratched his ears. Try as he might, Omi couldn't resist the tempting spoils a cat loved. But he still tried to remain true to himself. He also had a right to speak and thought out loud, "Chase Young, you were once on the side of good. Maybe there is still some good in you."

Chase would have normally expected Emily to say those words, but it didn't surprised him that Omi would say so either. After all, many people who have fought on the side of good have tried to redeem the good that once lived in their foes. Chase didn't think he was one of those people. "Nope, don't think so," he stated.

At the Xiaolin Temple, the heroes were dismayed about the friend they lost. "Poor Omi-cat," Kimiko said sadly. "He looks so sad in his form."

"You think that's something to be sad about?" Max asked. "Look at what's happened to this world. It's been plunged into Chase's control."

"Isn't he doin' it for the Dark Lord?" Clay wondered.

"That would mean the Dark Lord is really the one ruling this world," said Raimundo. He approached Emily and figured, "I bet you wish you were back home in your world, don't you? At least you'd be safe there."

Emily faces him and protests, "That's the least of my problems. I don't care about going back home to my world. I can't, anyway, and it's not because I have to fight Chase for the Cobalt Star shard. It's because Max is right."

"What are you sayin'?" Clay asked.

She dries her eyes and explains her reasons. "If given the chance I could leave this world and go home, I'd deny it. To do so would leave this world and its inhabitants to suffer. I know Chase told me I didn't belong here, that I was an outsider who just chanced upon this world. But I found a home here. I know I wasn't born in this world like you guys were, but I managed find a place where I could belong somewhere with someone. I respect that this is your world and it's your home, but it's also become my home too and that's the real reason I want to save it.

"At first, I thought I stumbled into this world by accident because I was just trying to get home. But I've done a lot of thinking over the time I've spent here. The truth is I wanted to come to this world and see its wonders. I wanted to meet all of you and join you on these journeys. While I had a destiny, I also wanted to enjoy myself. I didn't want to forget the importance of being here either such as the friends I made and the lessons I learned. I'm not here because Millennia sent me. I'm here because I wanted to become the Xiaolin Dragon of light and defend this world. And not only do I want to help you save your world, I also want my friend back."

All of her friends understood her reasons. "Emily's right," said Kimiko. "We all come from different places, but we're all part of the same world. I found my second home here too."

Clay nodded in agreement. "All the partners I met are family to me too."

"A home and a family is always something worth fighting for," said Raimundo. "It's time to save our home and rescue the last member of our family."

Max smiled at the wisdom Emily displayed. "I feel the same way. I figured out my destiny too. I became the Dragon of darkness to help defend the balances of good and evil. And, well, I wanted to see this world too. I had a lot of fun on the way too. The battles we fought, the Shen-Gong-Wu we gathered, I enjoyed every minute."

Emily nodded. "I loved every minute I spent with every one of you. You all made me laugh, you reminded me of everyone back home, you taught me so many new things. Sure, there were times when we fought and argued, but we still got along. Each of you is special to me. Raimundo, you may be arrogant and you may think you know best, but that's what I like about you. When you cause a problem, you take responsibility and set things right again."

Max agreed. "I like that you can be impulsive and you're the first real friend I made since I came here."

Raimundo shrugged. "We did seem to understand each other a lot back then. We got along easily, Max. You were always looking out for me. You helped out too, Emily."

Emily nods and turns her attention to Clay. "Clay, you've always been a gentleman underneath that rough exterior of a cowboy; kind of like a big brother. What I also like about you is your big appetite."

Clay removed his hat and rubbed his head. "Thanks, Em. You've always been a sweetheart yourself like a kitten cuddled up for a nap on a lap. And, Max, I always knew there was some good in you. You even got us out of some seriously tight spots before you became a Dragon of darkness. You're like a vixen; sly, yet beautiful and smart."

Max shrugged. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Emily turned her attention to Kimiko. "And, Kimiko, we've always looked out for each other."

Kimiko agreed. "Whenever we needed time away from boys, we had each other. You, me, and Max. It was always nice to have friends who were so understanding and fun."

"Yeah, you understood how sensitive I was and was careful not to lash on me," Emily told her.

"And you always had ways of helping me cool down again," Kimiko returned.

Max joined in and said, "Sure, we fought a couple times, but you warmed up to me."

Kimiko could hardly believe it herself. "I was afraid to trust you at first, Max, but you proved me wrong. You turned out to be really cool, especially when it came to making fun of Jack. I also admire how smart you are when it comes to technology."

Max shrugged again. "Nothing to it."

There was one last person. It didn't matter that Omi wasn't present. Emily just wanted to share the things she had to say. "Omi is just as special. I know he doesn't understand our metaphors the same way we do because he doesn't always understand our languages just as we do. I know he's got a big ego too, but that's part of what makes him who he is. It's also what makes him funny and I like that about him. Omi always makes me smile and laugh. What I also admire about him is that he's loyal and honorable. He may be flawed, but, hey, nobody's perfect. And he still has a good heart."

Max grinned and said, "Even I have to admit, he is naïve and I like that about him too."

Clay smiled. "I'm sure if Omi were here right now, he'd be expressin' his appreciation in his own way."

Emily chuckled and said, "I hope he understands that when I say I love him, I mean it as a gesture of friendship and not in a romantic way."

Max snickered at the thought. "Knowing Omi, maybe not."

That comment made everyone feel a little cheerful. Emily turned her attention to Dojo. "And you, Dojo, have been a very patient and resourceful dragon. You were always there when we needed help. I never thanked you enough and I'm also sorry for always having to put you through the trouble of carrying me around."

Dojo coiled around her arms and hugged her. "You don't have to apologize, Emily. I should be thanking you. You were always easy on me and compassionate too." He turned his attention to Max and said, "We had some fun times too, Max."

She wasn't too sure about that. "Well, you were slow most of the time and didn't catch on until the situation at hand was ahead of you. But, yeah, I guess we did have some fun," she said and patted his head.

Speaking of the situation at hand, it was time for the heroes to discuss what they were going to do. "It may be time to challenge Chase for the Cobalt Star shard."

Max agreed. "Now that we know why we're here and what we have worth fighting for, there's no better time than now. That's the only chance we have of saving this world."

"We have to," said Clay. "We promised you girls we would help you."

Kimiko agreed. "Just like how you said our world is your world too, we're not just Xiaolin warriors anymore. Starting now, we're also warriors of Millennia."

"And Cobalt too," Raimundo added. "Just to be accurate. Because if Max is with us, I guess that means the Dark Lord wants us to stop Chase."

Max grinned and said, "Plus, we're doing him a great service too."

"How are we doing that?" Kimiko asked.

"It's a little hard to explain, but it's of little importance right now." Max was right. There was no time to discuss the matters of that statement. Right now, everyone needed to concentrate on rescuing the friend they love and saving the world they love.

Their concentration was broken when Jack Spicer came by and pleasantly greeted everybody. By leaving his evil side behind in the Yin-Yang world, Jack made a good boy out of himself. He even changed his appearance. His hair was chocolate brown and neatly combed and he was dressed in a sweater and slacks. He smiled cheerfully and praised the heroes.

This was a little disturbing for the heroes. "I think Jack was easier to tolerate when he was himself," Emily figured.

Max agreed. "Now he's a bigger jackass."

Jack didn't feel insulted by their comments. "I understand you're still a little surprised, but in time, you'll get used to the new me."

Even Dojo didn't like this. He was even jealous of Jack because he was doing his job of serving Master Fung. Speaking of Master Fung, he was back to himself as well. Actually, not by so much. While he was dormant in his state of meditation, he suffered great injuries from Dojo's carelessness. Now he was bound to a wheelchair and covered in casts and bandages. He was conscious again, but his body was practically broken in every part. Dojo brought more pain on Master Fung when he began fighting with Jack over serving tea. The dragon accidentally spilled it all over the poor master, causing him to howl in pain.

Kimiko had an idea on how to help. She placed her laptop on the armrest of the wheelchair and placed sticks in Master Fung's teeth. Now he could use the sticks and the laptop to communicate with his students.

It was times like this when Emily wished she could use her healing magic, but that was nothing to be concerned about now. A monstrous creature came before them. It was a black shadow creature from the Yin-Yang world that fed on the chi of its victims. Emily used the Sphere of Yun to imprison the monster, allowing her and her friends to escape. Kimiko also gave Master Fung the Silk Spitter and the Glove of Jisaku so he could protect himself.

Chase Young arrived at the temple grounds. Master Fung tried to stop him using the Shen-Gong-Wu, but Chase defended himself. He tossed used the Serpent's Tail to the monster so it could use it to escape. It attacked Master Fung and began feeding on his chi. It pained Omi to see his former master in the state he was in. Wuya took advantage of his concern by giving him a ball of yarn to play with. Once again, Omi gave in to his feline temptations and began happily playing with the ball of yarn. The monster was about to feed on the chi of those who set him free, but Chase commanded it to seek out the heroes.

The chi creature found the heroes and was about to attack them, but they used their Shen-Gong-Wu to fight. Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm, Kimiko used the Star Hanabi, Clay used the Fist of Tebigong, Emily used the Eye of Dashi, and Max used the Thorn of Thunderbolts. The heroes tried to escape, but the monster attacked them one by one and fed on their chi.

Jack and Dojo were the only ones who got away. When they saw their friends acting strange, they knew they were too late. Jack had an idea. They could use the Ying-Yang Yo-yo to lure the chi guardian back inside its world and recover everyone's chi. The only problem was they only had the Ying Yo-yo, meaning if they were to go to the Yin-Yang wolrd, they would come back evil.

Jack understood the consequences, but he was willing to go through with his idea. "The world is at stake, not to mention the lives of my good friends."

Dojo was touched. At the same time, he was surprised he was even feeling this way. "You'd really do that for us even after all the mean things we said?"

Jack already made up his mind. "I know when I return, I won't miss being good. But I wish I would. Please remember me for how I am and not for what I will be."

Dojo began to burst into tears. Normally, he would expect a noble deed to come from Omi or Emily. Jack knew as much and told the dragon that they would do the same thing because they both have good hearts and would always help their friends. Dojo hugged Jack and said he wished there was something he could do to help.

He suddenly wished he didn't say so. Jack dressed Dojo up as a goat and put him out in the open to lure the chi creature into a trap. The plan was working. The chi creature saw Dojo and was about to attack, but Jack arrived just in time and used the Ying Yo-yo, bringing the monster with him to the Yin-Yang world.

Jack used the Ring of the Nine Dragons to split himself into two figures. One of the figures decided to distract the chi creature while the other would recover everyone's chi. The first Jack was attacked, but he assured his second half that it was all under control. The second Jack walked down the aisle of chi with a shopping cart. He found the chi of Master Fung and the heroes. He was about to leave until he saw the chi creature behind him. The monster was about to attack until the first Jack protected his other half. The second Jack used the Ying Yo-yo and returned to the world evil again.

Dojo grabbed the chi from Jack as well as the Ring of the Nine Dragons. He also trapped Jack in the Sphere of Yun. He couldn't trust him anymore now that he was evil again. Dojo found the heroes at Chase's palace working as his housekeepers. He gave them their chi and brought them back to their senses.

Chase came and saw the heroes back to normal. He was beginning to regret not eating Dojo when he had the chance.

Emily was ready to take action. "Chase Young, we have the right to challenge you for Omi's freedom. Should we win, he will be declared a free monk and his own person again."

"And should you fail?" Chase wondered.

"Then we will join Omi in serving you forever," said Max. She knew Chase would never pass up an opportunity.

"And since it's a fight for freedom, I want to raise the stakes," continued Emily. "If we win, you must surrender your Cobalt Star shard. If you win, I'll surrender to the Dark Lord."

Chase liked the sound of Emily's decree. It seemed she discovered the reasons as to why she is here in this world and why it's worth saving. He agreed to her terms. "I accept, but no Shen-Gong-Wu. We use our martial arts skills."

"And since we're fighting for the Stars, we're free to use the powers of the Stars," Max added.

Chase knew as much, but he wasn't concerned. "With the power I am offered by the Dark Lord, I will defeat you."

"The game is Xiaolin Soccer," Max decreed. "The first team to score four points wins the game. You and your jungles cats against us Xiaolin warriors. And since Omi is still a fellow Xiaolin monk and his freedom is on the line, he will be playing on our team."

"I accept your regulations," said Chase. He sent Omi to rejoin his friends for the game. He also took on his reptilian form and his jungle cats took on their human forms.

The grand hall of the palace was transformed into a soccer field. Dojo coiled himself up to take on the shape of a soccer ball. He decided to endure the pain of being tossed around and kicked because it was for a good cause.

Max and Emily played soccer many times back in school and were good athletes. It was also Raimundo's game concerning he was from Brazil and they loved the sport. However, Chase's servants are much more powerful in their true forms. They got the first goal. The heroes saw Dojo approaching their goal and tried to get him to the other side of the field, but their path was blocked by fire. Chase head butted Dojo and scored a second goal. He and his teammates passed Dojo around and scored another goal.

Raimundo grunted in frustration. "He's using the power of the Cobalt Star shard!"

"He can do that," Emily reminded. "But Max I can use our powers too since this is a Battle of the Gods."

"And that's just what we're going to do," said Max. "Remember, to defeat Chase Young, we can't just see him as one of the most ultimate evil warriors of this world. It doesn't matter that he's a servant to the Dark Lord either. We have our skills and talents. Chase may have taught Omi his skills and he may have been observing us since we met, but that doesn't mean we can't surprise him with something new."

Omi agreed. He began head butting Dojo around the field. He and Chase began imitating each other with the same martial arts moves until Omi surprised him with a made-up move called Sparrow Eating Hot Dog. Chase lost his edge and his chance to protect his goal, allowing Omi to score a point. Kimiko scored another point by using her Judolette Flip to kick Dojo into the goal. Raimundo scored a goal using his Typhoon Boom and Max and Emily combined their Luminous Wave and Shadow Blitz together to defend their goal from the opposing team.

The score was tied. "It appears I have taught you well," Chase told Omi. "But I have something you don't." He began tapping into the power of his Cobalt Star shard. He became more monstrous and had increased in speed in strength.

Max and Emily sensed Chase tapping into his power. "So this is the power offered to him by the Dark Lord," said Max. "Now it's our turn."

Emily agreed. Using the power of the Millennium Star, she transformed into the princess. The power of Max's Cobalt Star shards transformed her armor into a dress as black as the night sky with silver sparkles that shimmered like the stars in it. She had become the Knight of Darkness. The girls had tapped into the powers of the Stars. Now they could combine their powers together along with the powers of their friends by means of Divine Dragon Excume. The heroes held the girls and spun them around like a wheel. The light and darkness emanating from them as they spun around make it look like the Yin-Yang symbol in the center of the formation. They passed through Chase's warriors and Chase Young himself. Chase was about to score a goal, but the heroes stopped him and knocked him and Dojo to the other side of the field and into the goal.

As Chase groaned and opened his eyes, he saw his Cobalt Star shard slipping from the chain around his neck and making its way to Max, attaching itself to the other shards. The power he got from Omi was given back to the young monk as well. Omi was also a human again, free from Chase's control and back to being his own person.

Chase Young did not want the heroes to see that he was suffering a great loss. Like a good sport, he told them, "I gave my word. You are free to go." He faced Emily and told her directly, "I congratulate you, young princess. You have found the answers. If you didn't, I would never have agreed to your terms and the Dark Lord would have never seen you as a winner in our battle."

Emily nods and says, "But I have to thank you for helping me understand why I came to this world and why it's a world worth protecting. It's because my friends who live in it are worth protecting. It doesn't matter that I wasn't born in this world. In a way, it's my world too because I have a home here and I love it. I love this world and I love my friends here."

Chase sighed. "Love," he paused and said, "is a strange, but powerful thing. It's more than a word. You have proven that many times."

"That's because I'm the hero of love," she reminded him.

"And a fellow Xiaolin warrior," Omi added. "And so is Max."

Raimundo agreed. "She doesn't have to be an enemy to be a follower of Cobalt. Max taught us that the powers of darkness can do as much good. It doesn't have to be bad all the time."

"Max also taught me an important lesson," continued Emily. She faces her friend and explains, "It's true that through the centuries, Millennials have tried to reform Cobaltites and invite them to join them on the path of good. But there are also times when a Millennial will need the strength and wisdom of a Cobaltite. That's the true way of harmony."

Max smiles and nods, agreeing with her words.

Chase grins and says, "Well, then pray that you girls will always be there to help one another. Still, I think that deep down, you know that your efforts are doing great services to the Dark Lord as well as the Great Goddess. There are also many other servants to the Dark Lord who are just as powerful as I am. Some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you encounter them?"

Emily frowned and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

He turns his attention to Omi and says, "And I think the evil inside of you is stronger than you know. Now that you've had a taste of evil, it may not be so hard to let it go."

Omi didn't reply. He turned around and apologized to his friends. "Because of me, Chase Young almost succeeded in turning this world completely over to the Dark Lord. I knew the secret to defeating evil and I refused to use it to my advantage."

"Not that you had a choice," said Max. "You were bound by your word to keep it to yourself."

There was more to it than that. The truth was, Omi never saw the secret to defeating evil. When he used the Fountain of Hui and the Eaglescope and was awestruck by the many wonders he learned, Chase Young used the Reversing Mirror to alter certain secrets. He revealed that in truth, Omi discovered the secret to destroying good.

Max grinned, figuring that that was very clever of Chase Young. It was because Chase knew that Omi was honorable, but also naïve. He didn't trust the young monk completely and that was why he used the Reversing Mirror to make Omi see the opposite.

Emily cleared her throat and took a step forward to Chase. "I suppose I need to apologize. I guess I'll never be able to do that one small thing you wanted me to do."

Chase didn't think so. "There is still one small thing you can do. You can finally return home to your world."

"And never come back," she wondered.

"If only I could say so," Chase was telling her, "but we all know that there will come a time when this world will need the Xiaolin Dragons of light and darkness again. That's something we can all look forward to."

"And we'll be there when that time comes," said Max. Everyone climbed on Dojo and left the palace.


	43. One Story Ends, Another Begins

One Story Ends, Another Begins

Master Fung was almost completely healed, but he was starting to feel like he was back to his old self. He congratulated his students for their victory. "Remember when I told you there would be a time when one of you would rise to Wu Dai warrior? That time is now." He congratulated Omi.

All of his friends cheered, but Omi was confused. He didn't feel like he was deserving of advancing to the next level after what happened. But Master Fung wasn't finished. He congratulated all of his students and presented them with light blue sashes. "I said one of you would rise," Master Fung told his students, "but not until you worked together as one."

Now everyone understood. They all cheered for one another. The girls used the powers of the Stars, but the also needed to rely on the help of their friends and it was their combined power that saved the world.

Raimundo saw the Cobalt Star shards hanging from Max's neck and stopped smiling.

Max saw this and asked, "Rai, what's wrong?"

He sighs and explains sadly, "You have the Cobalt Star shard from Chase. You and Emily can go home now."

Emily had almost forgotten. Her smile brightened up. "We _can_ go home," she whispered.

The rest of their friends remembered too and became sad about it. Even Dojo started crying.

"After becoming a Wu Dai warrior," Omi asked.

Master Fung agreed. "Max and Emily have fulfilled their tasks here. Now they must return to their world. Great things and new adventures are waiting for them in the other worlds too and they must defend those worlds as they helped us to defend ours."

Max wasn't too sad about it. "Remember what Chase Young said. There will come a time when this world will need the Xiaolin Dragons of light and darkness again. When that time comes, Emily and I will be back."

Emily agrees and adds, "And maybe someday, we can make you feel welcome in our world as you've made us in yours."

Kimiko smiled sadly. "We're really going to miss you girls."

Omi held their hands in his. "Remember, you girls have a home here in the Xiaolin Temple. You can come back anytime and we will always be here."

Raimundo agreed. "No matter what anyone says, you'll always be Dragons of light and darkness."

Emily smiles and says, "And we're honored to consider you fellow warriors too."

The girls went to their chambers to gather their belongings. Emily took out her camera. "Is it okay if I take everyone's picture?" she asked. Her friends nodded. She started with Omi. He smiled eagerly for her and she took his picture. The photo printed from the camera and his image developed perfectly.

"What are you doing?"

"Whenever I make a new friend, I take their picture to remember them," she answered. She takes a pen and writes Omi's name on the photo and tapes it on one of the pages in her photo album. She did the same thing when she took pictures of Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and even Dojo. "Now when I look at everyone's pictures, I can think of you guys and the fun we had together."

Max pats Raimundo on his shoulder. "Try your best to stay out of trouble, Rai. Don't do anything reckless."

Raimundo promised he wouldn't. "I'll be committed to my training and I'll think of you girls every minute."

Kimiko chuckles and says, "It'll feel a little different being the only girl in the temple. I'll try not to be too lonely without you girls."

Max smiles and says, "I'm sure we can find a way to keep in touch between worlds."

Clay dries his eyes and says, "Now don't you girls get lost in another world again as you try to find your way home." He holds out his hand. "Y'all take care of each other now."

"You too, Clay," Emily says as she reaches for his hand.

"Come here," he says as he pulls her in for a hug.

Emily chuckles and says, "I'm gonna miss everything about you." After hugging Clay, she gets down and hugs Omi. "You're one of the best friends I ever had in this world."

"I promised I would help you," he says as he hugs her. "Instead it was you who saved me."

"We still helped each other," she told him. She gently kisses his forehead, making him sigh and blush. "You have a good heart, Omi."

Dojo didn't want to feel left out. He coiled himself around Emily and hugged her. He did the same thing to Max. "The Xiaolin Temple will feel so small without you girls. I wish you didn't have to go. I love you," he sobbed.

Max smiled and sighed. "You are one insecure dragon."

"I love you too, Dojo," Emily says as she hugs him. She faces the others and adds, "All of you. And we'll never really be gone. That's why we're going to come back."

Omi approaches Emily and asks, "Before you go, could I have one more hug and kiss goodbye?"

Emily giggled. "All right. One more." And she got down and hugged him and kissed him again.

"Just curious," Clay was wondering. "How are ya gonna get back?"

"Now that we won Chase's Cobalt Star shard, the doorway to the Secret Garden will open again," Emily answered. "Once we pass through, we'll find the doorway back home to our world."

"I wish we could go with you," said Omi. "I've always wanted to see Millennia's Secret Garden." The others agreed.

"You will someday," Emily promised. "For now, you guys take this time to rest. You deserve it after a rough battle."

"And we do too," said Max. "We'll need time to recuperate and relax. Going home will be like a vacation." She was right. Once the girls would get home, they would be taking a long well-deserved break until their next adventure.

After saying their goodbyes, the girls left the Xiaolin Temple. The problem was, this was the countryside and they didn't know how they were going to get to the Secret Garden in an open field. There's more than one doorway to a destination as well as more than one path. Listening to Millennia's directions in her head, Emily led Max to a lake. They secured their belongings in plastic bags so they wouldn't get wet. After that, they dived into the water and swam to the bottom. A radiant light shined from the surface and the girls swam towards it. When they came to the surface, they found themselves in the middle of the pond in the Secret Garden.

"It worked," Emily says as she get out of the water. "We're back."

"Only we're not home yet," Max said as she followed her. "We may face the same situation we did when we first started."

Emily knew what she meant. The doors to the other worlds looked exactly the same. Emily approached one door and inspected it. She noticed the image of a Pokéball on it. She called Max over. "Hey, Max, was this image printed on this door before?"

Max inspected it too. "No, I don't remember seeing it." She looked closely. "A Pokéball? I guess it's safe to assume that this is the door to the world of Pokémon."

"I'm not going to argue," said Emily. She approaches another door. "This one has nine dots printed on it. These look like the nine dots that shine on Omi's forehead. That means that this must be the door to the Xiaolin world." There was one door left and that door had golden eye that resembled the symbol on the Millennium Items. The excitement was building up inside of Emily. "This has to be the doorway home," she assumed.

Max smiles and says, "Let's hope so. Only one way to find out." Together, she and Emily open the door and pass through.

* * *

 **Max and Emily succeeded in saving the Xiaolin world are ready to return home to their world. How much has changed in their absence? Tune in to the next adventure.**


End file.
